They Never Saw It Coming
by Megzombie22
Summary: Violet Lilith Potter grew up hated and abused, until one day she broke free of her binds, finding comfort in a certain sarcastic Dark Lord in her head. She gains many friends and family along the way, and though she may be Dark, she was not evil. Maybe.. Several pairings in later chapters. Dark, powerful, fem Harry! Major Dumbledore and Ron bashing. Minor Hermione bashing at first.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters except the ones I create. If I was J.K. I would not be living with my parents.. and my bank account wouldn't look so sad..

Rated M for very Mature content and language. Sexual scenes in the later chapters. Future pairings are not completely decided yet, this is my first attempt at writing this kind of fanfiction so constructive criticism and helpful opinions are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading!

If you have and suggestions, or notice anything off please feel free to let me know, but if you have hurtful things please just leave the story, I am writing for my own entertainment and hopefully for others as well, your hateful comments are not needed.

I hope you guys enjoy! Slytherin, Dark, powerful Harry! Fem Harry! Sane Tom Riddle, Bellatrix and all of his followers in later chapters. Major Dumbledore bashing, and Mild Weasley (mainly Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) bashing! Minor Hermione bashing in the beginning. Mention of rape and abuse, and attempted rape, so if you are sensitive about these things I'm sorry!

This is the first of hopefully many chapters to come, I will warn you however I am prone to having horrid moments of writers block, so if you like the idea of something to add, please feel free to let me know! I have ideas of where I want this story to go, and I hope you enjoy, thanks!

* * *

Chapter One

Violet Lilith Potter knew she was different. Her relatives knew it as well, and they hated her for it. They beat her, yelled at her, belittled her, starved her... She was their servant, a servant who didn't even know her own name for the first few years of her life. Her 'family' called her 'girl' or 'freak'.

She remembered the day she found out exactly who she was, and what the things she could do were called. It was the very same day she decided she was not to be treated the way she was any longer. It was the day her companion spoke to her. Her very first friend.

She had just finished making her 'family' breakfast, placing the greasy bacon onto three separate plates, when her whale of a cousin came bustling into the kitchen. His overly large form slammed into her malnourished body, causing the hot pan to fly out of her hand and spill the scalding liquid all over her face, arms and stomach. Vernon had just given her a harsh punishment earlier that morning as well, and the pain of the two combined was too much for her young mind.

Her screams startled the porky boy, as did the loud crackling of power that surrounded her. She felt as though several rubber bands had snapped in her mind, and chest, and fell to the floor in pain both physical and mental. The entire house began to shake, the lights flickering on and off, and she faintly heard the sounds of her aunt shrieking in terror as her hated niece writhed on the floor before them.

Once the pain receded, the young witch's mind was clearer than it had ever been. She felt strong, powerful... and free. But this wasn't the only change. It seemed that the magic holding back a certain shard of magic was destroyed, releasing a voice she would soon learn everything she could ever possibly want to know about herself and the world the Dursley's attempted to keep her from. The shadows seemed to come alive around her, molding with the power that radiated from her newly healed form. The room was slowly enveloped in a cold darkness, causing her relatives to shiver, their breath coming out of their mouths in clouds of white.

"It is time we set a few rules around here.. What do you say?" The three terrified muggles cowered further into the corner of the kitchen, their faces drained of every bit of color as they hardly recognized the cold voice coming from the small girl. They nodded frantically, and she smiled viciously. They shivered, this time out of fear rather than the cold. Though she couldn't see herself, the Dursley's had front row seats to the changes years of their constant abuse wrought their niece.

Her eyes glowed bright emerald in the sudden darkness of the kitchen. Her face that should have been burned and disfigured by the grease from the pan, once resembling a certain raven haired wizard, had healed differently. It was now aristocratic, smooth, and sharp, looking as though angels had carved it from the finest of stone. Her once somewhat tan skin was now a lovely porcelain, and her hair was no longer raven colored, or matted, it was pure black, darker even than the shadows that surrounded her, and soft as silk.

She looked as if an angel had fallen from the sky, the most beautiful and terrifying little girl they had ever seen. It was the cruelness in her glowing eyes, the exact shade of the Killing Curse, that gave away the demon within the angelic face. The bright orbs were filled with a sudden intelligence that hadn't been there before. They spoke of pain, and retribution. Pain and retribution that was directed at them. They shivered once more, causing the young Potter's cruel smile to widen.

There was only one word they could use to describe her now. Unnatural. Unnaturally beautiful. Unnaturally graceful.. Unnaturally cruel. They couldn't understand what had happened, though they knew it was their fault. They were truly terrified at the sight before them.

"I am claiming Dudley's second bedroom. You will treat me with respect. You will not harm me in any way. You will not force me to do _anything_ for any of you ever again. You will take care of me as you should have done from the beginning. Simple. I pretend you don't exist, and you can pretend I don't exist, as long as I am comfortable, I leave you alone. If you should break any of these rules.. I will make you wish for death." The last few words were said in an angry hiss, causing the three imbeciles to flinch back against the wall, Petunia holding onto her son for dear life. They nodded frantically. She smirked.

Things around Privet Drive were about to change drastically.. And Violet Potter was going to enjoy every second of it...

Her companion cackled madly within her mind. The old fool would never see them coming..

* * *

As it turned out, the Dursley's needed to be reminded of their place quite a number of times in the following months after the cooking incident. Petunia had actually tried to poison her! What a fool. A number of broken bones, constant night terrors, a few car accidents, and a coma later, they had finally decided to take her advice, and simply ignore her presence.

_You're too lenient with_ _them._ The young girl rolled her eyes.

_We talked about this Tom, I can't kill them yet. That old fool will try to pry into my life too soon if they were to die now. _If a voice could scowl, her companion would be doing just that.

_I wish you would hurry up and age already._ She snorted. It was a constant annoyance for her friend that she was not yet old enough to do some of the things he taught her. They had daily lessons where he would teach her about magic, history and about the wizarding world as he knew it. He helped her create a mindscape, perfecting her mental shields and organizing her thoughts.

She soon found she could use wandless magic perfectly, and cast spells that many adults couldn't do _with _a wand. Now that her magic was released, her abilities were endless. Every time she did something extraordinary, her Tom would become so excited and full of smugness. 'The Wizarding World won't even see us coming', he would say.

_I turn eight in a week. I can visit Gringotts then and take the inheritance test. Be patient Tom Cat._ A small spike of irritation flooded through her mind and she giggled. He hated that nickname. And she loved to irritate him.

_I am a Dark Lord, I am not going to be called such a dreadful pet name. _She laughed aloud, causing several birds near her to fly away quickly.

_Oh Tom, you are a Dark Lord, but you're _my_ Dark Lord._ The voice went quiet for a long moment, before sighing.

_Alright my Little Flower, I will give you that. But you must not call me such a thing in public or in front of my followers!_ The young witch chuckled, and finished drawing the set of complex runes into the sand with a small twig. She had been slowly drawing magic into them as she drew each one. Once the circle was complete, she changed the twig into a knife, slicing her palm and allowing her blood to drop three drops onto each power rune.

_Yes oh great and powerful Dark Lord. I will only call you that in our heads. _He snorted, and she continued with the summoning. As she started to chant the familiar incantations in Latin, she waved her newly healed power hand over each rune. They began pulsing with a bright red light, her blood being absorbed into the odd symbols. Once the entire circle was alight with light a small portal opened in the center. It reached approximately the size of a basketball, before it spat out a pale brown fairy-like creature. It was barely the size of a pixie, with no wings, or hair, and it was highly agitated with being summoned. It glared at her from inside the circle.

"Here's the deal, Imp, I need your blood. You cooperate with me and fill these vials, and I'll send you back. If you do not, I will keep you as a pet and put you in little pink dresses and play with you in tiny little dollhouses!" The little half demon looked horrified for a moment before defiantly sticking it's arm out towards her. She smirked and went to work pricking the little beast with a syringe and filling the set of vials with bright purple blood.

She thanked him before reversing the runic circle, sending it back to wherever it had been taken from. The small portal sucked the irritated creature back into the abyss, while it mumbled to itself it a few different Fae and Daemon languages about 'stupid brats', and being used for profit. The last thing she saw was a tiny little hand giving her the bird, causing Tom to laugh aloud within her mind. He had always liked the cheeky little creatures.

_This should be enough to last us a while. I just need to take it to make sure I get every bit of what its worth from that pathetic sap in Knockturn. _She began mentally calculating everything it was worth. Six vials, two hundred galleons per vial should do it. No summoner managed to get more than one vial at a time anyways, and it was fresh.

She cleared the area of any evidence of her activities, both magically and physically, and walked the familiar worn path back toward Surrey. Along the way she made sure to cast several strong glamours over her features, hiding the scar, changing her hair to blonde and her eyes to brown. She also appeared to be older than she was, so that no one would concern themselves with a small girl walking about on her own. To anyone who glanced at her, they would see an extraordinarily short young woman dressed a bit oddly in an oversized pea coat with the hood pulled over her head. It would take a powerful magical to sense they were magically altered, and even then they would likely be unable to remove the advanced enchantments.

Ten minutes later, she was making her way towards the bus stop. The wait wasn't long, as she had planned it that way, and she stepped onto the bus with little difficulty. Damn steps not catering to short people, it was insulting. She passed the correct amount over to the driver, telling him her destination and took her seat, ignoring the muggles that sat around her. The trip to London was short, and she barely paid any attention to anyone inside of the Leaky Cauldron as she passed through it. They weren't worth her time anyways.

After crossing the barrier into Diagon Alley, her hood pulled down low. She walked the familiar route towards Knockturn Alley with an unnatural grace, the confidence in which she exhibited giving nothing of her age away to any passerby's. For good measure, she cast a series of light Notice-Me-Not charms before stepping into the dark alley. It didn't take long for her to enter the apothecary, nor did it take long for the shop keeper to approach her.

"Can I help you with something, Miss?" Violet resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the older man.

"Yes actually, I am the one who contacted you some days ago about selling a large amount of fresh Imp blood?" His eyes widened minutely and he ushered her towards the counter. She pulled out a single vial for him to inspect, and watched with amusement as he practically salivated over it.

"How much do you want for it?" Straight to business. She liked that.

"200 galleons per vial" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"And how many vials are you selling?" She smiled sweetly.

"Six, including that one." They both knew how rare Imp blood was, and how much some were willing to pay for it. They both also knew, however, how illegal it was to carry such an amount on one's person.

"I'll give you 125 per vial." It was her turn to narrow her eyes at the conniving old man.

"200. Take it or leave it." He seemed to be in a debate with himself over it. A few minutes passed before she let out an irritated huff, summoning the vial wandlessly from him.

"If it's too much I suppose I will have to take my business elsewhere." She told him coldly. She got about three steps towards the door before he appeared in front of her, his hands up in defeat.

"Now, now just hold on a minute! I'll pay, I'll pay!" Tom chuckled within her mind.

_I've created a monster._ She smirked internally.

_You know you love it._ A mixture of emotions swirled within her mind for a few moments before they were gone again.

Once their transaction was complete, Violet decided to make a few stops along the way. There were several different shops in the darker Alley that interested her. Including a Wand shop, a clothing store, and even a little shop that sold trunks and bags with less than legal wards and charms over them.

She purchased a wand so that she would have one without the Ministry trace on it, along with a black dragon hide wrist holster. It was also prudent for her to purchase a trunk with several heavily warded space expanded compartments to hide her less than legal purchases, and a few sets of wizarding robes, as she hadn't had any clothes but the bare minimum muggle garb she forced her relatives to buy her.

Tom insisted that she also visit book shops in both Knockturn and Diagon Alley to purchase a wide arrange of books and scrolls. It was with his assistance that she managed to get books on every topic she would need to comb through, for both of them. Being a simple Horcrux he could only sense subtle things from the main soul fragment, and he could only learn with the help of her. It was an annoyance for him, but there was nothing either could do about it just yet.

Once finished with her shopping, the young witch made her way back toward the Leaky without any trouble. She walked calmly out of the alley, her disguised features hidden from view by her hood. Not a single person in either Alley her noticed her in the slightest, or had any suspicion their precious Savior had just completed several illegal purchases in one of the most dangerous magical areas in Britain. Nor did they notice a seven year old purchasing books ages above their learning level. Imbeciles.

The trip back to Privet Drive was quick, her relatives hadn't even noticed she had left. Though her uncle did sneer at her as she passed. She simply raised a single eyebrow at him, causing him to pale slightly and scurry away. Violet couldn't wait until she could kill them. It was a reoccurring daydream of hers and Tom's to see them bloodied and broken on the ground before her. Especially after he had viewed her memories of what they had done to her before he had broken the magical blockages in her mind and core.

"Pathetic." She grumbled, hurrying up the stares. Her original room had been the cupboard under the stairs until the incident happened and her magic was unlocked. Now she lived in what had been Dudley's second bedroom. In Dumbledore's infinite wisdom, he had decided to put up the largest amount of magic veiling charms and wards Tom had ever seen in one place over her aunt's home, effectively hiding anything magical she did from even the Ministry. Smart when you wish to hide a magical child within the muggle world. Stupid when said magical child was now able to cast whatever spells they fancied.

She could practically summon a fully fledged daemon if she wanted to, and no one would be the wiser. The thought was tempting, but unfortunately, not an option. What she did do, however, was transform her cousin's filthy old room into something acceptable for her to live in. The first thing she had done at the time was vanish all of the old broken and worthless toys and muggle gadgets. She then proceeded to add and transform the room to her liking. The flooring went from a splintering and cracked wood to a shinny finished dark wood, the walls from a peeling and faded blue to a deep emerald, and the ceiling from a chipped and dirty white to clean and repaired. She transformed the disgusting cot she had previously slept on into a very comfortable twin sized bed, with soft grey sheets and a fluffy black comforter. A few broken old items were transformed into furniture, and she soon had a wardrobe, dresser, bookshelf and desk all in a beautiful dark wood matching the bed frame and the floor. A few pillows, a rug or two, and the room was ready for her to stay in. It wasn't much, but it was better than what it had been.

The next time the Dursley's went shopping, she placed several pieces of clothing into the cart, daring them to say a single thing about it. She would be damned if she'd stay in those disgusting old rags of Dudley's. She eventually was able to have a rather decent collection of muggle books as well, mainly focusing on the world's politics, religion, and history, along with the human Anatomy and Physiology, as well as Psychology and Sociology. It was likely she knew more about the way the human body and mind worked better than even Tom did. Her perfect recall memory helped her greatly with this of course.

She placed the new trunk down beside her desk and pulled out a few books to keep herself occupied for a while. The day she turns eight would be the day she will go to Diagon Alley again and visit Gringotts. Hopefully the Goblins would be helpful. Until then she busied herself with learning every piece of information she could, as well as catching Tom up on what happened while he has been.. away.

In just a week, she had read through every book she had purchased. Books on every wizarding topic she could find at the time; Wizarding Politics, Traditions, Customs, History, and everything in between were read first. She had to learn everything about the world she was entering after all. Tom was not happy with the way either of them were depicted in the History books, her being some hyped up Hero Savior, and him being a crazed, murdering, psycho, lunatic. Nor was he pleased with the new laws that had been passed with him 'dead'. Any who showed any signs of being anything but Light or Neutral Magic traits were punished severely, and almost all manner of Dark creatures were hunted, and placed under heavy restrictions. He seethed silently, taking in every bit of information she provided, only commenting, or cursing, over something he disliked.

The next thing she focused on was magic. There were so many different books with so many different spells, she couldn't get enough of them! She devoured book after book on every type of magic she could; Transfiguration, Charms, Healing, Wards, Spell Crafting, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Alchemy, nothing was left out of her reach. She found she had a very natural gift in both Transfiguration and Charms, and that she had been using both for years. There were also many hours of pouring over books on every type of Defensive Magic there was, from Dueling rules and regulations, to fighting styles and stances, to sword and dagger techniques. It was even added to her to do list to find books on muggle fighting techniques, such as Fung Fu, and Kick boxing. She had decided that nothing in the defensive area should be overlooked, muggle or not.

Then there were the 'questionable' or illegal magics. Something she did not agree with at all.. Magic should not be caged, it should be free! What the hell was their Ministry thinking putting all of these ridiculous restrictions on so many different types of magic? She read through all of the books on every type of 'Dark Art' she could find. Tom had helped her with choosing the topics of course, and there weren't many she had to choose from since the information was so regulated. Books on Blood Magic, Soul Magic, Necromancy, Elemental Magic, Ritual Magic, as well as several on beginner Dark Arts, and a few on the more advanced she would have to test at a later time. Books on magic that should never have been banned!

Magical Britain was so Light oriented it was disgusting. It had become quickly apparent to both herself and Tom that she was most likely a Dark Witch. Her mother had been Neutral, and her father Grey, although leaning towards more Light, but her grandmother had been a Black. The Black family was as Dark as one could possibly be. The public liked to think the Potter family had always been Light but there had been several Dark Magic Users married into the family, as well a having a few themselves.

It was pathetic. There would come a time where Magic was free once again. One day soon. She spent her time before her birthday reading, filling her head with the knowledge she would need to become stronger. The magical world would never see her coming until it was much too late..

* * *

The day she turned eight, she strolled into Gringotts with her usual glamour, and an air of both confidence and grace. She nodded respectfully to the few Goblins she passed, and did not miss the looks of both surprise and suspicion they cast her way. The Goblin at the front desk was busy writing some sort of report, and so she waited patiently for him to finish, her false brown eyes taking in her surroundings. The large bank was beautiful and luxurious, and layered in powerful wards. She couldn't help but admire the intricate details, and expensive materials, as well as bask in the feel of the powerful enchantments. No one could ever say Goblin Nation did anything by halves.

The Goblins could of course see past her glamour, and so when the Goblin finished what he had been doing her sneered down at the seemingly naïve little girl. Before he could spit out anything rude, she gave him the traditional greeting Tom had taught her,

"Greetings Master Goblin. If it pleases Gringotts would like to speak to the Estate Manager in charge of my vaults, and take a full inheritance test." She spoke politely and confidently, it was a well known fact that Goblins hated anyone who appeared weak, or rude.

The shock was evident in the older Goblin's face, and it took a few moments for him to gather himself. "Of course, what is the name of your account?" He asked somewhat politely, although there was an unmistakable wariness in his rough voice as well.

She was glad for it to be much too early for anyone to be out and about in the bank, but she still answered quietly, and only after taking a quick look around to be sure she would not be heard. "Potter."

That single name had the entire process moving quickly. She met the Goblin in charge of her family's vaults, Griphook, and learned quite a few things about herself. She was apparently the Heiress of not one, but four Ancient and Noble Houses. The House of Potter, Peverel and Gryffindor from he father's side of the family, and the House of Black by blood from her grandmother and inherited by her blood adopted godfather and distant cousin. She was not happy that said godfather was placed in prison without a trial, but there was nothing she could do about it just yet except hire a Law Wizard to begin looking into it for her.

She had a trust vault full of gold, and several family vaults filled with even more gold, artifacts, books, weapons, etc. She would have loved to get her hands on it all, but it seemed she would only have access to her trust for the time being. When she turned eleven, she would have access to the books and some of the weapons and artifacts in both the Black and Potter vaults, but in order to access the rest she needed to either come of age or become emancipated.

Being the Heiress of four Ancient Houses, Violet Potter-Black would apparently have the option of becoming emancipated early at the age of thirteen. The thought had both herself and Tom internally cackling in delight. She made sure to recall all of her vault keys, which there had been far too many copies out there for her liking, and locked anyone but herself out. Unfortunately, the old fool was her legal Magical Guardian, and could technically access them whenever he liked. But fortunately for her he assumed she was at home, oblivious to her family and magic, so he wouldn't think to check on them.

She was however, able to keep him from having any of her keys, and only allow him access to information about her accounts if he showed up in person. Even if tried, he could not take money out, or create any more keys, give any out, or even have any for himself without her consent. The Goblins had also found a mail directing spell that had been sending any and all letters or packages sent to Dumbledore instead of her, which explained how she never received a single piece of mail nor any of the bank statements the Goblins themselves had sent her. They happily removed it, and placed monitoring charms to be sure it didn't happen again.

Along with having a Blood Inheritance, she also had quite a few Magical Inheritances. She was very pleased to learn she had been granted Magical Gifts from both the Black Family and the Potter Family, a total of six Gifts, although only five were natural. Tom was cackling madly as they discussed each of them, as she was now one of, if not the, most powerfully Gifted Magical in Britain. Besides Tom himself, and Dumbles of course. Having six Gifts was practically impossible nowadays, as the most anyone would normally have was about two, or three, depending on how magically powerful they were. Both Tom and Dumbledore had four each, and they were considered magical miracles in this instance. No one had reached past four since the Founders Era, until now of course.

She had inherited three Gifts from the Black Family; Pyrokinesis, Warrior Instinct, and Natural Necromancer Powers. Each considered a Dark Art in their own rite, which was ridiculous, though the Necromancy was understandable. From the Potter Family she inherited Telepathy and Magical Eidetic Memory. Both were rare, but only mildly looked down upon. The Telepathy was considered Dark, and feared by many, but it was also highly sought after as well. The most surprising , however, was of course the Gift she gained from Tom's soul piece. She was a Parstletongue! The Gifts had all been blocked of course, with the exception of the Parstlemagic, and the only reason she had access to any of them was because her magic, with the help of her companion of course, had destroyed each of the Blockages.

Though she would have to practice these Gifts in private, as being a Fire Mage, or any type of Elemental, was severely looked down upon in Britain. Being a Necromancer and a Parstletongue were even more so, being some of the most feared Magics in all of Europe. She could of course learn Parstlemagic from Tom, being a powerful Parstlemage himself, but the rest were a bit more complicated. There was only one Fire Mage that Tom knew of, and she was one of his Inner Circle Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. She also happened to be Gifted with Warrior Instinct, as was her sister Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, but unfortunately she had been captured by the Ministry and thrown into Azkaban. Fortunately, the Malfoy Matriarch was also Gifted with Natural Necromancer Powers, and could help her with both her Warrior Instinct, and Necromancy Magics.

Hopefully the woman could also help a bit with her Pyrokinesis, as she had grown up listening to her sister's teachings. It was put on her to do list, to attempt to contact Lady Malfoy, and eventually her sister, when she was freed of course. The Magical eidetic Memory wasn't much of a surprise, as both Tom and herself had already suspected as much, but the Telepathy was a huge surprise. True Telepaths were extremely rare, and considered one of the most dangerous beings alive, as they could do much more than simply read someone's thoughts. They were feared by many, for the only way to keep one's mind safe from a Telepath was to be a Master Occlumense, and even then it was possible to breach the shields if the Telepath was powerful enough.

Unfortunately there was no one Tom knew of that she could learn Telepathy skills from, other than perhaps a master Legitimens, or an Empath, so she would have to learn as she went. Lord Malfoy, the Dark Lord's Right Hand, was a powerful Empath, according to Tom, so it was possible to learn a few skills from him. Though not much. Her best bet was to try and receive training from another of Tom's followers, and personal Potions Master, one Severus Snape. He was apparently so highly skilled in Legitemacy he could potentially pass as a Telepath himself. There was of course one fairly large problem with getting his help, unfortunately. There had apparently been a rather harsh feud between himself her late father, and there was a likely possibility of him despising her existence as his arch nemesis' spawn. She was a bit saddened by this knowledge, as she had learned quite a bit about the highly skilled Potions Master, and had been looking forward to begin learning from him at Hogwarts. But she also understood why he would hate her. Being bullied was never an experience one escaped from without internal scars, she should know.

Although there would be a few setbacks, she was looking forward to practicing and mastering her Inherited Magics as quickly as possible, although the majority of it would have to wait until she was out of the Dursley's home. The best option for living arrangements she could have was the Black Ancestral home in London, not far away from The Leaky Cauldron. The only problem was that it was completely deteriorated, and in dire need of repairs and updates. She wasted little time allowing them to remove the costs for the full restoration, updating, and redecorating from the larger of her vaults, expressing her wish for them to turn the Black home into something deserving of it's name. They sat in the office making plans for the next few hours until everything was to both her and Tom's liking, most of it being updating and adding to the already large library.

The wards, repairs, and renovations would take approximately three years to complete, as the wards they had chosen were powerful and needed time to set properly into the ones that had already been present. It was going to be a masterpiece of epic proportion, and she wasn't the slightest bit upset with the timeline. Thanks to Dumblefuck, she couldn't leave her muggle relatives home just yet anyways, unfortunately. But as soon as it was finished she would not be staying in that hellhole for much longer.

Once everything was set, and planned accordingly, she took her leave. Though she did stop to convert the entirety of the gold she made from the Imp blood into muggle Pounds. She would need to afford her own things from now on, as the Dursley's were never going to use their own money on her. A few of the neighbors Violet could tolerate paid her small amounts for little chores, or for helping them around the house. So the young green eyed girl had been using the small allowance to purchase food for herself.

Now, however. it was time to take full control of her own life. She was powerful, wealthy, and intelligent, and she would need to look the part. It was time for a bit of clothes shopping. On her way out, she purchased a small black shoulder bag with a bottomless and lightweight charm on it for her purchases, and began making a mental checklist.

As soon as she left the Alley, she made her way to the closest muggle shopping center. From there she purchased an entire new wardrobe, better than the basics she forced the Dursley's to purchase for her, including shoes, undergarments, sleep wear, winter clothes, etc. Enough to last her for quite some time. She also decided to purchase a few muggle items to keep herself entertained, such as a muggle music player, a small electric piano, several sketchbooks along with various art supplies, and stacks of books on every topic she could find.

Tom of course complained about them the entire time, especially the music player. Though he eventually agreed that some muggle music was quite good, even if it was all he said about the subject. Mainly because he had been humming Queen several times, thinking she hadn't noticed..

As annoying and disgusting they both found them, they couldn't say the muggles weren't creative. They got by just fine with what they had, and when they didn't have it, they invented things that would help them achieve it. Technology had given them an edge even some Magicals couldn't beat. He would never admit it, but the technological advancements the muggles had made in the past few decades terrified Tom. Violet could feel it.

So the days, weeks, months went by with Violet Potter taking lessons from the most powerful Dark Lord in history, practicing her inherited Magics in secret, and learning everything about magic and the world as she possibly could. There were very few topics she did not know of, and by the time her eleventh birthday came around, she was likely more knowledgeable than most adults, both magical and muggle. She had gotten the basics of control over her Pyrokinetic powers, and found she was completely immune to all forms of fire, including FiendFyre, though figuring out the last part had happened on accident. The few books on Necromancy gave her the basic information she needed to teach herself how to tap into her Black Sight to see both the Auras and Souls of others, and how to summon a fledgling hellhound, much to her excitement. The Black Sight was very tiring, however, and she could only hold it for a few moments at a time before a migraine set in.

Through many a trial and error, she had learned how to bring her Warrior Instincts out at will. Though she could only use it for short bursts and it was difficult to maintain, as any sort of distraction caused her to lose her grasp over it and return to her normal state. Her Telepathy was going as well as it could go without proper training, or solid information, as the only book she had found on the subject had been in ancient Greek, something that took even more time and effort to translate. She did, however, figure out how to slightly manipulate a few thoughts of others, and plant memories, though it had taken hours of practice. It was likely the poor bastard from Knockturn Alley she had used for the experiment would never be the same again, especially not after so many Obliviates.

She had also completely mastered wandless magic, something that very few could do, as it took years of practice and dedication. It was after she had perfected it that she began practicing many different fighting styles with casting spells with her wand, and blocking with her hand, and she was pleased to note it came to her quite easily. Tom had helped her to create a flawless mindscape, giving her the ability to instantly recall any piece of information she had every obtained, and completely keep out any sort of intruders. Her companion had tested their strength himself, and found them impenetrable.

After all of the basics were completed, it became quickly apparent that she could perform any spell she came across with very little effort, Dark, Light, Grey and Neutral alike. No matter what sort of spell she learned, it was perfected by the third try. She was of course naturally gifted in the Dark Arts, and used mostly Dark, borderline Dark, Grey, or Neutral spells. She was powerful enough to cast the Light spells, but they made her feel uncomfortable, and somewhat exhausted after casting them for long periods of time.

The Girl Who Lived had also visited Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley many times in various different disguises throughout those few years, mostly picking up books and artifacts that interested both of them. She was never spotted or recognized as herself of course, only being known by her persona as Raven Noir to the many shopkeepers. The amount of books she had collected could possibly fill an entirely new library, and she was looking forward to adding them to the already large one at the Black Manor. Not to mention going through the infamous library itself. There were few that matched it, even Tom himself had never truly explored it. It was filled with the Darkest and most ancient of magics, and history that was untainted by the biased Light propaganda. But more importantly, it was filled with books that could potentially help her learn more about her Inherited Magics, and how to control them.

To say they were excited to have access to such a treasure trove of knowledge was a vast understatement. After all, knowledge was power, and the Black family had always been powerful. They were among the oldest, and most influential of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Their only downfall, inbreeding. The pureblood ideals about the muggleborns were what killed most of the old families off. They couldn't understand they needed fresh blood to replenish the magic in the bloodlines. It also didn't help that Britain was one of the only Magical communities in the world that had yet to get that particular memo. It had taken hours of arguments and months of extensive research for Tom to finally agree with her on this point. The muggleborns were needed to keep Magic strong. Since they were magical, they should be accepted into the wizarding world, they only needed to be taught how to integrate themselves properly, that was all. The Ministry needed to stop catering to their muggle ideals and bring back the Old Ways, to make Magic free again.

With Tom, she was convinced she could make it happen. They plotted, they planned, they schemed and they argued, but above all, they were prepared. The wizarding world wouldn't even see them coming. It would be glorious..

* * *

The day her Hogwarts acceptance letter came was the day her aunt seemed to have finally lost every bit of calm she had with the situation at home with her niece. It was completely replaced by fear, and hatred. The giraffe woman had tried her best to beat the magic out of her, to make her normal, and when it failed, she had deemed it better to pretend she was no longer in existence. It was better to ignore her than to accept her right? Wrong.

The older woman had taken one look at the familiar envelope in her unnatural niece's dainty little hand, and the owl perched on her shoulder, and fainted outright. Violet had simply rolled her eyes at the overly dramatic response and walked upstairs with both the letter and the owl. She scowled down at it, however, as she recognized several compulsion charms laced throughout the parchment, keyed to her personally. What a manipulative old creep! Yet he had the audacity to call Tom evil?

Her magic destroyed them quickly, and she gave it a quick readthrough. It was a simple letter, only slightly differing from the one Tom himself had received. The book list was also similar, much to their equal disgust. Did they simply remain stagnant throughout all these year? What bunch of cowardly, idiotic fools! She let out an irritated huff, and grabbed a simple sheet of muggle paper, and a pen. After writing out a polite response to the Deputy Headmistress, the barn owl that had delivered the letter took her response, after accepting a bit of treacle tart and a few sips of water of course, and flew out of the window.

She read the list a few more times to be sure she remembered everything she needed. It was disappointing to realize how little she would be learning from the once great school, but Tom had been persistent that she attend. No matter how many times she begged to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, he had insisted she needed to attend Hogwarts. She hadn't been pleased about it, but eventually conceded his point about their plans.

_Time to go show your face in the wizarding world for the first time, my Little Flower. _The dark haired girl groaned softly.

_Yes, it is. Unfortunately. I wonder how much of a shock it will be to the old man when they receive the return letter. No doubt they thought the would be needing to send someone for me. _Tom chuckled. He had already expressed his views on allowing someone to follow them into the Alley, quite verbally she might add.

_Perhaps he will have a heart attack, and save us the trouble. _Violet snorted and rolled her eyes.

_Doubtful. It would be too easy._ The Dark wizard sighed heavily.

_Pity._ She laughed aloud at how put out the Dark Lord sounded.

_It's alright, Tom Cat, you have me for your entertainment._ It was his turn to snort.

_Of course, I will always have you. You are mine. __My dark, dangerous, Little Flower. _She felt as though her eyes were going to roll out of her head. So possessive.

_You can't just own a person, Tom. I will not be one of your followers, you know this._ A few moments of silence passed as the young witch gathered her things together. She dressed in a pair of emerald green wizarding robes, and placed numerous Notice Me Not Charms over them to avoid the muggles seeing her dressed oddly.

_You are mine. My partner, not my follower, but mine all the same. _She sighed heavily, and made her way out of the house and towards a hidden alleyway between a few of the shops in town. Once she was sure it was clear, she disaperated to one of the many apparition points near the Leaky Cauldron.

_I will agree that I am yours, but that also means that you are mine. My partner in crime, my first friend. My Dark Lord._ It appeared as though she had the last word, so the Girl Who Lived made her way through the crowded pub. Her charms were removed before entering, and slowly but surely the people within the pub began to notice her. She pretended to be surprised, even blushing and stuttering her way through the many greetings until the bartender was finally able to free her from their suffocating grasp.

She pretended to learn the way to open the archway, ooing and ahhing at the appropriate moments. He spent a few moments explaining where to go, and where not to go for her school supplies, and suggested she go and visit the bank at the end of the Alley before doing her shopping. She thanked him with a false smile, but internally she was sneering at everyone. What made them believe they had any right to touch her in any way? Did personal space mean nothing to these people?

_I did warn you it would be this way, Via._ She mentally pictured herself flipping him the bird and continued toward the large marble building. He laughed. _Maybe when you're older, love. I prefer my lovers a bit more matured._ She didn't even waste her imaginary breath to give him an answer, and ignored the smug amusement that filtered into her mind when she didn't deny it.

The Goblins were fantastic, they pretended it was her first visit, and had all of the people within hearing distance whispering about her being there by herself, and why it was her first visit if she was the Heiress of an Ancient House. She could only hope the article the next day was going to go in the right direction.

Griphhook met her in his office with a wide smirk on his face. He got her set up with a money pouch, and a solid gold card that were both connected to her trust vault. The pouch would allow her to draw money directly form her vault, up to two hundred galleons at a time, and the card would allow her make much larger purchases at once. It worked in a similar way to a muggle credit card, so she would be able to purchase things at muggle shops with ease. Since she was turning eleven in less than a week, they also brought her to the Potter and the Black family vaults for her to choose books that hadn't been transferred to Grimauld Place yet. It would be ready soon, and she would only have to return to the Dursley's a few times a week in order for the Blood Wards to remain active.

Along with the books however, she grabbed few weapons, and a wand as well. She had felt them call to her magic as soon as she stepped inside the main Black vault. The wand had originally belonged to the only Black in history to have become a Headmaster of Hogwarts, and was composed of Acacia wood, and Threstal hair. As she felt a much better connection to it than the one she had been using before, she decided to use this powerful wand to practice the Dark Arts instead, and use the Ebony wand as a backup. It was also rumored that many throughout the generations had attempted to use the infamous wand, only to be rejected quite forcefully. She was honored to have been chosen by it, and Tom was once again quite smug about her achievement.

The weapons she chose, or that chose her, really, were an entirely different story. They were a matching set, and she could barely take her eyes away from them as soon as they came into view. Inside a deep blue velvet cushioned display case were three different sets of blades. One was a pair of lovely twin daggers, both fitting perfectly in her hands, and were just right for her in both weight and style. Next to them was a set of seven throwing knives, an interesting fighting style she had been dying to try out, but had yet to do so. They also seemed to be heavily charmed to return to their holster moments after being thrown, much to her pleasure. Behind both sets of smaller blades within the case was an absolutely breathtaking shortsword. Its length and weight were absolutely perfect for her size and strength, and she was itching to test it out. They were Goblin made, solid black, including the metal, and judging from the amount of sharpening charms laced throughout each, it was likely they could slice through bone with ease. They were beautifully ornate, with multiple onyx, obsidian, black opal, and black diamond stones set into the hilt, along with the Black Family crest. Each was completely saturated in an intoxicating amount of Dark Magic, Necromancer Magic to be specific, and both Tom and herself were practically salivating over their beauty and lethality.

According to the record book, the full set was called the Hell-Shadow Blades, only used by powerful Necromancers of the Black Family. They were made from the element of Hell Shadow, only able to be activated and controlled by a Natural Necromancer, as only they had the power to summon such a powerful element. It their inactive state, they apparently caused severe feelings of fear, abandonment, and loss to those the blade drew blood from. The longer they went without treatment, the wore it would become. They were known to develop horrible nightmares, hallucinations, and physical pain equal to the Torture Curse to the point the victim would lose the will to live. More often then not, the suffering witch or wizards either lose their minds to insanity, or end their own lives either in the middle or battle, or soon after. They were truly formidable, and she did not hesitate to remove them from the vault.

She placed all of her books, and weapons inside of her warded trunk and placed it within her bottomless bag to sort through later. Between herself and Tom, they had found quite a few books and scrolls that looked interesting, mostly on Dark or Lost Magics. Much to her excitement, she had found several inside the Potter Family Vault that explained in detail many techniques for her to try with her Telepathy, and was already making plans to try out several of them. It was a bit unfortunate she would have to wait to see the rest of the tomes, as she had ordered the entire collection to be placed in her home. It was of course worth the wait, but she was beginning to become impatient.

All in all things were coming together quite nicely. She would soon have a secure place to live, access to a hoard of new knowledge, and possibly a few new allies. Tom was ready to see Hogwarts once again, and eager to visit the Chamber of Secrets to finish collecting the parstletongue books from Salazar's study, and see the Founder's large familiar, Boros. Violet was also excited to be going to the ancient castle, though she would be more so if it wasn't for the manipulative old goat.

They finished off their meeting with her claiming the Heiress rings for all four of her Family Houses, though she would of course only be displaying the Potter crest. The rings apparently protected against attacks on the mind in both spell and potion form, which was an excellent excuse to justify why it was impossible to enter her mind. Of course Dumbles would be suspicious regardless, simply for the fact she wasn't the way he wanted her to be. She was not clueless, nor was she misinformed, broken, malleable, naïve, or any of the things that old coot would have her be. Violet wasn't stupid, she knew he had made it where the Dursley's would 'keep her in line' and break her so that he could shape her into the perfect little Gryffindor weapon. Well he was in for a huge surprise come September 1st.

After finishing with the bank, she made her way over to Ollivander's to get her official wand. The wand she had been using, Ebony wood with a Dragon heartstring core, and now her new Acacia and Threstal hair wand, were perfect so she would be able to do much without fear of detection, but she needed one to keep the Headmaster and the Ministry off her back during school. Hopefully she would be able to find a good enough match in the old shop as the one she had just gotten from the Black vault.

The place was old and smelled of dust, but she could feel the magic flowing throughout it. Tom had been insistent that she learn to feel magic, and spent hours each day teaching her various methods to do so. She was standing for a few moments until she felt an odd presence approach from the back of the store. Her feeling his presence as he moved was the only reason she did not jump when the older man appeared from behind the many shelves. He was completely silent, unnaturally so..

The closer he came towards her, the more aware she was that this man was definitely _not_ human. She could sense it. It was almost as though every part of her mind was screaming danger and calming her at the same time. It was a very odd sensation, and she barely suppressed a shiver when he stood before her.

"Ah, Miss. Potter. I wondered when I'd be seeing you here. I remember as if it were just yesterday your mother and father were here getting their first wands." He smiled at her and began reciting out both of her parents' wand components. She found herself increasingly intrigued with the man the longer she was in his presence. He looked human, he moved a bit too gracefully to be normal, but it was still the movements of a human. But his magic.. His magic was incredible. It felt as if there were two polar opposites fighting for dominance in one vessel. Almost as though she were looking at both a predator and a prey in the same body.

She continued her observations quietly as the measuring tape began to move around her, measuring her arms, shoulders, hands, and oddly enough, her fingers, and her fingernails. The man went to the back of the shop and returned with several thin boxes. They wasted little time moving through the wands, each even more unsuitable than the next. Though instead of being upset with her, the man seemed to almost bounce with excitement. His eyes became more and more wild with each rejected wand.

"Tricky customer, ay? Not to worry. I know I've got the perfect match for you here somewhere." It almost seemed as though they went through about half of the store before something finally happened. He placed the wand into her hand as if it were made of glass, muttering about how 'curious' it was when it shot out red sparks. Violet, however, noticed something wasn't quite right. It was as though the magic of the wand had began to surround her in warmth, only to fall flat at the last moment.

The 'man but not man' hummed in thought, before disappearing again toward the back of the shop. When he reappeared he was holding a long box covered in a silk cloth. He placed the box down onto the desk before her and uncovered it, revealing several raw blocks of wood in various shades of color.

"It seems, Miss. Potter as though this wand core did indeed choose you, though it fell a bit short with the bond when it tried connecting with the wood. All you need to do it place your wand hand over the blocks and pick up the one that you feel a pull towards." She nodded her understanding and hovered her hand over the blocks of wood, sending her magic out towards each. Her hand paused over an almost white colored wood as she felt a small tug in her magic, and when she picked it up, she felt it begin to hum in her palm. The man paled as she grasped it in her hand, but nodded and accepted it carefully.

"How long will it take for it to be finished, sir?" She asked politely, though she really wished to know what the odd behavior was about, and what the hell he was in general. He stared into her eyes for a moment, making her mildly uncomfortable.

"The wand will be ready in approximately two hours. You may pay now, and return to retrieve it then." She paid for it, along with another wrist holster and a calf holster, both in dragon hide to match the other holster she had.

She made her way out into the Alley and decided to go ahead and order an entirely new wizarding wardrobe along with her school robes. Walking into Madam Malkins she was helped almost immediately, by the owner herself, much to her amusement. The older woman was more than happy to help her, taking down notes of the robes and dresses she wanted to be made. First though she needed to be fitted for them, so she climbed up on the pedestal and waited patiently as the kind but flustered woman took her measurements.

Tom was attempting to have her wear only colors he approved of, but Violet was having none of it. She would wear whatever she wanted dammit. She got several pairs of casual robes in emerald green, forest green, black, dark grey, crimson red, navy blue, royal blue, brilliant violet, and deep purple, as well as a bit more formal robes in emerald green and silver, royal blue and silver, crimson red and silver, and violet and gold. She was also talked into getting a pair of dress robes in Slytherin green, both Tom and Madam Malkin insisting she may need them, and that they would look perfect on her.

Along with robes she also got a wide variety of dresses in mainly in various shades of green, blue, purple, and black, as well as shoes to match everything. She also chose a number of comfortable sleepwear and undergarments, mostly of the lace and silk variety, much to Tom's amusement. At Tom's insistence she also got a set of full formal Heiress robes, and set of dueling robes in the Potter and Black family colors of Crimson and Gold, and Black and Silver. Along with the dueling robes, she also got a complete set of black dragon hide clothing; a long sleeve tunic, fitted pants, combat style boots, gloves and cloak, along with the spell resistant acromantula silk undergarments that were worn beneath the rough armorlike clothing. When she asked her companion why she would need such garments so soon, he expressed that she should be prepared for anything.

All of her clothes, including her school robes were to be made with only the finest material of course, something that nearly brought the woman to tears as she paid with her gold Gringotts card. The clothes would also be charmed to grow with her for the next few years, with the dragon hide and the acromantula silk never truly needing to be replaced unless they were damaged, as the magical materials were made to resize automatically to fit anyone.

As the clothes were to be ready in three hours, she decided get the rest of what she would be needing for school. She purchased an official trunk for her school things, as well as a bag to carry them from class to class. She would of course be placing the charms and wards over it herself, and made sure to get it in a stylish black leather with her initials written on it in silver for the trunk, and black with silver stitching for her school bag. Even though it was a simple model, she did splurge a bit on a fairly large library compartment for the trunk to hold all of the books she could display out in the open. There would be no one in Hogwarts who could say Violet Potter did not have nice things.

The next on her mental list of course was to visit the Apothecary and purchase the Potions ingredients she needed, and the ingredients she wanted for her own projects. The man behind the counter looked at her a bit oddly as he watched her inspect each item before placing it into her basket. His eyes widened even more when she purchased everything with her card, and glanced at the Potter Crest that was visible on her finger. Really, could he not see the scar? She simply rolled her eyes, and placed her purchases within her bottomless bag to be sorted through later.

With Potions still on her mind, she visited the Cauldron Shop next and bought the standard pewter cauldron, along with several other sizes and materials, such as copper, brass, silver, stone, quarts, and even crystal, though sadly the gold, platinum, diamond and other more expensive versions would have to wait until she could have access to her larger vaults. Not many knew there were many different potions that required different types of cauldrons, or could only touch a certain material, but she was very interested in experimenting with them. She also made sure to purchase the best quality knives, scales, stirring rods, etc. that she would ever need for any of her potioning projects. She was planning on brewing quite often, and she wished to use only the best equipment available.

Each shop was visited, and Violet purchased the finest quality items she would need for school, saving the best for last. Quills, parchment, ink, notebooks, and several leather journals, were purchased in Scribbulus Writing Instruments. The notebooks for class, and the leather journals for her personal research. After she had all of her writing utensils, she made her way over to Flourish and Blotts. She knew it would take a while for her to find books to interest her, as well as gathering books for her classes. Although she rarely ever went to this bookshop, as they tended to have much more Light propaganda than other bookstores, but this was all for show of course.

It turned out it only took her an hour to find a wide variety of school friendly books to take to Hogwarts, just in time to pick up her wand from Ollivanders. Upon entering the small shop, she found the 'man but not a man' waiting for her with a smooth, slender box in his hand. He smiled sadly at her and placed it in her hands, almost as though he thought she was going to suddenly die from touching it. Raising a single eyebrow at the behavior, she opened it slowly. A gasp escaped from both her own mouth, and inside of her head from Tom when she laid her eyes on the newly customized wand.

_That... That looks exactly like my wand!_ But Violet was only half listening to the Dark Lord in her head. Inside the box was the most beautiful wand she had ever seen. It was white like bone, the handle carved into an ornate snake with two emeralds as eyes. Her other two wands were lovely, with the almost black ebony wood covered in intricate Celtic knots, and the dark acacia wood carved with dozens of skeletal, ghostly faces inside of an inferno of hellfire, and they both accepted her magic quite well, the acacia more so than the other, but this.. The delicious magic radiating off of the white wood, called to her almost hypnotically, whispering in her mind for her to pick it up. She licked her lips, and picked it up gently, another gasp escaping her mouth as a feeling of electricity shot throughout her entire body. Violet sparks shot out of the end, and she gazed down at it in awe and wonder.

"It is curious you should be destined for this wand, Miss. Potter.. For it's twin, gave you that scar." Her eyes widened slightly, the ecstasy of the magic still humming throughout her veins. Twin? She had the twin wand of Tom?

"Twin?" He nodded gravely.

"Yes. Should the Holly wood have chosen you, the two would have simply been brother wands, as the Phoenix who gave the feather for this wand gave the feather for the other wand as well. It is a very rare occurrence, for this wood is from the same tree as his as well, Yew. They are exactly the same in every way. Powerful. You will do great things with this wand, Miss. Potter. For after all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things.. Terrible.. But great." Well then... that may not have been the best thing to say to someone whose parents were murdered by the guy. But she had to hand it to him, the Dark Lord _had _done terrible yet great things. She should know. He happened to be a permanent resident in her head, and loved to tell her about all of it constantly.

She couldn't help but admire the wand for the entire walk to Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was magnificent, and it didn't help that Tom was completely dumbstruck by the entire event as well. Twin wands. There were never Twin wands! At least, not for past several centuries there hadn't been, not at the same time. This was quite the situation, as everyone expected them to kill each other, and their wands couldn't even shoot a single negative spell at the other!

_Well, there goes the prophecy, we literally cannot kill each other now._ She had to suppress a bark of laughter at the blunt statement.

_So you're saying you were still planning on killing me when you got your body back? I'm wounded, Tom._ She told him sarcastically, causing him to groan.

_Of course not, Via, you know what I mean. As soon as Dumbledore sees that wand he will become even more suspicious. That is an exact copy of my wand, love. _She found herself smiling smugly to herself. She had the twin of Dark Lord's wand. It was destined for her to have it, and she was more than happy.

_Good. It just means we are even more connected than before. There will be no escaping me now, Dark Lord or not.. _She told him in the most cheerful voice she could, causing a wave of both pleasure and unease to flood throughout her mind from her companion and only friend.

_I am not sure if I should be pleased or terrified. _Her smile widened.

_I don't know, Tom, you did train me personally._ Another groan.

_Terrified then. _With a smug smile, she entered the somewhat dirty little shop. The first thing Violet noticed inside of the Owl Emporium was the most beautiful snowy white owl she had ever laid eyes on. It eyed her carefully as she approached it.

"I'd be careful if I were you, that one is a right terror. Extremely temperamental, she's bitten at least three people just today." She smiled sweetly at the seemingly harmless, yet violent owl.

"She's perfect. Would you like to come home with me, beautiful girl?" The owl eyed her warily for a few moments before hooting softly, flying over to her shoulder. The shopkeeper's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly began ringing her up for her new friend, plenty of premium owl treats, and a large deluxe cage and perch. She shrunk her purchases down and placed them inside her bottomless bag.

"I believe I am going to name you Hedwig, how's that sound?" The owl nipped her finger affectionately as she pet her gently. Violet chuckled. "I live in number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. My relatives are a bit on the horrid side though, so it may be best if you stay away from them. If you wish to stretch your wings a bit, you can meet me there." She hooted happily and wasted little time taking to the air.

It hadn't been three hours just yet, but she decided to go ahead and make her way over to Madam Malkins to wait for her clothes. The overly excited woman assured her they would be ready soon, so she took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs in the waiting room. A book on Ancient Runes kept her attention while she waited, until the door opened and she heard a very pompous hmph. Looking up, she was unsurprised to see what appeared to be a muggleborn witch.

The bushy haired girl had her nose so far stuck up in the air she looked absolutely ridiculous. Brushing her off as unimportant, she went back to her book without saying a thing. The young girl's parents were obviously nervous and uncomfortable with their new surroundings, but they seemed to be standing firmly beside their daughter. They ushered her over to one of the waiting seamstresses and asked for the standard set of Hogwarts robes. They of course helped her immediately. Though it wasn't long before Violet was regretting returning to the shop early, and it had nothing to do with the girl's blood status.

It would have been barrable, had the girl paused to breathe once or twice between sentences while she asked about a hundred questions, and complained loudly, and obnoxiously, the entire time. She complained about the uniform style, the fabric, the method the seamstress was using, the old fashioned décor, the seamstress' clothes themselves, and everything her eyes could see within the shop. It got to the point where Tom was asking her every few minutes if she could just kill the little mudblood already. She had to mentally explain that she couldn't just kill her in broad daylight, though she wasn't sure if she was telling him, or reminding herself of that fact. He had snorted at her afterthoughts, and told her it would be fine, that she was just another mudblood, no harm no foul. She had simply rolled her eyes at his prejudiced words, and continued reading her book. Or at least she tried to. The young girl had gotten a bit louder and more irritating as time passed. The Potter Heiress had eventually developed a tick in her left eye, and every time the girl insulted the wizarding world, her patience would dwindle bit by bit.

Once she had thought she was finished, as the shop was blissfully silent. For about three whole minutes. When she began again, this time is was about why they use candles, and how stupid it was when they lived in such modern times and had electricity. Violet had lost the little bit of patience she had left and slammed her book closed, making everyone in the shop jump slightly. Her emerald eyes narrowed coldly at the startled little girl.

"I imagine things are a bit different to you here, but different does not mean you should insult an entire culture of people, especially since you are now apart of that culture, not to mention surrounded by it at the current moment. It is the same concept if you visit another country, you wouldn't go to India and expect the to be the same as Britain would you? Or insult them continuously for half an hour straight? If you must shout about your idiotic, ignorant, biased and bigoted opinions, at least do so out of my hearing range, as I wish for my eardrums to remain intact." Her voice cut through them like a knife, causing the three of them to flinch back, as well as the woman helping them. Though it seemed it was not enough to shut her up completely as the obnoxious little witch opened her mouth again to argue, only to be cut off by Madam Malkin herself letting her know the rather large order was finished.

"Heiress Potter, I apologize for the wait. I have your entire order here for you." The formal wording of Violet's name was enough to shock the girl into silence once again, thankfully. Though the older witch eyed the annoying little twat warily as she supervised her wealthy customer collecting her new clothing, almost as though the store would be blamed for the muggleborn's rude behavior. The Heiress was quite please with the clothing however, and thanked the woman kindly, promising to come back. Her words caused the older witch to practically glow with happiness, much to Violet's amusement.

She ignored the muggleborn completely as she made her way out of the shop, her fine robes packed safely within her bottomless bag with the rest of her items. What a vile, stupid, ignorant little cow. She would have worried about her being in the same house, but it was highly unlikely she would make it into Snake Pit, or even survive past a few days if she did.

The rest of the day was spent visiting the various shops to see if there was anything of interest. She did manage to find a few small things she thought would look nice in her dorm at Hogwarts, such as throw blankets, rugs, and decorative pillows. The rest would be entirely transfiguration oriented.

When she got hungry, she ate at the Leaky Cauldron, and when she was ready to leave, she took the Knight Bus home. It wasn't the most pleasant modes of transportation, but it was fast, and the only magical way home she could take legally. Being famous had the tremendous disadvantage of having eyes following her everywhere.

Once again, the muggles ignored her presence when she entered her relatives' home, with the exception of the customary sneers of course. They had been slowly growing more and more vicious towards her for some unknown reason. She assumed the knowledge she would soon be going to Hogwarts to learn more magic was weighing down on them. Though they didn't dare tell her so, or attempt to harm her, she had the suspicion they were planning something. She had planted a few spells over them that prevented them from telling anyone about what happens within the home, but there were of course exceptions to this. They had never stopped calling her freak or girl, and never truly treated her fairly, but they didn't starve or beat her any more. At least they weren't completely stupid, but it seemed they weren't smart either if they were going to try and pull something. It was only a matter of time really, they would regret harming her eventually.

Her birthday was coming up soon, and she planned to visit one of the muggle stores to purchase herself some new muggle clothing to replace the old worn ones, a few new art supplies to replenish her stock, and possibly a few new books. When she was young, she hadn't even known her own birthday, much like she hadn't known her name. The only reason she knew her name, birthday and age was from her muggle school, as they had needed it for records.

She thought about buying herself a cupcake as well, and maybe visit the ice cream shop. Possibly summon a Hellhound or two to play fetch with. It wasn't every day one turned eleven, now was it?

* * *

Severus Snape was not happy. Not in the least. Minerva had decided to send him to pay a visit to the Potter brat instead of herself, as she was busy tending to the newest batch of muggleborns and did not have the time to spare. Why could the idiot Hagrid not do the visiting? Albus himself had suggested the overgrown heathen. It seemed the Universe was indeed attempting to punish him in every way possible.

It was with this thought in mind that he apparated to a secluded area in Little Whinging and walked the short distance to Number Four Privet Drive. Neither Albus nor Minerva had mentioned the name of Violet's muggle guardians, and he assumed she was staying with some sort of distant relative of the Evan's family. As it was her birthday, she was likely being doted upon and ravished with gifts that very moment. Arrogant little brat.

So it was with no small amount of shock that he stood in the open doorway the small home, looking into the pale face of Petunia Dursley, Lily's magic hating sister. That old fool had sent her here? To live with this vile, wretched woman? His first thought was that he must be mistaken. Surely Lily would have made it known her beloved daughter was not to be sent here of all places.

"You!" She screeched. He rolled his eyes at her dramatics and pushed past her into the home.

"Yes. Me. I am here to see Violet Potter." Her face contorted into a scowl, and she slammed the door closed behind him. It was clear it was meant to startle him, however pathetic an attempt it was. He simply raised a single eyebrow at her.

"The _freak _is upstairs in her room." She spat, pointing her boney finger toward the staircase. His eyes narrowed. He remembered clearly how much Lily hated that word. Petunia had called both of them that throughout their childhood.

He made his way silently up the stairs, taking note of the overly neat and clean atmosphere, only to stop before the most vile and disgusting room he had ever laid eyes on. It was littered with various broken muggle items, and leftover food wrappers. There was a large television, what appeared to be some sort of game system, and several stacks of video discs surrounding it. There was also a neglected desk in the corner with a computer, and an equal amount of discs surrounding it as well. A pathway was made so one would make their way back and fourth to the bed, the computer, and the doorway. The Dark Wizard sneered. It was the room of a spoiled brat! It seemed his earlier assumption had been correct.. Although, why were there so many posters of violent images, and scantily clad women plastered all over the walls?

"Who the hell are you? And why are you in my room?" A young male voice boomed from behind him. He turned swiftly, only to internally recoil at both the physical image, and the stench. Standing in the doorway was possibly the most obese child he had ever seen. The filthy blond had barely fit through the doorway, which Severus had now noted had been expanded at least twice throughout the years. He scowled down at the whale of a boy.

"I am looking for Violet's room. Where is it?" He demanded. The obese boy screwed up his face in disgust.

"Oh so you're one of _them. _The freak is down at the end of the hall." Freak. There was that word again. He gritted his teeth, and walked the distance down to the end of the hall. It seemed they wished to place enough space between themselves and the Girl Who Lived as they could.

He pushed open the door and paused in shock, every snarky comment dying in his throat. Only years of Occlumency training prevented him from gaping at the abrupt difference it the two rooms. While the whale's room was overflowing with toys, and expensive muggle items, this one had _nothing._ It had a single twin bed, one dresser, a small wardrobe, a bookshelf full of worn books, and a small desk. The walls were a dark emerald green, and the floor a dark wood, possibly ebony, though something felt.. off.. about the room. It was saturated in magic. He studied the floor and furniture carefully, quickly realizing the reasoning behind the off feeling. Every piece of furniture had been transfigured into what it was now. The abrupt difference from muggle to magically crafted was what he had sensed before. But why did she need to do such a thing?

The only thing there that was not magically altered were the drawings and paintings spread across the walls. There were paintings of everything from the sunset, to gardens, to random woodland creatures. Each equally detailed and impressive. It was clear she had her mother's artistic talent, and he found himself inspecting each of them with vigor just as he had with the drawings is old friend had created when they were young. His obsidian eyes landed on one with a young woman with fiery red hair, and he felt his chest seize painfully. Her green eyes were filled with a happiness he hadn't seen since they were children, though the small amount of sadness was also there behind the bright orbs. The attention to detail was astounding. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from his former best friend and focus on the reason of his visit.

Violet herself sat in a tiny wooden chair at her desk, scribbling in a small worn notebook with a muggle pen. Her dress was noticeably a few sizes too small, and the green fabric was quite worn and faded. His heart sunk as he noticed how small she was, almost alarmingly so. Her black hair was up in a messy bun, the top of her back was barely visible beneath the wavy locks that had escaped it. It was there that he noticed the faint red lines, looking suspiciously similar to whip lashes...

White hot anger flooded through him as he continued to note the various other scars that littered her small body. How dare they harm her? Filthy muggle animals! How many times had Albus reassured all of them that she was well cared for? How she was being spoiled and ravished with gifts. Evidence of the exact opposite was sitting directly in front of the highly observant Wizard, and he was absolutely furious. He, a Master Occlumense, a Slytherin and former spy, had been tricked by a manipulative, senile, lemon candy eating Gryffindor!

It took quite a few moments for him to regain control of himself before he cleared his throat, gaining her attention. She tensed, her eyes snapping to his and her body immediately went on guard. He almost choked as he took in the details of her face, she was nothing like either of her parents. Her eyes were her mothers, yes, but that was where the similarities stopped. Even her hair was different, far from the famous tangled raven mop her father had. It was smooth, wavy, and black as the abyss.

The first thought that came to his mind as he observed the young girl before him was that she looked like a fallen angel, though he could see the sharpness in her eyes that said otherwise. If he hadn't known beforehand who she was, he would have thought her a Black. With her porcelain skin, and sharp aristocratic features, she would pass as one of the elite Purebloods easily. Her expression was cold and closed off as she waited for him to speak.

He grazed the surface of her mind and barely held back his shock when he met secure walls. How did she obtain such strong shields? Occlumency was not an easy thing to master, he should know. It appeared as though she had felt his attempted scan, and her eyes narrowed further.

"Who are you?" Her voice was smooth as silk, but just as cold as the expression across her face.

"My name is Severus Snape. I am the Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A flicker of excitement and understanding passed across her face before it was gone. She had definitely been training in Occlumency, though how? Why would she need it at such a young age? And why was she so excited when he told her his name? Too many questions were spinning around his mind, and he was only snapped out of it when she spoke once more.

"I see. Well Professor, what is it I can do for you then?" He examined the sparse room openly for a few moments, noting her tensing once more.

"Well, first I shall wish to know why it is that your room is full of transfigured furniture." His voice was void of his usual bite, something that seemed to shock her a bit. She frowned for a moment before focusing on the small bed before them. It a moment it changed back into it's original form, and the Potions Master had to fight against the growl that threated to release itself from his throat. The place that once held a small twin bed, sat a well used, dirty, and flimsy cot. The words 'FREAK'S BED' written on it in bold letters by what seemed to be a child's hand.

He flicked his wand and returned it to the state it was before. "I see. You went to Diagon Alley and purchased your school supplies then?" She nodded. "How is it you knew where to go?" Her eye twitched in irritation.

"I remembered my parents speaking about it and asked my aunt where it was." He gave her a disbelieving look. There was no way Petunia would have told her where to go. Her lip twitched slightly. "She eventually conceded when I told her I would turn the flowers in her garden into cockroaches." He snorted, and nodded his understanding. The same temper as her mother it seemed. After a few moments he realized what she had said about remembering her parents speaking about it.

"You remembered that far back?" He was hit with another realization. "You have a Magical Eidetic Memory." The Potters were known to have had a few in their family tree with that particular Gift, though her father had most definitely not been one of them. She frowned at his statement, but nodded.

"I've always been able to remember things." He studied her for a moment.

"How long have you been going to the Alley?" She hesitated. "I will not inform anyone of what you say to me." She placed her pen down on the desk and seemed to debate for a few moments about whether or not to tell him something. He waved his wand and conjured a chair for himself so he could sit with her for a while, and waited quietly. He was intrigued, and concerned for his late friend's daughter.

"When I was about six, I started to understand I was different. The memories I had of my parents and magic were real, but my relatives wouldn't tell me anything. They hated me. I didn't even know my name, or my age until I started school." He frowned, but said nothing. "Just before my seventh birthday, I had an.. accident.. and I suppose I had a large burst of accidental magic. I'm not sure what happened, but it felt as though several rubber bands snapped inside of my head, and in my chest. After that I remembered everything perfectly. The Dursley's were terrified of me, so I knew they knew about me being magic, so I asked them. I took the bus to London, and visited Gringotts. They helped me convert some of my gold into muggle pounds so I could afford to buy clothes, and food for myself, since they obviously wouldn't. I'm not allowed to touch anything they buy. I also bought quite a few books so I could learn all I could about what I could do." Severus' mind was whirling. Not only from the fact that she had been treated so disgustingly, but also from his knowledge that there were very few things that matched the description of her magical outburst.

"Rubber bands you say?" She nodded. "What sort of accident was it?" His eyes narrowed as he watched her fidget uncomfortably.

"I was cooking breakfast, and my cousin pushed me over. The bacon grease flew all over me, and I had just been punished by my uncle for waking up late. I suppose the pain from both was a bit too much and my magic reacted, healing me." His eyes darkened.

"I see. If you would allow me to, I would like to run a few diagnostic spells over you to test something." She tensed once more, but nodded. He approached her slowly, and made sure to say the spells aloud so she would know what he was casting. He couldn't hold back a furious snarl when the results for the scan was revealed. That manipulative old goat! "It would seem there was a large number of magical blockages on both your mind and magical core. The pain from before must have caused your magic to react strongly enough to break them."

She scowled. "Magical blockages? Who would place such a thing on me? Aren't those dangerous to be placed on children?" He nodded, his anger taking a bit more effort to control. "Do you know who put them on me?"

"I have an idea, yes." He told her bitterly. Her face hardened.

"Was it Albus Dumbledore?" His eyes snapped to hers.

"Why do you ask?" She pursed her lips.

"Because he is apparently my Magical Guardian. According to the Goblins, he is also the one who sealed my parents will and made himself said guardian against their wishes. As he is the Supreme Mugwamp, he also allowed my godfather, Sirius Black, to be sent to Azkaban without a trial. I assume he did this in order to be sure I was placed beneath his 'care'." She scowled at this, and Severus frowned in thought.

"But he has also been stealing money from my parents vaults, and has taken quite a number of artifacts from them as well, and I imagine my godfather wouldn't have allowed him to do so if he wasn't locked away. He was the one who personally placed me on the doorstep of this hellhole with a letter to the Dursley's saying they should 'take care of me or else', there were also several points in the letter where it says to 'use a firm hand'. It was apparently implied that they could 'beat the freakishness' out of me. Not to mention it is highly doubtful the several different compulsion charms that were laced onto my Hogwarts letter I received just last week were placed there by the Deputy Headmistress." He scowled and stood, taking the parchment in question and casting diagnostic spells over it. They of course came back positive.

If he had been in front of Albus Dumbledore in that moment, he would have killed the man in the most painfully slow manner he could think of. But as he was not, he had to work on calming himself down so he could think clearly.

"How do you know all of this?" She smirked suddenly.

"The Goblins like me, I had my inheritance test done, both blood and magical of course, and I suppose they liked what they saw. I am, or will be, apparently one of the richest magicals in Britain, possibly all of Europe, once I gain full access to my vaults. Of course it does help that they despise Albus Dumbledore with a fiery passion, so they intend to help me take him down a few pegs. They've already helped me by cutting the old man out of my accounts unless he wishes to show up in person asking to access Violet Potter's estate, stopped sending him my banking statements, and retrieved all of the keys from both him and whoever else he had given them to." Her smirk widened. "Also, the muggles can't create Occlumency shields, so it was fairly easy to figure everything out. I found the details of the letter in my aunt's memory." She told him rather smugly.

He smirked as well. It was an extremely Slytherin thing to do, going behind such a powerful man's back like that. Not to mention a bit vindictive to force him to show his hand so openly to the public, the pureblood society and the press would make a field day out of him showing up in person to access vaults he should have no business accessing. The knowing look in her eyes suggested a bit more than she was letting on, and he could not help but ask,

"I take it that is not the only thing you have up your sleeve then?" Her smirk turned a bit vicious, and he found himself matching it with one of his own as she explained a few of her plans. Emancipation, she was the Heiress to four Ancient Houses.

In a week she would have a secure place to live out of the reach of her abusive relatives, only to return a few times a week to keep the Blood Wards Dumbledore monitored in check.

But above all, she was well informed. He could not help but feel an immense amount of pride for his best friend's daughter. She was smart, cunning, vindictive, and by far the most Slytherin child he ever had the pleasure of meeting, besides his own godson of course.

They spoke for quite some time, getting to know one another. She told him of her various likes and dislikes, and the forms of magic that interested her. She confided in him a few things, but as was expected from their first meeting, she did not reveal too much. He told her many stories of her mother, being sure to attempt not to insult her father _too _often, and it seemed to be going quite well. He had even smiled a few times! It warmed his icy heart to know he would have a chance to know her properly, and to find she did not blame him for hating her father. Bullies were an issue for her as well, though he had to grudgingly admit the man _had_ stopped being a twat eventually. Even if it was only when Lily had put her foot down.

They made plans to communicate via owl, and he attempted not to scowl when she admitted her only plans for her birthday that day was to go out and buy herself new muggle clothes, and a few books. She would never want for anything if he had anything to say about it. He immediately began making plans to gift her with something special for her birthday, even if it would be a bit late. Dumbledore though, the things he had done were unforgivable, and when the time came, he was going to make that old man pay dearly for his manipulations.

Little did the dour Potions Master know, he wasn't the only one planning the old goat. A certain voice inside of the angelic little girl before him was planning even worse things for the Light Lord, and when the Malfoy family heard of the disgraceful things that had been done to Narcissa's relative, there was going to be even more hell to pay. No one messed with the Black Family. No one..

Hundreds of miles away, in a castle hidden in the mountains of Scotland, a very old wizard many believed to be the next Merlin, shivered. He looked around his overly colorful office in confusion, attempting to find the unknown source of his unease, only to see nothing out of place. He shrugged it off as unimportant, and continued looking over the papers on his desk. His plans to control the Wizarding World's little Light Savior were all coming together... Or so he thought..


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am super excited to see you back reading my new update! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I'm thinking about doing a few for each school year. This is where it gets a bit off script, though it never really started _on _script.. but still..

I'm still no 100% sure about pairings just yet, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know.

Please drop some constructive comments on what you think about this new chapter, and if you are worried about Hermione.. don't.. I have plans.. evil mastermind plans.. mwahaha..

Also, I really appreciate your reviews! The first one I read I don't think I've ever been so girlishly excited! My cat looked at me like I was insane because I squealed in delight at four o'clock in the morning! I am happy you are enjoying this so far. Everything I have written came to me about a week ago in a dream... so I'm glad you guys don't think I'm crazy!

* * *

Both Violet and Tom were extremely pleased with the next several weeks' events. Severus was now a valuable ally, as were the Malfoy Family. Before leaving the Dursley's, the Potions Master had agreed to help teach her to control her Telepathy, and to contact both Lord and Lady Malfoy to help as well with her Gifts. He had been shocked to learn she had inherited five natural gifts, but more than willing to help her receive proper training for each. She of course didn't tell him exactly what each Gift was, but the mention of Narcissa, her husband, and possibly her sisters were sort of giveaway.

They communicated via owl at first, with many books being sent to her as a belated birthday gift, along with many high quality potions and creams to help repair the damage done to her body by the muggles. Something she was extremely grateful for, as she had not been happy about the prospect of going to Hogwarts as a tiny little scarred up mess. The altered and perfected remedies allowed her to return to a healthy weight, and remove all of her scars in no time. She had been planning on brewing the potions herself, but there was only so much she could do on her own being so young, something that often irritated her companion.

He had then set her up a correspondence with Lady Malfoy, who she insisted Violet call her Aunt Cissa, as they were family. The formidable woman had also felt the need to purchase her a beautiful diamond and amethyst hair pin, the amethysts forming several delicate violets. It was a very thoughtful gift, and the first piece of jewelry she had ever owned. Actually, the books from Severus and the hair clip had been the first anything she had ever received for her birthday since her parents had been alive, and even then she had only been one.. She couldn't be happier as both of the older Malfoys also happily agreed to teach her to control her Black inherited Gifts, and her Telepathy as soon as possible. They even insisted she join them over the Yule holiday break from school, as she had never celebrated it properly before.

Lord Malfoy had also graciously gifted her a young, yet slightly batty, house elf by the name of Dobby. He stayed at Grimmauld Place with her other elf, Kreacher, who was quite old, and if possible even more insane than the other. He had been quite violent at first but after reassuring him he could keep all of his old master and mistress' things, he had practically worshiped the ground she walked on and taken up the role as the Black Family's head elf with both vigor and pride, determined to show the new elf the proper ways to take care of such a prestigious home. She had been thrilled when both elves turned out to be a godsend, their cooking was superb, and they always made sure her mail arrived on time and were free of anything harmful. Not to mention they were both absolutely obsessed with making sure she had everything she would ever need, and were both looking forward to serving her.

The young Malfoy Heir had also began to write to her, though it was mostly expressing his excitement over having another family member close to his age, and promises to watch out for her during their school year. He was technically the oldest between them, so it seemed he had taken the protective older cousin role very seriously. He also promised to introduce her to a few of his friends when they met on the train, explaining that they were trustworthy allies and from powerful families.

The Potter Heiress was very excited to meet other people, especially ones that had such good connections in the wizarding world. But mostly ones who were from old, Dark and Neutral families instead of the blindingly Light families Dumblefuck would likely be pushing her towards. Tom had been delighted as well, stating that she was already starting to build connections and forming her Inner Circle. Violet had simply rolled her eyes, and calmly stated that he was the Dark Lord here, not her. He had remained quiet after that, but she could feel his smugness regardless.

The weeks went by and before she knew it September 1st was closing in, and she was ready to start her first year at Hogwarts. Her home at Grimmauld had been like a dream come true, and she had wasted little time inviting both Severus and the Malfoys over for a visit as soon as she had moved in. Within the first week, she had her first ever lessons in both her Warrior Instinct, and Necromancy Magics from Narcissa, much to her pleasure, as well as a duo lesson from both Lucius and Severus with helping her to control her Telepathy. They were each more than thrilled to see she had already made progress in each, and had shown her many ways to improve them, and to sneak less than legal tomes into Hogwarts to continue to learn more about them.

Severus, whom she had taken to call Father, as he continued to act as a parental figure, and her Uncle Lucius had both informed her that she was not under any circumstances to allow herself to be sorted into Gryffindor. She had simply scoffed, and assured them she would never be sorted into such a house, regardless of whether or not she descended from Godric Gryffindor. They had both been pleased, but neither more so than Draco, who had quickly become a close brother figure to her. He had been terrified she would be forced into Slytherin's rival House, and had to be given a calming draught the day of their departure to Hogwarts.

Violet had of course taken the Knight Bus to King's Cross, and met with her new family just before they entered the Platform. Each of them had their Slytherin masks over their face as they said their goodbyes, but she didn't miss the fond looks the older Malfoys had given them just as they stepped onto the train.

The two Black descendants spoke animatedly to one another about their time spent training together as they found an empty compartment towards the back of the train, Draco of course insisting on placing her trunk in the overhead bin like a proper gentleman. It didn't take long for the friends her cousin had mentioned to find them, and she was quickly introduced. There was only two other girls in the group besides her, the rest were boys. They were each observing her with critical eyes.

It wasn't difficult for her mind to connect the descriptions Draco had given her to the faces before her. Both girls were pretty in their own way, but were also complete opposites. One dark haired, hazel eyed, tanned and curvy, the other blonde, with icy blue eyes, pale skin, and a petite frame. Pansy Parkinson had been described as deceitfully airheaded, and superficial, yet in reality she was quite intelligent, observant and practical. While the blonde, Daphne, had been described as cold and aloof to outsiders, though she apparently showed her true colors among friends as being a kind, thoughtful and just as much a bookworm as Violet herself was. Both girls were said to be gossip queens, and obsessed with fashion and their appearance, but were also quite magically powerful, and could turn quite vicious towards those that threaten them or their friends or family. Both chose to hide their true natures so the enemy would underestimate them, like true Slytherins.

The boys consisted of one dark haired, pale skinned and ocean blue eyed, one dark haired, dark skinned and violet eyed, and two overly large, brutish, and chubby. The pale boy, Theodore Nott, was described as quiet, almost shy, and a huge bookworm to the outside world, but to his close family and friends he was an excellent strategist, extremely observant and quick to solve problems in creative and effective ways. Blaise Zabini, however, while also being labeled as quiet and shy to others, there was no mistaking his darker personality. He was the son of the infamous 'Black Widow', and though no one truly expected much from the silent boy, he was fast, sharp witted, and would likely figure his way out of any situation using any means at his disposal, while being fiercely protective of both his family and friends.

The other two, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, weren't the smartest around, but Draco had described them as having hearts of gold when it came to those they loved, and being fiercely loyal. They would stand by each other and their friends and defend them to their death if they had to. It was very exciting to finally meet the faces behind the descriptions her fair cousin had given her.

Draco had his own skills and qualities as well of course, being trained by both a Black and a Malfoy, as well as his godfather, Severus. With his silver grey eyes, white blond hair, and pale skin, he would likely have been quite attractive if she hadn't seen him as a brother, and preferred darker hair. He was a bit dramatic at times, but he was as Slytherin as they came, and he likely knew more spells, and could brew more advanced potions than even those who were going into their O.W.L. year. He was a natural leader, being a Malfoy of course this was a given, but he was also quick to defend those he cared about, and had a sharp, silver tongue that he used often to cut down others in his path, and get himself out of sticky situations. Something she had witnessed several times already.

Violet observed them interact quietly, noting who was closer to whom. It was obvious that the two girls were quite close with one another, as were Vincent and Gregory, but it was unclear who was closer between her cousin and the two other boys. They got along quite well, and it seemed as though they had grown up together, though there was no obvious ring leader. Draco took it upon himself to act the part of course, but he never treated the other two as anything less than his equals. It was quite fascinating to watch.

"So, Violet, is it true you were raised in the muggle world?" Pansy asked, a hint of disgust in her voice. The Potter Heiress scowled.

"Yes, though I assure you it was not by personal choice. The Headmaster decided to dump me there for some unknown reason. I am happy to say that I do not plan on remaining there for long." The brunette nodded, both her and the lovely blonde exchanged knowing glances before the pale girl spoke,

"Draco has told us much about you, and what that old fool has done to you, and I must say I am appalled. What right does he have to place you with such filth?" She noted Draco's frown when she tensed for a moment.

"Violet was placed illegally under the 'care' of Dumbledore. He sealed her parents' will after they died, and made himself her Magical Guardian." Draco answered for her, and she was pleased to see the various looks of outrage on each of their faces. Theodore, however, was watching her carefully.

"What did you mean by you wont be there for long?" Violet smirked, and Draco chuckled softly, causing each of the future Slytherins to raise a single eyebrow in question.

"I may have commissioned for the Black Ancestral home to be repaired and updated, so that I may have a place to live outside of Dumbledore's reach. He has placed fairly powerful Blood Wards over the Dursley's home to monitor me, so I have to go back there a few times a week to keep them from setting off any alarms during the summer, but other than that, I don't have to deal with them at all." They each adopted both surprised and respectful expressions, as it was quite the Slytherin move, especially behind the back of someone such as Dumbledore.

They chatted lightly for the next few hours, each of them sharing a little more about themselves with the help of Draco, who was determined to get Violet out of her shell and have more friends. She was happy to say she got along quite well with each of them, and found she had quite a bit in common with both of the girls despite their girly natures. The boys seemed to adopt her cousin's view, and decided to act as older brothers to her as she was the youngest of their group. It was mildly amusing to both Tom and herself, as both knew first hand just how well she could take care of herself, but she wasn't complaining in the slightest.

When the trolley woman came to their compartment, they each eagerly purchased their favorite sweets, with Draco and Theo purchasing the largest amount. Violet had truly one quite large weakness, one that she shared with her companion. Chocolate. She could practically live off of the delicious treat. Severus had told her it was likely the result of never truly having been allowed to indulge in sweets before, and she had to grudgingly agree, though she was far from complaining.

Each of her new friends took note of her chocolate worship as she devoured several chocolate frogs in a very quick fashion. Draco teased her a bit about it as he had the first time he noticed his cousin's secret love, earning a sharp punch in the shoulder. He complained lightly for a few moments about having a bruise on his beautiful skin later, causing each of his friends to snicker, and Violet to roll her eyes. Her cousin could be such a drama queen.

They played various games of exploding snap, and Draco and Theo both got into a rather intense game of chess. It seemed to be a regular thing for the two of them to bring along a small travel chessboard and challenge each other to random games, as neither could beat the other more than twice in a row. Blaise had quietly informed her he had taken to flipping the table over, or throwing something to disrupt the chess pieces when the game went on for too long.

It was over all a very fun and happy atmosphere in their secluded and private compartment, that was until they were interrupted by a rather forcefully opened glass door. Violet scowled as she realized the intruder was the same annoying twat from Madam Malkins, though her scowl faltered as she noticed the nervous, pink faced boy standing with her.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad? This boy, Nevelle seems to have lost one." Her voice was just as arrogant as before, and she had to elbow Draco before he could tell her off. He gave her an odd look, and she sent him a mental message via her Telepathy telling him about the boy being her godbrother through his mother, Alice. His eyes widened in realization and he nodded his understanding.

"No, we haven't seen a toad, but there is a simple spell for that. Have you tried the summoning charm, Nevelle?" Everyone in the compartment noticed both the snub of the muggleborn girl, and the silent communication for Draco to hold his harsh comments. Though they were curious, they kept quiet for the moment and simply observed the oncoming altercation.

"No-no, I haven't. I don't- don't know the spell." He winced slightly as the rude little girl opened her mouth, causing Violet to narrow her eyes suspiciously.

"You! I don't know where you learned your manners from but you are quite rude, especially when you called me such awful names at Madam Malkins-" Violet let out a humorless laugh, effectively cutting off the seemingly long winded and shrill speech the girl had apparently created just for her.

"My manners? I assure you it is not I who is lacking manners, girl. You say I was the one who insulted you, yet you walked into a place that has thrived for centuries without your input and criticized every little thing about it simply because it is different than your precious little muggle world. I called you an ignorant, biased, and bigoted idiot, and you are not only every one of these things, but you are also an annoyingly self righteous, naïve and irritating girl who thinks that just because you read something in a book, it is automatically correct. You won't last a day in the real world, why don't you run along and read your precious little books, keeping your toes on the line and see how far that takes you. And when you sit there all alone surrounded by nothing but books, and no friends because you think the world is all black and white with your head stuck firmly up your tightly wound arse, I want you to think of me." She finished with a vicious smirk, her green eyes sparking with both irritation and smugness. Tears were streaming down the girls face by the time the Potter Heiress had finished her tongue lashing, and she wasted little time scurrying away as fast as she could.

Almost as though she hadn't just made a girl cry and run away in shame, she gave the chubby little blond boy a warm smile. "Nevelle Longbottom correct?" He nodded, his eyes wide with fear. "Why don't we summon that toad of yours, hmm?" She waved her wand and silently cast the spell, much to the further shock of her new friends, and the amusement of Draco. A few moments later an unfortunately plump toad came soaring down the hallway and landed gracelessly into Nevelle's waiting hands.

"Thank-thank you!" He clutched the toad close to his chest and she chuckled.

"Not to worry Nevelle, I promise I won't bite. I had a rather.. annoying.. altercation with that girl not too long ago where she basically insulted the entire wizarding culture, and she needed to be put in her place. Why don't you come sit with me? We are family after all, your mother is my godmother, which makes you practically my brother. I have pictures of us playing together in both your manor and my old home with both of our parents." His eyes practically fell out of his head, and he tripped over the doorstep while hurrying into the compartment. She closed the door wandlessly and began introducing her godbrother to the rest of her new friends.

They accepted him easily enough, both Draco and Theo taking it upon themselves to bring the shy, stuttering boy out of his shell a bit. After a while he seemed to relax, and he was even laughing and playing along with a few games of Exploding Snap. Both Draco and Violet frowned when they heard Nevelle speaking of his stern Grandmother, and Theo scoffed outright when he claimed to be nearly a squib.

"Are you using a hand me down wand?" The nervous boy nodded. "Then there's your problem. Your wand didn't choose you, so its no wonder you can't cast any bloody spells with it. You need to get a new wand, I know for a fact the Longbottom Family is more than well off, why didn't you go to Ollivanders?" Nevelle shifted uncomfortably, and Violet placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He gave her a soft smile before sighing deeply.

"My Gran wanted me to use my dad's wand, says that I should have no problem using it if I am half has powerful magically as he was- is." Both the thought of his Gran trying to turn her grandson into her lost son and the last second correction to the sentence saddened her greatly. But the sadness quickly turned to anger, and she had to tighten her shields in order to calm down. She ignored Tom's unhelpful words of,

_I've always wanted to duel Madam Longbottom, such a formidable woman. Maybe now we can have the chance! _And scoffed loudly. Nevelle turned to her in surprise.

"Nevelle, you are _not _your father. You are Nevelle Longbottom, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. You are your own person and I'll be dammed if I let you sit there and continue to think you are anything less than the powerful wizard I know you to be. You are not a squib, you are a Longbottom, and there hasn't been a weak Longbottom in the history of Magic. There will come a day when you will be the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, do you want to be walked all over? No. Do you want them to think you are weak? Hell no. And no brother of mine is going to think any less than the best of themselves. You have me now, and the first thing we are going to do is have Sev take us to Hogsmeade to the local Ollivanders branch to get you a wand, and then I will show you how much of a weakling you are _not._" She ended her rant with a final huff, and each of her friends, especially Draco, agreed wholeheartedly.

Nevelle was looking at both his godsister and the others with a awed expression for a few moments before the awe turned into pure joy. She stiffened slightly when he gave her a sudden hug, but she had luckily gotten somewhat used to such displays of affection with her loving Aunt Cissa and cousin. The others noticed her slight tensed reaction to being hugged, though she never noticed their narrowed eyes, or questioning looks they threw Draco.

The rest of the train ride almost went off without a hitch, as the group became better acquainted with one another. Nevelle was much happier than before, and didn't even comment on her harsh words towards the muggleborn girl. Although the others had, and they had been quite surprised with her opinions when she told them her dislike for the girl hadn't come form her being muggleborn but from her behavior. She had explained to them the same views she had argued with Tom over the necessity of muggleborns in their society, and while she may hate muggles with a passion, she was fine with anyone as long as they had magic.

It wasn't easy to get her new friends to concede her point, but after quite a few heated debates, Draco agreeing with her points, and physically throwing her research and evidence in their faces they finally agreed, albeit reluctantly. Though none of them liked how muggle the wizarding world was becoming in order to appease them. This she agreed with, and they relaxed greatly after she explained that she thought it should be the opposite, they should bring back the Old Ways, and integrate the muggleborns into the wizarding world, not change it to suit their tastes.

It wasn't until they got close enough to change into their uniforms that they had another disturbance. Just as before, their compartment door was rather forcefully thrown open, only this time it was to reveal a rather filthy, and irritated looking red haired boy. She was immediately on guard as she recognized the signs of the boy being one of the key Light Families under Dumbledore's thumb, and when Draco sneered hatefully at the boy, and her suspicions were confirmed. If there was anyone who could sniff out a Weasley, it was a Malfoy.

"Is Violet Potter in here?" Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want with her?" The boys expression went form irritated to disgusted as he eyed the occupants in the compartment.

"Never mind, you're all just a bunch of filthy Dark Wizards. Violet Potter wouldn't hang around Slimy Snakes like you." She snorted, and Draco smirked. "Think something's funny do you? You're just jealous because I'm going to be best friends with the Girl Who Lived, and you're just a filthy Death Eater! She's going to be in Gryffindor with me, and we're going to go on tons of adventures, and some day I'm going to marry her, and then I'll have all of the Potter fortune!" By the end of his little speech Violet had turned green, and almost had to excuse herself. Both Daphne and Pansy didn't look any better though, and Theo and Blaise looked murderous. She sent Draco a silent message informing him she thought she was going to be sick. But before he could do anything, Nevelle stood up and glared hatefully at the idiot boy.

"I think you should leave, Weasley." The sharpness of his voice shocked the majority of the compartment, and the boy took a step back. His face was slowly turning red with anger and it was clear he was about to pull out his wand. Big mistake. Every person in the compartment had their wands trained on the idiot boy before he could even blink.

"My mate has the right idea, you should leave before you get hurt." The iciness of Theos voice was enough to send the boy stumbling away from the doorway. Draco slammed the door shut and focused on his cousin.

"Do you still feel sick?" Nevelle was equally concerned, and both of the girls were giving her sympathetic looks, as they had both felt sick at the thought of being with the disgusting Weasel as well, and it hadn't even been directed towards them. She vaguely heard Draco direct Blaise to his potions kit, and focused on attempting to keep her breakfast and the various sweets she had consumed down.

A quick Nausea Potion and she was feeling a bit better, though she couldn't quite get the image out of her head and she shivered in disgust. "I don't believe I've ever felt this much disgust in my life, and I've seen some fairly awful things. Why on earth did that imbecile believe I would ever marry him?" Her first thoughts went to Dumbledore, and judging by his sudden dark expression, so did Draco's.

"I believe we should inform Uncle Sev about this, it stinks of Dumbledore and knowing him it will end with some sort of compulsion charm or a potion. We should be almost there, do you think you can connect to his link?" She nodded and closed her eyes, mentally searching for the silver strand of her surrogate father's mind with the help of Tom, who was just as disgusted, and twice as furious at the prospect of a forced marriage with the youngest Weasel boy.

It took a few moments before she found it with the distance, but once she connected she sent a detailed message informing him of what happened. Once it was sent, she felt the rage pouring from him and winced, quickly sending a small amount of calm to be sure he didn't kill the old fool before the year even started. She didn't stop until she felt his Occlumency shields holding his anger at bay, and she was sure he was in complete control. When she opened her eyes she met seven pairs of curious eyes, and she sighed, glancing over at Draco. He gave her an encouraging nod.

"I was Gifted with Telepathy. Both Draco and Sev allowed me to form a mental link with their minds so I could send them messages from long distances and without eye contact. And since Draco has a similar Gift, and Uncle Sev is a Master Occlumense, they are also assisting me with controlling my Gift." They each nodded in understanding, but a few of them adopted wary expressions. Draco groaned slightly.

"She isn't going to hear all of your thoughts, she has enough control to filter and maintain a barrier to keep her from hearing everyone. Even if she didn't, you each have had heavy Occlumency training, so she would have to breach them to hear anything, something that you would feel." Theo, Blaise and Nevelle each knew how Telepathy worked so they hadn't been concerned, but Pansy, Daphne, Greg, and Vince each relaxed slightly.

"It's alright, everyone here has a Gift or two that's frowned upon, or banned. I have three Gifts." Theo said with a shrug. The others nodded.

"I have two." Nevelle spoke up, Violet smiled at him.

"Three." Blaise told them quietly.

"Three, of course." Draco smirked, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Two." Pansy smirked as well, and Blaise, Theo, and Draco each decided to look away in embarrassment. She raised a single eyebrow at their slightly pink faces, and filed the moment away for later.

"Two." Daphne told them with a smile, Theo grinned and pulled the blonde closer to him. It was clear they liked each other, and she found the couple both adorable and well matched.

Greg mumbled a quick, "One." with Vince not far behind him with, "One." They each looked over at Violet expectantly and she shifted nervously. Draco placed a reassuring hand on her knee and spoke quietly,

"No one here is going to judge you, Via." She frowned, but nodded. It wasn't their judgement she was worried about, it was their fear.

"Five." It would have been comical how each of their Pureblood masks fell one by one, if the situation hadn't been somewhat serious. She refused to meet any on their eyes, as she had been having a good time with her new friends, and she didn't want to see fear instead of the acceptance that had been there before. Tom scolded her internally for being ridiculous, but she had never had friends before, and she had enjoyed their easy company these past hours on the train ride.

"That.." Theo trailed off and her heart sunk. "is completely wicked!" Her head snapped up at the unexpected comment. Much to her surprise, and relief, she didn't see any fear in any of their eyes, not even Nevelle. They were each shocked yes, but not afraid. Draco looked smug, and she rolled her eyes.

"She was worried if anyone found out about how many she had they would fear her, or call her a freak." She instinctively flinched at the sound of her childhood name, and once again missed the angrily demanding looks Theo and Blaise sent Draco, only this time Nevelle's was added into the fray.

"Like Draco said, no one here is going to judge you at all. I happen to think that is amazing that you were so Gifted. There hasn't been more than four Gifts in one single person since the Founders era." Violet smiled at Daphne, and the room settled back into the easy atmosphere it had been originally.

Once they reached the station in Hogsmeade, the nine of them exited the train and followed the booming voice calling for the first years. Each of them were mildly disgusted with entering the tiny and somewhat filthy boats, but they conceded eventually. Violet was immediately followed by Draco, Nevelle, and Blaise into one of the boats, while Theo sat with Daphne and Pansy, and another girl she did not know, but Pansy had apparently recognized. Poor Greg and Vince got stuck in a boat with the annoying red head from earlier, and the bushy haired witch violet had made cry. She looked a bit put out, but was no longer crying, thank Merlin. She did not want to deal with some whimpering little girl.

Once the castle came into view, a wide smile spread across her face. She had been looking forward to coming here ever since Tom had described it to her. She was magnificent.

_Yes she is. It feels so good to be home._ Her smile widened as she felt the happiness radiating from her friend, the earlier anger forgotten.

_I'm happy to be bringing you home, Tom Cat. _He chuckled.

_Thank you, love. I am looking forward to seeing that old bastard's face when you get sorted. You must remind me to get a pensieve later so I can continue to view it._ She mentally rolled her eyes, and said nothing. They both knew their individual Eidetic Memories gave them no need for such things.

They exited the boats and made their way up to the castle, most of her fellow first years oooing and aahing at the beautiful castle. She was happy to note her group was the only ones acting as though they had some semblance of propriety, only small amounts of emotions leaking through their masks before they were gone just as suddenly. Slytherins were always a joy to be around, and with the exception of Nevelle, she was most certainly surrounded by Slytherins. They took their places around her in an almost defensive pattern as they walked inside of the castle.

Her only complaint was of the loud and obnoxious red haired Weasel, who was continuously searching for Violet Potter. She was glad to have had the forethought to style her hair in a way that covered her scar, while also looking quite good. Her hair pin was on full display as well, and she smirked when it got a few envious glances. Diamonds were quite expensive, and most, even the richest of purebloods, did not allow their children to wear them at such a young age.

The idiot boy was likely under the impression she would look and act similar to a muggleborn, and certainly wouldn't have anything so high quality as her pin, or premium robes. She also looked nothing like either of her parents, with the exception of her eyes of course. She looked like a Pureblood, more specifically, she looked like a Black. Something that Aunt Cissa loved to gush over, as she had always wanted a daughter to dote upon. The Dark Witch had taken one look at her and declared her a Black, and insisted on spoiling her and teaching her everything she needed to know, from proper etiquette, to proper dress, to the traditional dueling styles, to her Family Magics, she was determined to make her just as feared as the Black women had always been throughout history.

The first thing she noticed about the Deputy Headmistress was the magic that surrounded her. It reeked of Dumbledore, and if the woman hadn't been scowling over at her friends for being the children of Dark Families, she would have felt sorry for her. As it was, there was nothing she could do about it but inform her Father, and even then it was likely he was already aware of his coworker being under the Headmaster's spells. The stern woman lead them into the Great Hall, and Violet rolled her eyes when the children around her began their irritating ooing and aahing once more at the ceiling and floating candles.

She did admit it was a quite impressive bit of charmwork, but it was hardly worthy of salivating over, or making a fool of herself as the others were doing. Once gain, her small group was the only few who did not act like a four year old who just walked into a candy store for the first time. It was fortunate she had gained them as allies, as it seemed they would indeed prove themselves both useful, and excellent company.

The sorting began, and she listened carefully to the names being called out so she would be able to match the names with their faces. She was pleased to see each of her new friends become sorted into Slytherin, though she had frowned when Nevelle went to Gryffindor. Her own sorting was certainly one for a pensieve memory, at least for her father it was. It wasn't likely anyone would ever forget the look on the old man's face when the hat called out Slytherin within only a few moments of the hat sitting on her head. The silence itself had been deafening, and quite amusing, as the entire Hall had simply stared at her in open shock.

The only noise was the sound of the Headmaster coughing and struggling to breath as he had taken a sip of tea when the hat had made its decision. A woman she assumed was the school nurse quickly cleared his airway, and the new Slytherin could both see and feel her father fighting back laughter as he observed the various reactions throughout the room. Though she could tell he was quite pleased with her placement as well.

Draco had began clapping, and the rest of Slytherin soon followed suit. Many were confused when she sat next to the Malfoy Heir, but they said nothing. Quite a few of them glared at her, but she simply arched an eyebrow at them and smirked. Their eyes had widened, and the glares had turned to calculating glances. There must be a reason the Girl Who Lived was accepted so easily by the Malfoys, and all of the other elite children that sat around her, after all, right? They had no idea.

Nevelle had been relieved to have gotten sorted into Gryffindor, as he had feared going into Hufflepuff, and he smiled and waved over at her despite knowing of the two Houses' rivalry. She happily returned the gesture, and focused on the rest of the sorting. Eventually Professor Mcgonagall gathered herself and continued reading out the names, though her voice had been slightly strained. It was unsurprising that the bushy haired twat, Granger, was sorted into Ravenclaw, and the Weasley boy, Ronald, was sorted into Gryffindor. But she was surprised, and quite pleased, when she saw him scowling over at her and her friends. Hopefully this would deter him from pursuing her in the future. The only thing she could do was hope his hatred for anything Slytherin outweighed his want for her to marry him, though she doubted it would be so easy. She resisted the urge to shutter as the repulsive images threatened to come back into her mind.

Tom, however, was having none of it. He forcefully pushed the disturbing thoughts to the back of her mind and told her that under no uncertain terms was she to ever subject him to such horrid thoughts ever again. She had grumbled about it not being _her _fault the disgusting boy was planning to force her to marry him so he could take her money. It was all Dumbledore, and likely his parents, who were at fault. It took great effort not to roll her eyes as he began reciting various spells that would take care of them indefinitely.

_Tom, we can not just go and kill or curse everyone who annoys us. We've talked about this. _His irritation spiked for a moment.

_We could try._ He told her almost hopefully. She internally sighed.

_We will kill them eventually, but right now we have to keep a low profile. I don't fancy being on the run, nor do I enjoy the possibility of being thrown into prison. _He would deny it until his dying day, but the Dark Lord whined, _whined _his next few words.

_You promise? _She bit back a laugh.

_Yes, Tom Cat, I promise. I will even give you the reins if you'd like so you can finally get it all out of your system. _His excitement filled her mind instantly.

_Good. It has been far too long since I've killed or tortured, and I am starting to seriously worry about my reputation._ The corner of her mouth twitched.

_I am starting to seriously worry for your sanity. _He chuckled.

_Love, you knew what you were getting into from the start. Let us not forget that you are no fairy princess yourself, Miss 'when in doubt, burn it to the ground'. _Her cheeks colored slightly.

_I said that one time! Both you and father will never let me live that down will you?_ She felt rather than saw his smirk.

_Never. _She groaned internally, and attempted to focus on the old fool's strained speech welcoming them to Hogwarts, and warning them against going to the Forbidden Forest, or the third floor corridor. The last part earned an eyeroll, as her father had already informed her of the idiot man's 'brilliant' idea to house a powerful magical artifact in a school full of _children, _and place the most pathetic protections over it.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the 'adventures' Ronald had spoken of earlier had something to do with the stone. What a load of dragon dung. Did they truly believe her to be that stupid? Though she did realize that if it wasn't for Tom, she likely _would_ have been that stupid indeed.. Luckily, she was nowhere near the blind little sheep Dumbles wished for her to be, so she already had plans to retrieve the stone.

The feast began and she was pleased to see that Dobby had decided to be sure her food was the way she liked it, and that she had her favorite drinks as well, instead of the horrid pumpkin juice they seemed to enjoy serving. Really, who would drink a pumpkin? That is simply horrid. Give her apple juice, or even grape juice, or tea, something that was actually _good._

Looking around the Hall, she was pleased to see that the Slytherin table was a picture of serenity, and propriety. They each ate with perfect manners, using their utensils properly, and never spilling a drop of anything on their clothes. It was also blissfully quiet, only a few small conversations being exchanged in between bites of food and sips of drink.

The same could not be said, however, for the Gryffindor table. Even all the way across the room they were loud, obnoxious, and utterly disgusting. They talked with their mouths full, and spilled more food that they consumed. The worst by far that she could see was the young Weasley boy. He was practically inhaling his food, piling everything within sight onto his plate, and seemingly only speaking when his mouth was fully stuffed. The sight almost made her lose her appetite a few times, and it seemed it wasn't just her who felt this way. The entirety of the Slytherin table was sneering or scowling in one shape or another at the filthy children. Especially at the red haired idiot.

She was relieved when she noticed that the only table that was like this was the Gryffindor table, even the Hufflepuffs were sharing sickened glances at one another over the horrid table manners of the youngest Weasley son. Though she had to feel somewhat bad for the Ravenclaws, as their table was situated directly beside them, and the majority of them had a look of constipation on their faces. The only few she could see at the loud red and gold table who weren't displaying horrid manors, were three older looking gingers, and Nevelle. She felt awful for her Godbrother, being surrounded by such people, but she was also intrigued with the seemingly older, and well mannered, Weasley boys.

At the end of the feast, they followed their bored looking prefects to the dungeons. The walk wasn't too long, but it also wasn't short by any means, and so she began to understand why her father demanded his snakes to wake up at a decent time in order to get to their classes without being late. It was literally required for them to wake up, or be late. They stopped before a blank stone wall, and the tall boy turned around to address them.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. You see that little carving in the top left corner?" They each looked up towards the small snake coiled in the corner and nodded. "That is the only indication of where the entrance is. The password is 'Aconite', and it changes every month. The new password will only be posted on the notice board inside for the first few days of every month. If you forget it, you will have to stay out here until someone lets you in." He told them almost lazily.

The new Slytherins followed the boy through the now open archway into a dimly lit entrance way with three doors surrounding them. He paused before a pair of intricately carved double doors in front of them and turned to face them. Once they were all inside and the entrance closed, he spoke once more,

"My name is Joshua Rosewood, and I am the male fifth year prefect. The common room is through the doors behind me. The female dorms are to my left, the male to my right. Each of you will have your own room on the first hallway you will come to, called the First Year Hallway. As the name suggests, each of us are separated by year, once you complete this year, your room will move to the Second Year Hallway, and then Third, and so on. Our Head of House is Professor Severus Snape, the schools' Potions Professor. He is waiting for you in the common room, where he will inform you of the Rules of Slytherin, and what he expects from each of you as one of his snakes. Any questions before you go inside?" He waited a barely a few moments before turning toward the carved doors. "Watch closely, or you won't be entering this room. This is the one and only time I will be showing you this."

Violet and the other first years watched as he caressed the snake handle delicately, and pressed one of the large emeralds that made the serpents' eyes. The stone sunk into the metal for a moment before glowing brightly. It let out a soft hissing sound that no one but herself understood as 'You have proven worthy to enter the Snake Pit, young serpent. Proceed at your own risk'. She smirked at both the sight of her surrogate father and mentor, and the warning the serpent handle gave them. Sev returned her smirk for a second before it was hidden behind a mask of indifference. He allowed them to take it their surroundings for a few moments, and Violet couldn't help but feel a bit impressed with the atmosphere of the place.

The entirety of the back wall was made of glass, giving the occupants of the room a view beneath the great lake, and casting the room in an eerie green light. It became quickly apparent this was the House for those that enjoyed the better things in life, as every piece of furniture in the room was made of an overly expensive material, as were the rugs on the floor and the tapestries on the walls. She noted that every piece of wall, with the exception of the glass side, was covered in elaborate tapestries. Severus had explained to her that had been done this way by Salazar himself so the Headmaster of the school couldn't place portraits to spy on his Snakes in the future generations. Smart, a bit on the paranoid side, but she was far from complaining. It seemed her companion's ancestor did his snakes a great favor.

The room was also filled with numerous large floor-to-ceiling bookshelves filled to the brim with old and battered tomes. Her fingers twitched in anticipation, something that did not go unnoticed by her cousin or her Head of House. She was happy to see a few rather large fireplaces as well, casting heat around the normally cold area and making it much more comfortable than it would have been so far beneath the castle.

It was truly magnificent, and Tom's happy exclamation of 'Home.' pretty much summed up her thoughts exactly. She couldn't wait to get settled into her room and start the school year. Especially her father's class, even if it would be shared with the idiotic Gryffindors. Once everyone had returned their attention back to their Head of House, Severus began his usual speech. His arms crossed as his looked over each of them with a scrutinizing gaze.

"You are now apart of Slytherin, whether you like it or not, and while you are here representing myself and my House, you _will _act accordingly. There are three very simple rules, and I expect each of you to follow them, or the consequences will be both severe, and unpleasant." His sharp, cold voice was enough to capture their attention, but he gave them an icy glare for extra measure.

"Rule number one; Outside of these walls, you will _always_ look out for each other. There are three other houses out there full of students who are told from day one that all Slytherins are evil, conniving and all manner of negative things. They will not hesitate to pick a fight, or blame you for anything, so whether you like that person or not, if you see a Snake being bothered by another house, you help them. Either by stepping in, or getting a teacher or prefect, you do it. You will not throw any of your fellow Slytherins in harm or in a situation where they will get into trouble or lose points. We deal with inner house issues and rivalries _inside our own territory._ We do not give them the satisfaction of seeing us as weak, you will take your problems to our own prefects, the current Head Boy, who happens to be in Slytherin, or myself and if I am not available, you may go to Professor Vector, the Arithmancy Professor.

"With that being said, rule number two; all Slytherins are to be in the company of two or more of your own house. Walking the halls alone will increase the likelihood of you being attacked or blamed for something. Do not leave this common room without backup, and always be prepared to defend yourselves. Most of the other Professors will not take what you say at face value, no it is not fair, but life is not fair, and it is time for you to understand that life in the Snake Pit is even less so.

"Rule number three; Do. Not. Get. Caught. This is the most important rule of Slytherin. We are the House of the cunning, and the ambitious, if you plan to do something outside of Hogwarts rules, plan accordingly, and use your brain. I will not tolerate being made a fool of in front of my colleagues by my own students, so if you cannot avoid it, be sure it is I who catches you at least. If you are caught by another Professor doing something inappropriate, I wish show you why this school has labeled me as 'The Cruel Bastard of The Dungeons'.

"This House is not for the weak of heart. You will make enemies here, and you will make allies, but the most important thing for you to remember is that Slytherin takes care of their own. I am not here to coddle you, nor am I here to babysit you, but should you need assistance I am more than willing to provide it to the best of my ability.

"Breakfast begins at 7:30, I expect you to be in the Great Hall on time every morning, and for you to go to sleep at an acceptable time, and be both presentable and punctual for every class. I will not tolerate tardiness, or sloppiness. The Head Boy and the Seventh Year Prefects will show you to your dorm rooms and explain what you can and cannot do behind closed doors. Are there any questions?" He met each of their eyes individually, his own obsidian promising retribution if they should go against his word in any way. Upon seeing there were no questions for him, he took his leave, his signature black robes billowing in his wake.

The presumable Head Boy stepped forward after the Potions Master exited the room and wasted little time explaining what he needed to say, "My name is Lucian Grey, and I am the Head Boy, here beside me is the Seventh Year female Prefect, Roselyn Montague, and the Seventh Year male Prefect Dominique Anderson. We have a few things to explain before we take you to your rooms, and I suggest you may attention. It may have seemed like Professor Snape was overexaggerating about how we are treated here, but let me assure you, he was not. If there is one thing that our Head of House is prone to doing, it is being bluntly honest. He will never lie, nor will he sugar coat anything to any of us. He will tell you exactly how things are, whether you like it or not." The older girl stepped forward when he had finished.

"The other Professors aren't obvious about it, but they are just as prejudiced towards us as the other students are, so watch what you say around them. There are only two adults in this school besides our Head of House that we can go to for help, and that is Professor Vector, and Madam Pomfrey, the school Healer. Vector was in Slytherin when she was a student here so she knows how we do things, and Pomfrey was a Hufflepuff, she treats all students the same regardless of their family or House." Grey began speaking again.

"First thing you need to know is that here in Slytherin, you earn your keep. You want to be respected, you earn that respect. Be it by winning duels against your fellow snakes, or earning large amounts of points, or even earning high grades in class. Your family connections only get you so far here, and the dynamic is constantly changing. There is a dueling chamber there." He walked over to the darkest and most worn bookshelf in the room, and tapped a large and worn pitch black book with his forefinger.

"Behind this bookshelf. This book, The Black Knight, is the key. You simply pull it back towards you, and say the password, and it will swing forward. No one but a Slytherin can access it, and the Headmaster doesn't even know of it's existence. The password to get through is 'Vengeance', and the rules for dueling are simple; Nothing lethal, nothing you can't heal, and nothing _too_ Dark. There are heavy wards surrounding the chamber hiding the magical signature from being detected outside of them, but they only go so far. The wards also enforce those three rules and should you break them during a fight, the results won't be pretty." His smile turned vicious and Violet found herself smirking as well. She wondered how many would challenge her in the next few weeks. Judging by the matching expressions on her friends' faces, they were thinking of the same.

"Entering the chamber is not something to be taken lightly, nor is it something for you to brag about outside of our domain. What happens in the dungeons, stays in the dungeons, and the consequences of breaking such a sacred law of the Snake Pit is severe. We do not allow betrayal amongst our own. Once you open the bookshelf, you acknowledge that you will participate in a duel with the one, or ones, who challenged you. It is an Ancient and Binding magic." Anderson told them seriously, eying both Violet and Draco's matching smirks warily.

It seemed it was time for her to put Tom, Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius' training to the test. Tom was chuckling darkly within her mind, they would never see her coming..

They repeated a few of the rules and expectations that were expected of them, and the two prefects lead them to their dorms. Montague stopped before the Girls' door, and turned to them.

"The door will take a drop of your blood to key yourself to the wards, just place your pointer finger on the snake's fang and wait for the eyes to glow. The door will not allow anyone to open it besides those that are keyed to the wards." They each did as instructed, and watched in fascination as the snake's eyes glowed red with each added drop. Once the door was opened, they were lead down a particularly long and dimly lit hallway, with seven archways leading off of the original.

"The first hallway is yours, just walk up to the door with your name plaque on it, and place your hand in the center. It will take a sample of your magic and remain keyed to it for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. The rooms are bare, with only the essentials included, so its up to you to decorate and add to them however you like. Books on the specific spells are available in the common room and the library, or you can choose to pay one of the upper years to do it for you." Violet found her name plate at the very end of the hall, and placed her palm in the center. She scowled at the bare room, but smirked as she thought of the different things she could add.

"A word of advice, learn as many wards as you can before the end of the month. The protections over our rooms are pretty tight, but we are Slytherin, if there's anything we can do with ease, it's figure out a way around things. There are a number of males here who have little to no morals, and will not care if you are first years or not. We take care of our own yes, but there is a reason why we were given a bad rep in the first place. Protect yourselves, and don't cast anything too Dark. Professor Snape can sense the spells we cast around our dorm and common room area, and though he won't turn us in, its best to use discretion." They nodded, and the older girl bid them goodnight.

Daphne, Pansy and a lovely honey blonde girl named Tracey Davis were roomed on the right side of the hall, while Violet and a somewhat larger girl named Millicent Bulstrode were across from them on the left. They shared wary looks, likely thinking about those males with no morals.

"We watch out for each other from here on out, yeah?" They each nodded, before casting a series of detection wards and Runes, and set various hidden traps around the little piece of hallway they shared. Violet added a particularly nasty sequence that would give anyone with the intention of sexually assaulting them every venereal disease in existence, with the exception of the lethal or uncurbable ones of course, and turn their skin green. Both Pansy and Daphne had been impressed with the advanced Rune work, and smirked viciously when she explained what each did.

_Love, remind me never to get on your bad side. _She snorted as she felt her companion shutter slightly within her mind.

It had been Narcissa who taught the young Potter Heiress the wide variety of spells, hexes, curses, wards, etc. that effected one's manhood, and Tom had cringed through the entire lesson. He had agreed she needed to defend herself in that area, but one did not simply sit through hours of lessons on how to do the maximum amount of pain and damage to the sensitive areas of a man's body and come out unaffected.

He had finally understood the reasoning behind Lucius' hesitation to go against his Lady wife, all those years he had assumed the man had no balls, when in actuality he likely had the toughest pair in existence..

Violet simply smirked as the memories of her lessons resurfaced in her mind, and looked around at her bare room. Her trunk sat at the foot of her bed, but before she unpacked, there was quite a bit of wandwork to be done, starting with a few expansion charms. It took approximately a half hour for the basics to be completed, but when she was done even Tom was impressed.

The walls were now painted a lovely shade of wisteria, with the wooden trim along the bottom of the walls toward the floor and the top toward the ceiling a pitch black. She left the floor stone but changed it to a more natural stone tile design, cast various warming charms over it to keep her feet warm, and added a few silver and dark purple rugs. She never liked only having candles to light her room, so she added several gas lamps along the walls, casting the room in a comfortable amount of lighting, and charming them to give of a soft rose, and white sage scent. She also raised the ceiling a bit, and made it coffered style, with the space inside of the black trimmed squares the same wisteria color of her walls, and added a small black crystal chandelier to the center. She also changed the stone around the large fireplace to a black marble, and added a large ornate black metal grate in front of it. It was all a bit extravagant, but she loved it.

Her bed was then transformed into a large queen sized four poster canopy bed, with the wood being ebony, and the drapes a sheer black. The sheets were silver, and silk of course, and the comforter black and fluffy. A large wardrobe, a long dresser with a vanity mirror attached, a tall and wide bookshelf, a decently sized desk, and a small nightstand all in the same ebony wood was added next, along with a black leather reading chair, a small glass coffee table, a purple chaise lounge, and a black leather divan, which was placed at the foot of her bed. The reading chair was situated next to the coffee table arranged in front of the fireplace, and the chaise lounge sat in front of the small window she had created looking into the lake. Her nightstand was of course placed next to the bed, and a very nice purple leather barstool and desk chair were put in front of her vanity mirror and desk.

Each place to sit had at least one or two silver pillows, and a matching silver throw blanket draped across them. It was a very comfortable atmosphere, and she felt very much at ease in her newly transfigured room. The only thing left to do was the bathroom, and then to unpack her things.

She made her way over to the door leading to her private bathroom and pointed her yew wand at the room, expanding it just as she had with the bedroom. The floor became light grey stone tiles similar to the ones in the bedroom, and the walls were changed into a grey Ombre style tile design, going from light grey at the top to a dark almost black towards the bottom. The ceiling changed to the same design she had in the bedroom, only the inside of the squares were the same shade of light grey as the top of the wall tiles. She expanded the bathtub, and changed it to a black marble, and turned the shower into an open step in shower, with the wall tiles inside of it the same dark grey color as the bottom of the wall tiles, and the floor the same black marble as the bathtub and sink. She also added large floor length mirror, and several accessories to the space to add the same wisteria color as the walls of her bedroom, and a bit of silver as well. Over all she was quite pleased with the results.

The next half hour was spent unpacking all of her things. She of course only displayed her school friendly books on the shelves and desk, and kept the others locked away in her hidden, and warded trunk. Her clothes were placed in the dresser and wardrobe, and her toiletries and minor potions placed in the bathroom. The few beauty supplies she used daily were placed on top of the dresser next to the small ornate jewelry box she had purchased herself. The only piece of jewelry she kept inside of it was her diamond hair pin, but she planned to have more.

The only other piece of jewelry she wore was Tom's locket, which was hung around her neck at all times, with a wide range of both Notice Me Not Charms, and both Charms and Curses to prevent anyone but herself from removing it. It would likely take a team of Gringotts Cursebreakers to remove it from her neck, and even then they would have to notice it first. She had been thrilled and confused to have found it in her new home, but between the two of them they pieced everything together. The only reason Kreacher was still alive was the fact she was quite fond of him. She never let her friend's Horcrux out of her sight, and wore it everywhere, even as she slept and while she showered. Tom would never admit it of course, but she knew he was touched by the effort she took to protect his soul piece.

Once Violet was finished, she changed into her nightdress and climbed into bed. Another thing that never left her person, except in the shower or bath, was either of her wands. Her yew wand in a wrist holster on her right arm, and her acacia wand the other wrist holster on her left. When she left her room she also had the ebony on her calf, but not while she slept. Each holster was of course laced with disillusionment charms, and could not be taken off by anyone but herself. She also took the liberty of casting quite a few charms to prevent the wands from being broken while in the holsters, or from her feeling them while she slept. Draco called her paranoid, but both Tom and Severus called her cautious. One could never be too prepared, especially in the Snake Pit.

She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, slipping easily into her mindscape. It was a very difficult thing for most witches and wizards to do, as most simply only created barriers to keep out intruders. Since Violet had such powerful mind magic, she was able to create such a place with ease. It had started out as a simple stone chamber, similar to the images Tom had shown her of the Chamber of Secrets, except it was a bit different. it was more simplistic, and less elaborate than the ancient chamber.

There were a total of four doors at the beginning of the space, each leading to a different place of her mind, and each protected differently. The first door on the left was one that lead to her memories, and if someone attempted to break inside of it they would find themselves either paralyzed, or electrocuted, depending on how they attempted to open it. Even if they weren't stopped, a long series of false memories were ready to be viewed in place of the real ones.

The second door to the left lead to her knowledge. Every single book, scroll, letter, etc. that she had ever read was stored there. She would be able to sit and read them at her leisure, or simply recall a certain piece of information from them at will. It was extremely useful when studying, or experimenting, but it was exceptionally handy when it came to potions. She could brew almost anything simply from memory, something Draco had been quite envious over while they were taking lessons from Sev. This room was protected by two imaginative Hellhounds based off of two of her favorite ones she summoned often in real life. They would attack any intruder quite viciously, and if someone managed to get passed them, the books on the shelves would appear blank, and unlabeled.

The third door lead to her magical core. This room was the most protected, and important. Her core was located surrounded by a large lake of molten lava. Inside of the lava there were several Hellbeasts, and when her mind becomes under attack, the lava surrounds her core, and the Hellbeasts form a tight formation around it. The door itself also has a few nasty curses on it, rendering any who attempt to pass through it completely braindead. It literally robs them of their mind, and they appear similar to those who have been Kissed by a Dementor.

Lastly, the fourth door on the right lead into emotional realm. Every person she cared about, and every personality trait she had was locked away inside of this room, only accessed by herself of course, and heavily protected just as the others were. When an unauthorized presence enters this room, it will appear completely black. Void of any sort of light, or movement. Once inside the door will shut and they will become trapped inside of the empty, pitch black, and deathly silent room until they either break themselves out of her mind completely, or they fall completely into madness. The door itself has multiple paranoia, fear, anxiety, panic, and depression inducing curses laced throughout, so that when they are inside of the room they will completely freak out and attempt to flee.

Behind each of the rooms was Tom's domain. He had himself spread throughout the entirety of the back of her mind, always present, and always ready to defend against intruders if need be, and if her defenses failed. There was a door into his 'lair' at the back left corner of the first chamber, an almost exact replica of the hidden entrance to the Slytherin common room. It only accessible via a parstletongue password, and once inside there was an imaginative version of Slytherin' monster, a giant fifty foot Basilisk.

There were of course defensive measures in place to keep others out of her mind so they never even made it to the chamber that was her mindscape, the most prominent being the large walls of fire surrounding the entire room, and acting as her mental barriers. Instead of blocking mental attacks like a normal barrier would, she quite literally incinerated them. It was a brilliant combination of her Pyrokinesis and Telepathy, and it worked perfectly. Even her father couldn't get past them. A trained Telepath was immune to mental attacks, and mind altering potions, but she wasn't yet fully trained, so she needed all of these extreme measures in place in order to defend herself mentally.

She had gotten the idea for the fire walls when she was dueling Draco and Lucius with Narcissa by her side. The two Malfoy males had threw large blasts of water at them and froze them together. Being quite powerful Ice Mages, they were able to manipulate the ice together to form an ice tiger, and send it towards them in a fierce attack. In a last second decision, Violet had created a large wall of flames between them, effectively melting and tearing apart their combined spell. Severus, who had been watching at the time, agreed to help her attempt to add it to her mental defenses, and after a few weeks, she had gotten the hang of it.

Of all of her Gifts, her Telepathy had been the one she improved on the most, along with her Pyrokinesis. She learned quite a lot from watching her Uncle and cousin manipulate their own Elements, and used much of the theory behind her Aunt explaining to her how Bella had done certain things. While the two Empaths, and Master Legitimense were a godsend when it came to perfecting her Telepathy.

She unfortunately needed to exercise her magic a bit more for the next steps in her Necromancy training, but Aunt Cissa had told her she was far more advanced than even she had been at her age. Her Black Sight was excellent, even if she had been unable to hold it for very long. Most Necromancers were unable to see as clearly as she could until they came of age, and she could make out the colors and shapes of both auras and Souls easily.

The Malfoy Matriarch has also told her it was the same for her Pyromancy, and that even her sister Bella hadn't been as advanced with her fire at her age as Violet was. Seeing as the Lady Lestrange was widely considered the most powerful and terrifying Fire Mage in the last four generations or so of the Black Family, it was one hell of a compliment. The thought of becoming even more powerful than the two formidable Black women was very exciting to both herself and her companion.

She could successfully conjure several different types of flame, with each being fires that had been summoned by others so she could 'taste' them, and take a bit of them within her. Fire Mages learned and absorbed fire, if she touched a certain type of flame, such as Hellfire, she would be able to conjure it herself. It was both an asset and an issue, as there were literally hundreds of different flames, but few ways of getting near enough to them to absorb their essence. Her most prized accomplishment in her eyes was being able to manipulate, and travel through floo fire, without using floo powder. She could literally walk into any fireplace whether it was connected to the floo network or not, even if it was locked, and simply walk through without pause. Both Lucius and her father had been slightly envious of her ability, and Narcissa had welled with pride, just as she had with her own sister when Bella had done the same with their floo.

Tom was of course the one teaching her Parstlemagic, but since she had only gotten it from his Horcrux, it wasn't strong enough to do much of the more powerful things. It was something that saddened both of them, but it was also understandable as it wasn't a natural Gift. She could, and had, placed several parstletongue wards and passwords on many of her things, as it was only the two of them who could speak the ancient language. The best thing about having her things locked beneath parstlemagic, was that the nature of such magic made each of the objects or rooms completely hidden to the average human eye. There were little to no ways to get passed them unless one was an extremely powerful Witch or Wizard, and even then it would be a great feat.

Once inside of her mind, she made her way to the hidden wall, and slipped inside. It was of course covered top to bottom in Slytherin colors, and extravagant furniture, as he would only tolerate the best of things. After a few moments, Tom appeared before her, a small smile on his lips as his seventeen year old self took in her appearance. He told her he was taking this form to make it easier for them to communicate, what with him actually being over fifty in reality. She had been more than relieved to know the snake faced thing she had remembered from all those years ago was only a Parstle Transformation, and that it was not actually his real face. It would have been awkward trying to speak to him if he still looked like that, and when she expressed as much he had simply chuckled at her.

"Are you happy to finally be here, my Little Flower?" He asked her softly, his red eyes filled with a fondness he only revealed to her. It was the only thing about him that stayed the same, his blood red eyes. She had grown quite fond of them, though she realized they should have made her uneasy. But this was her Tom Cat, and she would never be afraid of him.

"Yes. I'm not sure if the school is going to talk more about how I got into Slytherin, or how different I look from the hundreds of mentions of me in their idiotic History books." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. She felt him breathe in her scent, and she took in his own unique smell of musk and clove, with a hint of something flowery.

"Let them talk. They will soon see how powerful you are. We have plans to deal with the masses at a later time, it is expected for them to be wary of you in the beginning when you were sorted into the so called 'evil house'." He said the last few words a bit bitterly, and she sighed. He _was_ the main one to blame after all, and he took it personally. The other houses had been wary of Slytherin when he was in school, but the wariness had turned to fear and outright hatred after his rein and fall, simply because he had been in Slytherin himself, and recruited many snakes into his ranks.

"We will bring back the respect out House deserves, Tom Cat, don't worry so much. It's not your fault they decided to blame your entire House for one person's actions. They're just blind sheep, following Dumbledore's words as if he were Merlin incarnate, they will be easy to manipulate to suit our goals. You must be patient." It was his turn to sigh, but he relaxed slightly as well.

"You are right of course, Via. I am simply angered over their idiocy. All of my plans, they were thrown away just as my sanity dwindled. The night my spell backfired, the Dark Lord Voldemort did indeed die, and I arose from the ashes. We will fix the Wizarding World, one step at a time, together. We have new plans, new and improved plans, and when we take control of Britain, they will not even realize they are until any sort of control until it is much too late." She smiled up at her first friend. They would never see them coming...

Just as they did every night, they meditated together for a while before bidding each other goodnight. Her last thoughts before she fell into a deep sleep were of Dumbledore's mangled corpse, along with the Dursley's, and what looked suspiciously like a certain red haired boy.. Tom's laughter at the images rang throughout her mind, and she sunk into darkness with a soft smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello guys, I'm glad you came back for this next chapter! Sorry for taking forever! I had been writing the other chapters for some time before publishing them!

I have lots of ideas on where this story is going to go, but I have been struck with writer's block, and I am open to suggestions, so feel free to drop me some!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I can't tell you how happy I am that someone likes what I've written!

Enjoy!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. He was so sure the little brat was going to be a Gryffindor, he couldn't understand what had gone wrong!

The charms, blockages and enchantments he had placed on both the girl and the letter were powerful, she shouldn't have been able to break any of them! How did this happen? How could she be in Slytherin?

He couldn't allow this to continue, that much was certain. She was supposed to be in Gryffindor, she was supposed to be weak, malleable. Not this confident, graceful, intelligent little.. Slytherin!

How could his carefully laid out plans go so wrong? The youngest Weasley boy was supposed to befriend her on the train, but instead she had chosen to be with a group of Death Eater children! It simply wouldn't do.

He needed her to be the Light Savior, to defeat Voldemort and die by his hand. He couldn't have anyone being more powerful than him could he? No, the girl and Tom must die, and by the hand of one another. That was what the prophecy said, right?

He needed to figure out what had gone wrong with the spells and fix them. There were so much that could corrupt the girl in Slytherin, so many secrets that were hidden from even him. He couldn't let the Dark Taint that surrounded the House ruin his plans. He did not have that house under his control in the least, and that was not an option.

He had worked so hard. He had defeated Grindlewald, and built up his image as the greatest wizard since Merlin, and he would be dammed if he'd let some little brat ruin all of his carefully laid out plans! He had made it where her parents were killed, her godfather was locked away, that disgusting wolf believed she was safest away from him, and his own slimy little spy and the Deputy Headmistress were under the impression the girl was well taken care of, and he had made sure the muggles would 'take care of her' properly so she would be easily manipulated.

He had done everything perfectly, being sure to leave behind no evidence leading to himself, only to those around him. He couldn't have his own hands being dirtied now could he? He was the Light Lord!

So why was she healthy? Why wasn't she broken, shy, or naïve? Why did she walk with such confidence? Why was she dressed so well? Why didn't she act like a muggleborn? Why didn't she look anything like James Potter? Why wasn't she anything like she was supposed to be? Why?

Obviously whoever must be helping the girl must die, and the girl herself obliviated. Such a shame. He disliked using such barbaric methods, but it was for the Greater Good, was it not?

Fawkes let out a disgusted trill on his perch, and the old man scowled at the bird. The only reason he had kept the bond for so long was with pure force of will on his part. He couldn't let the symbol of his greatness get away. That would ruin his image! The magical chains that kept him on his perch were hidden from view of course..

He paced back and forth in his office, his panic over the girl continuing until he realized something very important. There was no way the Snakes would accept the Girl Who Lived. They would attack her the first chance they got. She would soon see how miserable the next seven years would be surrounded by such hatred, and he would give her the perfect opportunity to be resorted!

Yes, that was it! He would wait, and call her up to his office. Once he got her to admit she was miserable, he would graciously offer her the option to be resorted! Then she would be placed into Gryffindor as she should have been from the beginning, and Ronald would assist him in keeping the girl under control, starting by tearing her attention away from that little Malfoy brat, and his cronies.

Whether it be by Potion or not, Violet Potter would be back under his control very soon. He would guide her to her own death, and then the world will hail him a hero for once again saving the Wizarding World from another Dark Lord! He was a genius!

He sat back in his chair, a smug smile on his lips as he stroked his long beard. There was a reason he had been labeled the next Merlin, he was powerful, intelligent, and above all, he was the Light Lord! Nothing was going to get in his way. Certainly not some little brat who thinks she can go and think for herself. How preposterous!

As the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat behind his desk, plotting to take back control of the Potter Heiress, he never noticed a pair of grey eyes looking down upon him with a knowing smirk on his face. The old man wouldn't know what hit him..

* * *

The first month of school went by in a blur of duels, schoolwork, and avoiding the Headmaster respectively.

The entire Slytherin House seemed to wish to have a piece of the supposed Savior of the Wizarding World, and she wasted little time putting them in their place. Both the reputation, and the reputation of her friends was quickly established within their House, and they had gained the respect of many of the Slytherins from every year.

The three girls were soon labeled untouchable by the majority of the male population, as Violet had given both Heiress' lessons that had Tom cringing the entire time, and her Aunt Cissa smirking her way through her surrogate niece's letters. It added to their own vicious natures, and the boys their Prefect had warned them about 'not having morals' had learned quickly enough never to cross them, as their tempers were hot, their tongues sharp, and their wands quick.

Daphne had unsurprisingly gained the nickname 'Ice Queen' from her cold and aloof persona, something she took great pride in, as did Theo. Her natural fair beauty had caused the majority of the females to try and make themselves look better by challenging her. They soon realized, however, she was much more than a pretty face, and found themselves on the nasty end of quite a few noteworthy hexes and jinxes focusing mainly on their appearance. Many of the girls found themselves with a face full of acne or boils, or their entire bodies covered in thick fur, or scales, and a few even had their hair falling out in great patches and chunks.

Pansy was outright feared by most of the males, and was given the name 'Man Eater' from her obvious beauty, well endowed body at such a young age, and the knowledge on how to use it fully to her advantage. The many cringe worthy hexes she cast regularly at any guy who even looked at her in the wrong way added to the fire of course. She had smirked smugly the first time hearing it, causing several of the smarter wizards in her general vicinity to quickly scurry away. The girls also learned to steer clear of her after realizing how petty her fighting style was. The Parkinson Heiress did not play fair in the slightest, and used any means necessary to win a fight. Whether it be using a hex that caused a person's hair, or robes, to attempt to asphyxiate themselves, or a curse on their shoes that made them dance until their feet bled, or even turning their clothes into snakes, or spiders, she would use it all. It was quite amusing to watch.

Much to the pleasure of both Tom and herself, Violet had earned the title of 'Demon of Slytherin' from her unhealthy love of fire, and the cruel glow of her eyes as she dueled or became especially angry. Most of Slytherin had challenged her within the first few days of being sorted, and she had shocked them by not only accepting each of them, but also offering to take them on several at a time. They had thought her insane, but accepted her offer greedily, thinking she would be easily overpowered by their numbers.

She had of course completely wiped the floor with all of them, using the most painful and destructive spells she had in her repertoire that did not kill, or cause _too much_ permanent damage. Not a single person had managed to hit her with anything, and the majority of those that went against her left the chamber with several nasty burns, and a new respect for the young Potter Heiress. None challenged her twice, and those that witnessed the fights were suddenly changing their minds about attempting to take her on.

The boys were also soon at the top of the food chain in the male dorms, with Draco, Blaise and Theo showing them just why their Family names were so respected and feared by the masses. Each taking great pride in their newly acquired names just as the girls had.

Her platinum haired cousin had already been respected simply for being of both Malfoy and Black blood, but there had been quite a number of individuals who had decided to attempt to knock the 'Slytherin Prince' down a peg or two. Needless to say they learned their lesson quickly enough. Especially after quite a few of them needed to have limbs regrown in the hospital wing after a rather nasty bit of frostbite. A large number of them being certain.. sensitive.. areas of the male anatomy.

Over half of the boy's cringed each time they passed him by, and her Uncle had sent his son a brand new crystal chess set as a reward for establishing his dominance over his peers, much to the amusement of both his mother, and Godfather.

Theo was one that had been severely underestimated. The others had seen how close he was to the Malfoy Heir, and assumed they could attempt to get to the 'Prince' by going after his friend. They couldn't have been more wrong. It wasn't long before the Nott Heir was put under the label of 'Mastermind' for his unparalleled talent in completely outmaneuvering anyone who went against him.

He had gone into a duel against a group of seventh years, and came out of the portrait without a single scratch on his body, or a wrinkle in his clothes. While the several older boys had stumbled out an hour later, their robes shredded, and a few dozen freshly healed injuries a piece. Daphne had been quite smug for the next few days following the event, causing the majority of the Slytherin girls to glare at her enviously.

The Zabini Heir had been regarded with an air of caution from day one, as everyone had been well aware of the rumored methods of his 'Black Widow' mother. It had taken a number of days of observing the seemingly antisocial dark skinned boy before one of the braver groups had finally made their move against him. Blaise had accepted the duels with little complaint, simply requesting each of them to take magical oaths never to speak of what went on inside the chamber, even with fellow snakes. The cocky older boys had wasted little time giving the seemingly naïve boy what he asked for, and had gone one after the other into the chamber, each having a turn against the first year.

The others watched in confusion as their friends emerged only moments after entering, not a single mark on them.. But the confusion soon turned to wariness as they observed their odd behavior over the week following the duels. All four boys had needed to be treated for psychiatric problems, having developed a noticeable twitch, severe insomnia, and fear of shadows and quick movements. Even after receiving treatment, they continued to refuse going into any unlit rooms, avoided small spaces, and had taken to walking about with their wands constantly drawn.

They kept their distance from Blaise at all cost, and the others eventually began calling the dark skinned boy 'The Shadow', and the four were the first, and last, to challenge the son of the infamous Black Widow in a duel.

Vince and Greg never went into a duel without the other, and what they lacked in intelligence and strategy, they made up for in creative spell barrages, and brute strength. They knew enough Dark Magic to take down their enemies, and while they weren't normally challenged often, or feared as the others were, it was known the two could handle themselves in a fight just as well. The eight snakes were soon known throughout the entire House as 'not to be fucked with'.

No one could say Slytherins lacked a sense of self preservation, after all.

Their Head of House had scolded them for being less than subtle, but it was ruined by his obvious pride at their skill. He wasted little time pulling them to the side and explaining how close they were to starting a 'Slytherin Court', and that there hadn't been one in a little over fifty years. They only needed two more Slytherin members, making it ten. There were the King and Queen of course, and there was the Prince and Princess, but there were also the King and Queen's Right Hands, and four Knights. Normally the Court was evenly distributed gender wise, with one male one female Right Hand, and two male Knights and their female counterparts.

There were exceptions, the Knights could consist of all males, or all females, but it was tradition to have two males, two females. Violet had looked into the other Slytherin girls, but none of them caught her eye, so they decided to wait. Daphne had insisted her sister, Astoria, would be a perfect addition, and would fit the role of one of the female Knights well. She was apparently just as skilled as her older sister, and so the future Queen of Slytherin accepted it. They decided to scout the next set of first years for a second female to add to their ranks, and make the Court official.

It was quickly confirmed that Draco and herself would take the roles of King and Queen, while Theo and Daphne would be the Prince and Princess. Blaise was happy to take the role of the King's Right Hand, and Pansy was smug about her rank of Queen's Right Hand. They were as respected as the Prince and Princess, and widely considered a bit more powerful, but the royal ranks were just a bit more prestigious. Besides, no one could deny the lovely couple made a perfect Prince and Princess.

Greg and Vince took their future ranks as Knights with ease. They knew they weren't as skilled as their friends, but they also knew they had earned their places by their sides. They just needed one more Knight female.. Though she knew the choice would be somewhat difficult to make for the following year...

The other Houses never knew about their skills or names of course, as no one was stupid or suicidal enough to go against the future Slytherin Court. The older students recognized the signs just as their Head of House had, and they were both wary and excited to see where it would take them. Despite their silence, Dumbledore was suspicious of them nonetheless. Not that they cared, nor did it truly matter. It was simply annoying.

The six Slytherins, not including Vince or Greg, were also respected by the majority of Hogwarts for being placed at the top of their entire year, with Violet, Draco and Daphne in the top three, and the others fighting for the rest of the slots. Nevelle had been surprised to be among them as well, but Violet hadn't been. Especially after he was fitted with a proper wand. Her godbrother was a skilled wizard, he just needed a bit more training, and a lot more confidence.

The Granger girl, unsurprisingly, was also placed into the top ten slots of their year, but it was mainly her ability to memorize the text books that allowed her to do so. She had viewed it as a personal insult not to be first in anything, and had taken to aggressively going against their group at every turn, attempting to prove them wrong or best them at anything possible. They had of course ignored the irritating little girl, but Violet was pleased to note the lack of friends.

It was a normal occurrence for the first year Slytherins, and one Gryffindor, to take up an entire corner in the library, and spend hours either reading in silence, or debating magical theories rather heatedly. She couldn't help but smirk each time she glanced over at the bushy haired girl sitting alone at one of the tables. It seemed the bossy little know it all hadn't even found a friend among the House of wit and knowledge. Just as she had predicted.

Dumbledore was another matter of annoyance all together for the Potter Heiress. He had waited exactly one week before calling his supposed pawn into his office under the guise of 'making sure she had settled in well enough'. While he pretended to be concerned for her, he also not so subtly hinted towards her new friends being untrustworthy, and asking if she wished to be resorted. He had been shocked, and lost every bit of twinkle in his eyes when she told him, rather bluntly, that she was quite pleased to have been sorted into Slytherin. His eyes had filled with irritation when she further explained she had no intention of being resorted, as she had found a number of very close friends in the House, though he covered it well enough, at first.

He also tried to push her towards making a few 'new friends', mainly Gryffindors. She had of course refused. One specific Gryffindor he had mentioned was a certain red head. He brought the idiot boy up several times until she had finally expressed to him that under no uncertain terms would she associate herself with the youngest Weasley boy. No matter how many times he insisted she give him a chance. She told him the boy was rude, ignorant, bigoted, ill mannered, and dumber than a sack of broken snitches, and she would rather befriend a Flobberworm than Ronald Weasley. His immense irritation over this statement confirmed her suspicions over the Weasley's involvement in the old man's schemes.

He had tried to quickly mask his growing annoyance, failing miserably, by giving her a very disappointed, sad look, telling her how unwise it was to exclude such friendships. Which of course did absolutely nothing to the young Slytherin. When he attempted to make her feel as though she were a child being scolded, she had simply raised a single eyebrow, and asked in the most falsely sweet voice she could muster why exactly it was any of his business who she did or did not associate with. His attempted explanations of being concerned were dismissed immediately, as he had never even met her before. Regardless of knowing her parents before they had died, he was a stranger and should not be so interested in her social life.

The amount of dry sarcasm, bluntness, and dismissive tones she had exhibited in such a short amount of time would have made Salazar Slytherin himself proud, and quite clearly made Dumbledore extremely frustrated throughout the entire 30 minutes she had sat in his office. By the end of their little meeting, the old man had been struggling to maintain his grandfatherly persona, and Tom had been cackling madly from within her mind.

The portrait of her distant relative, Phineas Nigellus Black, had smirked down at her smugly throughout the entire meeting. The former Headmaster and Black Lord had taken an instant liking to her as soon as his grey eyes had landed on the familiar Acacia Wand she used in her many lessons with Narcissa, Lucius and Severus. The man had insisted on helping with her training, and would not take no for an answer. He had been even more willing to help her after learning of her inherited Gifts, and her future role as the Head of the Black Family. After the first few lessons he supervised, he had expressed his immense happiness over having such a powerful descendant and Heiress, one that his own wand had chosen.

A few days after the highly entertaining chat with her Headmaster, her father had questioned what exactly she had done to the old fool, after the supposed Light Lord had sulked and glared at her none too subtly each time he laid eyes on her. The Potions Master had been amused by the childish behavior, and was curious as to what had caused it. When she showed him the memory, he hadn't been able to contain his laughter, and gave Slytherin twenty points for being punctual to class the first week of school.

Despite having to throw her weight around the Slytherins, maintaining a perfect academic image, and annoying the magic out of a certain meddling old goat, she was pleased with her progress so far at Hogwarts. The professors adored her, even if she was sorted into Slytherin, and she had each of them wrapped around her little finger. Both the Transfiguration and Charms Professors practically sang praises over her exceptional work during their classes, according to her father. Even the Potions Master himself had only good things to say about his supposed worst enemy's spawn, something that clearly annoyed the Headmaster as well, for reasons Merlin only knew.

Her friends were amazing, and regardless of what Tom said about the issue, she was very excited to have so many people care about her. It was a somewhat uncomfortable feeling at first, but after confiding with them about her previous home life, they had been more than willing to work with her on opening up and accepting their friendships. If anything it made them even closer than before.

Violet was rarely seen without her two best friends, Daphne and Pansy. The other Slytherin girls in their year were apparently close to one another, and had found solace with Tracey Davis' older cousin, a third year, so the three were normally walking from class to class, and sitting in the common room with just each other for company. The formidable girls had become quite close in the relatively sort amount of time, defending each other at every turn, and confiding with one another on any issues and concerns they had.

Draco, Blaise and Theo were also frequently near or around them, especially within the library and common room, but they also spent time doing whatever it was guys did, and left them to do 'girl stuff' as Theo had put it. Vince and Greg split their time between the guys and a group that housed Vince's older brother, and often skipped out on going to the library with the others. The two larger boys had firmly believed too much time around books made one less fun to be around, and tended to avoid it.

Nevelle had yet to make any friends in Gryffindor, and was almost constantly seen within arms distance of his godsister. The two godsiblings had gotten to know one another rather well, and became quite close. The shy boy had also confessed to enjoying hanging with the three girls a bit more than the guys. Being much more soft spoken than the three alpha males, he tended to enjoy peaceful silences that followed Violet, Pansy and Daphne. None of them minded in the least, and welcomed him to their group wholeheartedly. He listened to their light gossip, and allowed them to tutor him in the classes he was lacking skill in, such as Potions, and he in turn helped them with the only subject they ever had trouble with, Herbology.

It was a great first start, and Violet couldn't wait to collect more to add to their already strong group..

* * *

It was the beginning of October, on a quiet Saturday afternoon, and Violet was situated at her usual spot in the back corner of the library, surrounded by books, parchment, and one of her leather journals. Her magically modified fountain pen in hand, moving at a quick pace to put each of the new ideas and pieces of knowledge for her next project down on paper. Pansy and Daphne were on either side of her, both with their heads stuck in a book of their own, each of them deeply engrossed in their individual projects. It was for that reason that the normally aware girls hadn't noticed the slow approach of a group of older Gryffindor girls.

Her eyes narrowed when she noticed them, and their smug expressions, and she subtly sent a mental message via her growing Telepathy magic to both girls. Hazel and icey blue eyes joined emerald as they tracked the girls steady approach. They stopped just before the table, and gave them each a disgusted sneer.

"Well if it isn't the newest batch of Slytherin whores." Violet calmly placed her pen to the side and crossed her ankles, a look of indifference on her angelic face as her eyes met the dark brown orbs of the leader of the group.

"Rather bold coming from the 'Broom Closet Girl' of Gryffindor." Both Daphne and Pansy snickered at the comment. The tall blonde turned pink, and adopted the expression of having been slapped in the face.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you!" The three Slytherins laughed, and Violet racked her eyes slowly over the idiot girl's skinny frame with a critical eye.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Though according to a bit over half of the male population in the school you seem to fit under the label of 'good for a quick shag in a dark closet', rather than pretty." One of the girls friends snorted, only to quickly cover it up with a cough when their 'leader' glared over at them. The other three girls were also attempting to hold it laughter, though they were doing a horrible job of it.

If it was at all possible, the brunette that had led them there had turned even redder in embarrassment, and anger. But instead of walking away with some semblance of dignity, the pathetic girl decided to draw her wand. Big mistake.

Violet's yew wand slipped into her hand almost lazily, though the spell she cast was wandless. The girl's eyes widened as her wand flew from her grip and landed into the first year's hand without a single word being spoken. Daphne and Pansy smirked as their friend twirled the Gryffindor's wand in her hand, her eyebrow raised questioningly as if to say, 'What now?'

"How did you do that? Give me back my wand!" The girl demanded childishly. Violet snorted, and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Yes because asking for your wand back after you just attempted to attack us is really going to work. You must be even more of an idiot than I originally thought." The brunette first year told the older girl with a sharp edge of disgust in her voice. Even the other Gryffindors were looking at their supposed 'leader' with a few incredulous looks.

"Yes Amanda, what a horrible move, what exactly are you doing?"

"Picking on ickle firsties then?"

"Such a shame, and here we thought you had at least a few morals left in your little brain."

"How wrong we were, Gred."

"Indeed, quite wrong Forge."

The two ginger boys came seemingly out of nowhere, though the Potter Heiress had felt their slow approach. She studied the two with mild interest. They would made an excellent addition to her growing collection..

"Me thinks the poor girl has lost her mind at last if she believes she can best the Queens of Slytherin."

"I second your thinks, dear brother. The girl is completely batty." Said girl was quickly turning completely red in embarrassment as two of her fellow Lions stood up for the three first year Snakes.

"Queens, please. They're nothing but a bunch of whores, the lot of them!" 'Forge' tsked in mock sorrow as he approached the group.

"See, that is where I agree with the young Firsties, that is rather bold of you to say, especially when just yesterday you were in the broom closet near the Astronomy tower with a Seventh Year.."

His brother also tsked, and sighed dramatically. "Yes, and just a few hours ago, you were in a broom closet with a Sixth Year, only this time it was the one closest to the Divination classroom. What exactly were you doing both times, hmm? Studying?" If she hadn't witnessed it herself, Violet never would have known a person could turn such a violent shade of red.

Her friends had completely lost all control over themselves, and began laughing uncontrollably as they had already known of their friend's activities the day before, and the hours prior to the confrontation. They had always know about her putting herself out there the way she did, but they didn't actually think anyone had noticed or caught on to it!

Violet allowed the pathetic fifth year girl to summon her wand back, and watched in amusement as she stormed away angrily. Her friends followed behind her at a much slower pace, attempting to suppress their giggles.

The twins stood quietly before the three girls, and both Daphne and Pansy exchanged glances at their 'Queen'. They knew she had been interested in speaking to the two older Weasley's since the beginning feast, when she noticed they weren't disgusting. The entire Slytherin House had noticed soon their future Court watching the two carefully, and Nevelle had nothing but positive things to say about them.

"Do what do we owe the pleasure of the company of Hogwarts' infamous 'Terrors of Gryffindor'?" The two shared matching grins, and gave them dramatically low sweeping bows.

"Oh great Demon Queen, Ice Queen, and Man Eating Queen, we have noticed your little group watching us this past month, and we came to seek council with your lovely majesties." She smirked, not in the least bit surprised the two knew of their names, or that they had noticed her interest. It just meant her interest was placed in the right place. She motioned for them to sit, and they did so with dramatic grace.

"I have noticed the two of you don't seem to fit in the Weasley mold. I am curious, because I was under the impression your family was stuck firmly under the old man's thumb." Straight to the point. There was little need to sugar coat anything for them, and she needed to know what side the two were on.

They scowled, and exchanged equal looks of question, and then mirrored each other with expressions of concentration, and then decision. Violet watched the exchange with interest, as she was familiar with many forms of Mind Magic. There was no sort of Legitimancy, so it seemed to be some sort of mental link between the two of them. Which meant they weren't just twins, they were Magical Twins, identical in not only their appearance, but their very souls as well.

If they were, together there were very few things they couldn't accomplish, they would be a true force of nature. A quick glance with her Black Sight confirmed her suspicions, and Tom agreed eagerly they needed to acquire the two before her and quickly.

"The only people in our family we get on with are our two oldest brothers, and our baby sister. Our parents barely even look at us, yet alone care for us." Fred told them bitterly.

"We wanted to speak to you first thing, but we saw how guarded you were, and how protective your friends were, so we waited." George continued for his brother, seeing his irritation clearly.

"We wanted to warn you. Dumbledore is not who everyone believes he is, and our family may be Light, but they are far from good. They're planning something, and it has a lot to do with our Mother, and our younger brother, Ron."

"It doesn't look good, and there is only so much we can find out on our own, but we do know that they are attempting to figure out what is going on at Gringotts."

"Something about having to show up in person to access the Potter Vaults, and they lost their keys to any of them, and are unable to have any made anymore." At the end of their combined speech, Violet and her two friends were smirking smugly, her Sight hadn't detected a single lie... It seemed the two were on their side after all.

She leaned back in her seat, seeming to give something a great deal of thought while he studied the two in front of her critically. Neither of them fidgeted under her somewhat cold emerald gaze, and her smirk deepened.

"I appreciate your concern, gentlemen, but I am already aware of the old man and your lovely family's plans for me. I am also the reason behind their being blocked from my accounts, and I can assure you there is nothing any of them can do about it. I have plans of my own, you see, and they will be making the rest of this school year, and many to come very.. entertaining.. for those that wish to go against Dumblefuck, his blind little minions, and his manipulations." The two shared vicious grins with one another, communicating silently once more.

After a few moments they turned back to her with a determined glint in their eyes, and immediately replied with an in sync,

"Terrors, at your service, milady."

* * *

Samhain was approaching soon, and the odd group of Slytherins and Gryffindors were making plans to celebrate it properly. Tom had finally agreed to allow the others to come with them to the Room of Requirements so they would each have time and space to practice their less than legal magics.

The twins had fit in perfectly with the others, and their school-wide pranks became legendary very quickly with the help of the group of cunning and intelligent children. Their brother, Ronald, was the main target it seemed, and he was unable to pin it on any of them, including his brothers, though he knew it was them each time. It got to the point where even the Professors were starting to feel sorry for the young boy, even if he was a complete idiot. Though none could pin it on the twins, or anyone else in order to punish them or put a stop to it.

Her father had actually caught Draco, herself and George setting up a prank in the doorway of the Great Hall, and simply kept walking as if he hadn't sensed them hiding in the darkness. Though it may have been because that same day, Ronald had blown up three cauldrons in his class because he had been too busy insulting the Slytherins..

Draco, Blaise, and Theo weren't in the least bit surprised Violet had accepted the two Terrors into their group, and Nevelle had been ecstatic to have two friends in his own House. But Vince and Greg had taken awhile to warm up to the Gryffindors. It took a combined effort on all of their part to get him to relax around their presence.

The Head of Slytherin had been pleased as well, having been silently rooting for the two menaces since they arrived at school, especially when they pranked the Headmaster and the rest of their fellow Lions. They had always kept their distance from himself, and his Snakes, and even when they did catch one in them of their jokes, it was nothing serious or harmful, and the Snake had simply walked it off with a laugh. The Potions Master also expressed his confusion over them having not been placed into the Snake Pit, but eventually conceded her point of there never having been a Weasley in any other House but Gryffindor in their entire history, yet alone Slytherin.

They had spent most of their days in the library, Violet researching different languages and attempting to learn as many as possible in a short amount of time, and the others watching her with amusement while they focused on their own projects. The twins had been amazed to learn about her five Gifts, and ended up explaining they both had two a piece. Which was just as astounding, given they were basically one in the same, being Magical Twins. Not that they admitted the second part..

None of them outright told each other what their Gifts were, as Family Magics, and Gifts were tightly kept secrets within older families. Though Violet knew somewhat of what each of them had via her Black Sight. With time and training she would be able to tell exactly what Gifts one had, but not quite yet. Each of them had some sort of Elemental Magic, with the twins, Nevelle, Blaise and of course Draco having the most natural, and the rest having some sort of variation. She knew Daphne could control Gravity with her Gyrokinesis, and Pansy could control sound via her Sonikinesis, but that was all she knew of their inheritances.

Not that it upset her any, as the only Gifts they knew of, with the exception of her cousin, were her Telepathy, and Eidetic Memory. They were suspicious of her Pyrokinesis, as she was always quick to use fire in any situation, and they had seen her catch fire a few times when she was extremely angry. If they did know of it, they weren't saying, as being a Fire Mage was one of the most powerful and feared of all Elemental Magic Users.

She also had her suspicions that Blaise was a Shadow Mage, as the darkness she sensed around him felt as the description in her books described someone with Umbrakinesis said it would. If he was, then he was likely aware of her Necromancer status, having sensed the Hell Shadows around her and on her weapons. It was the only Element, besides Hell Fire, that could be shared by someone other than a Necromancer, as just the same when she 'tastes' fire, a Shadow Mage had every type of shadow or darkness at the tip of their fingers as long as they were able to be near enough to it.

There was of course also the four boys he had traumatized during the only duels the quiet Zabini Heir had during the school year. The pathetic saps still walked around with their wands drawn, and turned on all the lights before entering a room..

Both Tom and herself were more than happy with the powers her friends wielded, and were looking forward to each of them opening up about them a bit more in the training room. Once they started becoming more comfortable with using their Gifts amongst each other, she would show them her Pyrokinesis. The Necromancy would have to wait until she had more control over her summons, so she had gained accessed the Chamber of Secrets soon after the start of school. It was better that she practice there, as it was much too powerful to practice too much even within the magic shielded room they used currently.

Not to mention her Aunt Cissa had made her promise not to practice anything too far advanced without her, as there was so much that could go wrong when in the learning phase, regardless of how advanced she was for her age.

She just couldn't wait to see her babies again. The two Hellhounds were absolutely beautiful, and they loved being summoned by her. Both Tom and her father had been exasperated with her each time she summoned them, but eventually conceded when they saw how happy Bones and Beauty made her. The two absolutely adored her, and Aunt Cissa had told her she could eventually do a Fast Summon on both of them whenever she needed, something she was unhealthily happy about.

So for the next month, the odd group had practiced dueling, spell casting, and whatever they felt comfortable enough to use within the safety of the room. It was an excellent beginning to her first year, and she was ready for it to go even farther.

The Slytherin Court was coming along, as was her plans to expand her allies to the other Houses.

The world wouldn't know what hit them, and there was nothing the old fool could do about it...

* * *

It was the night before Samhain, and Violet fell into a deep sleep after her and Tom's nightly meditations, her mind set on the plans for the following night. They each had their own rituals planned, as both herself, Blaise, and Pansy were Solitary practitioners. They were nothing special, but it was enough for each to be satisfied with practicing the Old Ways.

The night had been quiet and peaceful, she had memorized another Ancient Runic alphabet, and she had watched her cousin and godbrother spar for a few hours in their training room. Fred, George and Theo had spent the afternoon planning a new prank on the youngest Weasley son, and the rest had watched their friends with mild amusement.

All was going as it should, that was until she woke with a sudden start, her wand in her hand in an instant, her eyes switching over to her Black Sight to search for whatever woke her in the pitch blackness of her room. When she found nothing, she laid back down only to jump back up when a loud banging sounded on her door.

She approached it with caution, but her caution turned to worry when she opened it to reveal a highly disheveled looking Daphne. The blonde's eyes were red rimmed as if she had been crying, and the tracks of her tears were still visible on her cheeks, and she was still in her wrinkled bed clothes. The dark haired girl ushered her friend inside, and sat her down on the divan at the end of her bed, calling for Dobby to bring them some chamomile tea.

The overexcited elf obliged eagerly, and she was soon serving the two of them, adding a mild calming draught to her friend's cup. Once she had the girl calmed a bit, and the shacking had slowed, she asked her gently what had happened. Violet held her tighter when she heard her normally controlled friend choke back a sob.

"I-I know I told you I have two Gifts, and you know of the Gravity manipulation, but the second is extremely rare, and kept quiet among my family for our own safety. It.. It's a small form of The Sight called Dream Premonition, and-and, I am the only one in my family who is still alive that has it. It's not powerful yet, and I'm not sure how to control it, but I know it is accurate. The first one I had was just after my seventh birthday, I had a dream about my baby cousin falling from a tree in their garden and breaking his arm in three places. I was distraught, but I didn't think anything of it until a week later and my mother told me about it happening. He fell from the exact tree, and broke the same arm in the same three places as I had dreamed, and it happened the day after I had the dream. I haven't had any horrible or life threatening predictions, so I never truly pay it any mind.. but.." She was rubbing soothing circles on her friends back as she listened to the story.

Her mind had apparently automatically rang all of the alarm bells needed to alert both Tom, and her father of the situation, and she felt both of them listening carefully. Both were on edge after hearing the word 'premonition' as there was only one good reason for Violet to have been the one the girl came to.

"I take it this one was bad then?" She asked her quietly. Daphne buried her face into the soft fabric of Violet's robe for a few moments before she gathered herself enough to nod.

"It-it was you! But.. you were dead," She choked on another sob. "I don't know what happened, but it was you, and-and you were just lying there in a pool of your own-own b-blood. It looked as though your body had been completely c-crushed by something large, and strong." It became apparent she wasn't going to be able to get anything else out of her friend at the moment so she simply held her close, and rocked them for a moment.

She felt the sobs slow, and she tilted her chin up towards her, silently asking for permission. The blonde nodded, and she wasted little time slipping into her friend's mind. The memory didn't take long to appear before her, and it was soon apparent why the normally guarded girl was so upset by what she saw.

Violet was indeed dead on the ground. Her mangled body was positioned in the middle of a sizable pool of her own blood, and it looked as though something had smashed her into the tile floor.. several times. Her yew wand was lying not far was from her mangled hand, and her emerald eyes were staring blankly out into space. It was apparent she hadn't been able to react quickly enough to whatever situation, as there weren't any defensive wounds other than the obvious. It was truly a gruesome scene..

Instead of focusing on the sight of herself dead, she turned her attention to the surrounding area. They were in the girl's lavatory, and the room was completely destroyed. The stall doors had been ripped off their hinges, the sinks and toilets had all been smashed to bits, and the tiles of the floor were shattered in several places by what looked to be some sort of large blunt object. It was almost as if some sort of beast had simply went on a rage, and took it out on everything within their reach.

There wasn't much that gave away the situation or what caused it, but she did notice another body in the corner of the room, looking just as mangled, if not more so. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was the Granger twat, and she was indeed dead, just as Violet herself was. A few moments passed of Violet taking in the scene, and a loud strangled gasp escaped from behind her.

She turned quickly, and felt as though her heart was shattering in her chest. Her father was standing in the open doorway, a look of pure agony on his pale face as he gazed down at the broken and bloody form on the floor. He was by her side in an instant, and it was then she noticed his disheveled appearance. His robes were torn and he had bits of dirt on his face, as well as several scratches, and his leg was bleeding freely. It was almost as if he had just been in a fight of some sort.

The young Heiress tore her eyes away from the sobbing form of her father, and took in the rest of her surroundings. It didn't take long for the other professors to find them, and the Transfiguration Mistress was equally as distraught as her colleague, sinking down to her knees and weeping over her loss. It also looked as though she had been in a battle, just as her father had. The others looked pained, but Dumbledore simply looked angry, and put out over the situation before him. As if someone had taken away his favorite toy, and when she thought about it, it was exactly what happened to the Headmaster.

When Violet gently pulled away from her friends mind, she sealed the memory behind the always present Occlumency barriers so she would be able to sleep later.

"Daph, it's okay. I am not going anywhere, and you and I both know I wont be that easy to take down. We just have to be sure none of us are alone tomorrow, and we will be fine." She sniffed lightly.

"You promise?" She smiled down at the girl.

"Yes, I promise. Now try and get some sleep. We have much to do tomorrow apparently." She got a weak smile in return, and a small nod.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and Violet carefully scooped her slender blonde friend up from the divan and placed her in the large bed, wrapping her in the fluffy comforter. She could feel the various emotions leaking from her father's control, but she was too busy attempting to figure out what the hell would cause that amount of damage.

She was more than capable of looking out for herself, but why would she run into a situation like that without any of her friends? More importantly, why would she even go through so much trouble over the idiotic muggleborn girl? Sure, she had been wanting the little witch to open her eyes to the bigger picture, if only to get her to stop irritating her, but also to see if she would be any use to her later. There was no denying the girl was magically powerful, and bright, but it was hardly enough to risk her own life.

Once Sev had calmed down a bit, he began helping her brainstorm the different possibilities of what had happened, and they both had come to similar conclusions of some sort of Beast entering the castle. He also forbade her from going anywhere alone under any circumstances. She agreed, and made sure to also promise to let the others know as soon as she saw them the next day.

Tom, however, waited until the man retreated before he spoke,

_Via.. I think my main soul fragment is responsible for this. If it were me, I would use the night of Samhain as well. We may have to make contact with him sooner than we planned... _She pinched the bridge of her nose.

_There are few things even in our world that could cause that much destruction, and even fewer that could even be let into the castle. My first guess is a Mountain, or Forest Troll, or maybe the Cerberus got lose. Though the Hellhound isn't likely, as I've already made contact with him. Fluffy wouldn't attack me. _But how the hell would a troll get in? There were both types of Trolls in the forest, but they were more towards the mountain area, and even then, they wouldn't just follow someone here.

_There is a small clan of Mountain Trolls not too far from the entrance to the lower tunnels of the Dungeons. Salazar Slytherin was planning on expanding his domain, but he left the school before they could be complete. I found them in my Sixth Year... And there are many Dark Spells that can be used to control one for a very short amount of time. An overpowered Imperius would do the trick. _Violet groaned. Of course he would know how to let a bloody Troll inside the castle.

_Well I'll be dammed if I let myself get killed by a bloody Troll of all things. I'll torch the effin thing if I have to, Dumblefuck and the Ministry can go suck on a bag of zombie cocks for all I care. I am the Heiress of four Ancient and Noble Houses, and I will not be bested by anything! _She felt her eyes glowing in the low light of her room, and had to block the link to her father for a few moments. Her anger was not so easily remedied by her mental shields, however, and she was soon covered head to toe in blue flames.

_Calm down love, you will burn your room up if you continue this way... _Tom told her warily, though it wasn't truly helping any.

_I refuse to believe after everything we have been through, I would be taken out by a bloody Troll! I have trained hard, I know such a creature's weak points, I have committed it to memory. I don't understand. Am I too weak? Is this what my life has come to? Build my magic and skill up only to be crushed by a fowl, brainless creature such as this? _The flames grew hotter, and she felt Tom wrap his own mental shields over hers, sending waves of calm throughout her mind.

_You are not weak, Violet Lilith Potter! I have trained you myself, as have three of my most powerful followers. The blood of four Ancient and Noble Houses runs through your veins, one of them we happen to share, and you are the farthest from weak a person could possibly be! Trolls are magically resistant to most forms or Light and Neutral Magic, that is why they are classified as XXXX dangerous beasts. There are very few legal ways one can incapacitate a fully grown Mountain or Forest Troll, yet alone someone as young as you are. You are prepared, before you saw that premonition, you were not. Who would think they would walk into a bathroom and find a Troll there? I myself have been caught off guard many times. I was defeated by a bloody one year old for Merlin's sake! Pull yourself together, and think. Use your lessons, and that big beautiful brain of yours. _By the end of his rant, he had successfully calmed her anger enough for her to think clearly, and douse her flames. The blue fire dimmed to white, then orange, to red and finally down to nothing.

_What kind of Dark Lord thinks a Troll in the midst of hundreds of school children is a good distraction to get the Stone? _He chuckled softly, and retreated back to his space in the back of her mind.

_An insane one. That is where you come in, my dear. _She frowned.

_My Telepathy is strong, I've been practicing, but I'm not sure if I am ready to take such a big step. The mind isn't something to play around with, I could make you worse, or I could- _He cut her off by simply stating.

_You are more than ready, Via. I will help you. There is nothing for you to worry about. We will get through the Troll incident, and we will plan accordingly. Our next class with him, I will open the Horcrux link. He has yet to come close enough to you for it to click naturally, so we will have to make it so. _She took a deep, calming breath. He was of course right, as usual.

_It will take some time for all of your memories to merge with his, are you sure you want to do this so soon? What if I lose you? _It was a growing fear she had after her companion explained how he would get the main soul fragment to trust her. He had assured her it would work, and after he gained all of the mental clarity and memories from him, he would feel the same as before, only a bit more so.

_It is going to be fine, My Little Flower. You worry to much. I am never going anywhere, even if he chooses to go against us, I am strong, and he will not be able to manipulate me without first breaching your defenses and my own. You and I both know how unlikely that is. _She nodded. The Defense Professor, who she had taken to calling 'Quirreldemort', much to Tom's amusement, had already been intrigued with her after her sorting, and even more so after seeing her wand during class. He had even awarded her House points several times. The man had made no move to harm her, but it was still best to be safe rather than sorry until they were sure he was not against them.

_I will hold you to that, Tom Cat. It is unlikely he will take any actively aggressive measures towards us, but as you said yourself, his mind is not as it once was. He is not you, I made you sane.. ish.. and I will try to do the same for him, but I make no promises it will work out the way we plan. _He sighed as she climbed back into her bed, Daphne still fast asleep on the opposite side of her under the covers.

_We will just have to play it by ear, love. Once the merging process is complete, we will make our decisions. Until then, I want you to get some rest. We have one day to prepare for the Troll incident, and I will not have you dying on my watch. _She closed her eyes, and they sat in her mindscape meditating until she fell asleep once more.

Though Tom hid it well enough, he was just as worried about what the Greengrass heiress saw in her Premonition. He would not allow anyone to harm his flower, even if that someone was technically himself..

Tom Marvalo Riddle was no longer Lord Voldemort. No. He was who he was meant to be from the start, before his hatred for the muggles and his thirst for power and immortality consumed him. A smart, cunning, quick witted, and ambitious man. A Slytherin. _The _Heir of Salazar Slytherin.

Before that Samhain night.. He was nothing like he planned to be. He had been completely insane, obsessed over the Prophecy and over his immortality and power.

His lovely Violet.. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and it was time for all of him to realize it. Whether they liked it or not..

* * *

Severus Snape was an intelligent man. He had lived through a war, and served two incredibly power hungry and manipulative masters, and done many things he was not particularly fond of. The loss of his best friend, his Lily flower.. It had been painful. He had thought himself lost in his grief, never to return.

He had gone to her home, held her to him that night, and wept over his loss. He had heard the cries of a child. Her child. The reason she was gone..

He had never felt a hatred as strong in his life when he gazed upon the wailing form of his best friends' daughter. His wand had been drawn in an instant, pointing it at the little girl's small, helpless frame.

And then her eyes had opened. Lily's eyes...

The crying had stopped as soon as those eyes laid upon his tear streaked face, and he had frozen. Every spell he had thought of casting dying in his throat.

Those damning eyes. The fierce emerald bore into his very soul just as her mother's had in life. His hand wavered as well in that moment. But he hadn't understood why! He wanted her dead! She was the reason his Lily was gone!

But yet.. he also knew it was not the child's doing... The fault had laid in his own hands. He had been the one to take the information back to the Dark Lord. He had been the one to damn his best friend and her family. It had been all his fault.

All he could think was that she didn't deserve to live! How could she still be alive, while the beautiful, amazing woman he had grown to love was no more?

Lily...

He had soon realized she wouldn't have, and hadn't, wanted this. Any of this. She loved her family, and she had defended them to her dying breath. He couldn't forsake her, not even after all the hateful things she had said to him after their falling out. She had been his first friend..

He had lowered his wand in defeat. He couldn't harm the girl. Not after those damn eyes bore into his own obsidian. Those innocent eyes..

They had haunted his dreams as the years went by. While all Albus could say on the matter was that she was safe, well cared for, and exactly like her father. And he had believed it. What a fool he had been...

The day he saw those eyes again, sitting in that bare room, covered in scars and malnourished from her treatment from the Dursley's, he had vowed to protect her until the day he died. No matter what, or who, the threat.

Seeing her dead like that, even if it had been a premonition dream.. It had killed him inside. More so than even the death of his Lily had. She was not his true daughter, and never would be, but he had come to love her as one. Each time the word 'Father' was directed towards him, his once ice filled heart warmed.

She was his lifeline, his reason for living. There was nothing that would harm her while he was still breathing, of that he swore.

So the Dark Wizard, once known as the Dark Lord's spy, and personal potions Master, sat in front of the fire in his personal quarters, drinking Firewhiskey, and planned accordingly. He didn't care if he had to obliviate the entire staff himself for her use of illegal magics, she would live through whatever attack that was directed at her the next night. He would be sure of it..

Little did he know, a certain Dark Lord in his surrogate daughter's head was thinking the exact same thing. Violet would win against this threat, by any... means... necessary...

* * *

The next day had been completely filled to the brim with Theo comforting his betrothed, and both her surrogate brother, and her godbrother never allowing their sister out of their sight. Annoying, yes, but it was also heartwarming.

The worst by far had been her father, however. He had pulled her group off to the side and stated that under no uncertain terms would they allow Violet out of their sight, and that he didn't give a damn what sort of magic they used, they were to defend against whatever threat however they needed to.

It seemed they were each taking it far more serious than was needed, but as Daphne was a true Seer through Dream Premonition, they were apparently taking zero chances. They spent their time in the library researching ways to best Mountain and Forest Trolls, as she had confessed her suspicions over what sort of creature had done such destruction to the bathroom.

The eleven of them were more than prepared to face the disgusting beast, and by the time the 'Halloween' Feast had rolled around, they had relaxed, albeit slightly. They had argued with her rather heatedly when she insisted on going to rescue the annoying little raven, but eventually conceded after she had told them she couldn't just allow such power to go to waste. None of them could deny the girl's skill in magic, nor her ability to learn quickly.

Her father hadn't been pleased about the idea, but he had also realized he could stand back and allow a student to be mauled by a Troll either. So when 'Quirreldemort' came busting into the Hall yelling "Troll in the dungeons!" and 'fainted', the eight Slytherins, and three Gryffindors went straight to the Girl's lavatory the Granger girl had been crying in all afternoon.

Violet had taken charge of the attack, sending an overpowered Incendio at the great brute to distract it, while Draco had frozen the water on the floor around the Troll's feet with an overpowered freezing charm to trip it a bit. Pansy, Daphne, and Nevelle sent ropes towards it's legs, effectively tripping it up completely, while Fred, George, Blaise and Theo cast a barrage of overpowered stunners at it as it fell. Greg and Vince had been standing guard just in case something went wrong with the attack, while the Granger girl had simply curled up beneath one of the sinks and screamed, and sobbed, her lungs out.

The Troll, which turned out to be of the Mountain variety of course, crashed to the ground in a large heap, and Violet had turned the club it had been carrying into a pile of ashes out of sheer spite. The others had rolled their eyes at the subtle gesture, and she had shrugged uncaring. Premonition or not, that stupid thing had killed her!

The professors hurried into the bathroom soon after that, and Violet once again took charge of the situation, explaining that Nevelle, and the twins had overheard someone say the Ravenclaw was in the bathroom when the announcement about the Troll had been made, so they went to be sure she was alright.

Much to their surprise, and somewhat shock, the former twat of a girl had stood up for them, even going so far as to say they had saved her life. It was true of course, but it was still a shock to hear something other than an insult from the bratty child about her or her friends. Both Mcgonagall and Sev had taken points for being reckless, and in her father's case, for being heroic, while the Deputy Headmistress had given points for the same. Much to the amusement of both Violet and the rest of the Slytherins.

They explained what had happened to the rest of the Slytherin House, and allowed them to spread the word around about how a group of first years had defeated a fully grown Mountain Troll, and within days the entire school knew what had happened. Most of those who had doubted her, or thought her and her friends evil for being in Slytherin, were now changing their minds. How could she be evil if she went so far as to heroically save the life of such an annoying little muggleborn?

The only one not singing them praises the days that followed the incident were the Headmaster, and Ronald Weasley respectively. Though it was sort of expected, as neither of them were pleased their meal ticket was not cooperating with them. The youngest Weasley son was now being shunned by most of his House for continuously bad mouthing the Girl Who Lived. How his behavior was supposed to get her to somehow marry the idiot boy, she did not know.

Dumbledore had called her into his office a total of three times in the next few weeks following the incident, much to her irritation. The first had been to 'check' on her, and once again insist she make friends with Ronald, and be resorted, as it was apparently clear she was not safe where she was. The young Potter Heiress had actually laughed in the old fool's face, and simply walked back out of his office, only having been there long enough for him to spring the two 'concerns' on her.

He had called her back a few days later expressing his disappointment of her behavior, and that she should listen to her 'superiors'. She had told him that he was nothing but a school Headmaster, and he did not have any say over how she spent her free time, or who she befriended. He had pleaded her to 'see reason', and expressed the 'concern' he had for her safety in such a Dark House. She had once again informed him she wasn't going anywhere near Ronald Weasley, nor was she going to be resorted into a different House. Her friends were there to stay, and Ronald would never be a part of that group.

The man had decided to wait a bit before calling her back, but he did not stand idly by in that time. In his infinite wisdom, he decided that a letter from the Weasley Matriarch was necessary. Molly Weasley sent her the most vomit inducing, and pitiful letter Violet had ever had the displeasure of reading.

Compulsion charms were laced throughout it of course, and it didn't take a genius to realize the homemade fudge the woman had so graciously sent her was laced with something as well. Though what, she did not know yet. The letter had mainly consisted of the older woman expressing how happy she was that she was well, and how close she had been to her parents. There was even an entire page and a half on how excited Ron had been to meet her, and how well she had apparently raised him, so she should give him a shot at friendship. She had simply smirked, and grabbed her modified fountain pen to send the woman a worthy reply.

It had been short, sweet, and to the point,

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I am not entirely certain who it is you were speaking of in your letter, but it was most certainly not your youngest son, Ronald. Perhaps with your several children, you may have gotten them confused. It is alright, these things happen. Allow me to help you with your memory a bit.  
Your son, Ronald Weasley is by far the most disgusting, ill mannered, vile, rude, bigoted, ignorant, unintelligent and idiotic fool I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. I will never be friends with a person such as he, and I will not be changing my mind. Though I appreciate your concern.  
I do hope you were not speaking of him when you described yourself as 'raising him as a proper gentleman' as well, because he has been nothing but hateful towards myself and my friends for simply being placed in Slytherin, as well as seeming to lack all manner of propriety. Not to mention his personal hygiene and table manners are by far the worst I have ever encountered. Perhaps you should enroll him into a few etiquette classes? Or send him a few bars of soap, and deodorizer potions?_

_You may have known my parents, Madam, but I assure you I am nothing like them, because I have never, and will never know them enough to act as them. Your logic is severely lacking if your knowing them 'intimately' as you claim does nothing._

_As much as I appreciate the effort, I am not much of a fudge person myself. Perhaps I shall donate it to someone who will appreciate it more._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Heiress Violet Lilith Potter_

_Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_P.S _

_Did you know that the minimum sentence for Line Theft in Magical Britain is a lifetime in Azkaban? Interesting bit of information isn't it?_

It was very likely the letter back to the woman was the reasoning behind her next summons, but this time she brought backup. She had simply approached her father while he was speaking to the other professors, and put on the most innocent and frightened facial expression she could manage.

After expressing her worries over the Headmaster's consistent odd behavior and unnecessary interests towards her, he had been happy to accompany her to the meeting. Not only that, but the Heads of all three of the other Houses followed suit, each of them confused and wary over the reasons behind so many summons in such a short amount of time. Especially since they too had seen the looks the Headmaster had been giving her as of late.

To say the look on the old man's face when he saw all four Head of House Professors accompanying her into his office was priceless would be a vast understatement. He looked absolutely mutinous, and when he tried to dismiss them, all four had informed him of Violet's right to have them there if she wished. When she agreed, expressing how uncomfortable she was with all the unwanted attention the man was sending her, he had looked as though he had just swallowed an entire bag of Lemon Drops.

The entire meeting consisted of a prizewinning amount of acting on her part, and heated arguments between the older man and the members of his staff. Though no one expressed her anger more so than the Head of the Lions. The formidable woman had completely chewed her supposed Light Lord out, her Scottish brogue becoming thicker with every word that flew from her mouth. Both Violet and her father were surprised by the Deputy Headmistress' behavior in defending the young Slytherin, but both were pleased to see her fighting the enchantments surrounding her.

It seemed she had more allies within the school than she thought. It didn't take long for the 'meeting' to end, and the three older professors, excluding her father, had wasted little time demanding she let them know the instant she was called back up to his office so they could be there as well. On the outside she was thankful, and relieved she was going to have them on her side.

Inside of her mind, however, she had been smirking the entire time, and Tom had once again expressed both his sorrow and pride at creating such a 'monster' as she.

Needless to say the old goat had decided to keep his distance from her for the time being, though he continued to glare over at her every chance he got. She simply filed it away for future use, and continued about her business. The Slytherins had all noticed the sudden change in atmosphere around the staff table, and noticed the subtle calculating glances the other Professors sent their Headmaster, and the not so subtle glares the old goat sent their future Slytherin Queen.

It was no secret the man was no friend to them, but it was now blatantly obvious he was now an enemy. Whispers had began flowing throughout the castle, and she decided to use their gossip hungriness to her advantage.

Several times over the next month, Violet had been found discussing her worries over the Headmaster's ulterior motives towards her in very public areas around the school. She explained how uncomfortable the man made her, and how pushy he had been towards her in the four meetings she had been forced to attend, and how she had eventually needed her Head of House to attend the latest meeting. The fact that all three of the other Heads also accompanied her there simply added fire to the flame.

It didn't take long for her words to spread throughout the halls, and soon the entire castle was looking more closely into the not so subtle glares the man sent her, and why he would be paying so much attention to the Potter Heiress. The fact that their Heads were involved cemented their belief it was all true, and soon all four houses were on her side.

They also noted how the youngest Weasley acted towards her, as word of his intentions being leaked about 'marrying her and acquiring the Potter fortune' as he had so blatantly expressed on the train ride was now spread across the halls as well. Of course being the brainless idiot the young Weasley boy was, he continuously dug himself deeper by insulting the Girl Who Lived and her friends, while also attempting to push himself into their conversations.

Not long after the rumors and information spread, a large article appeared in the paper with the title _Hogwarts Headmaster Abusing his Power to Stalk Girl Who Lived?_ Right on the front cover was a photo of the Headmaster scowling down over at Violet and her friends as they walked happily through an empty courtyard. It was clear he had thought himself alone, and had been photographed without his knowledge, and judging by his pale coloring as he read the article, he was not happy.

The article itself was a lovely little piece written by none other than Rita Skeeter, and it was an absolute masterpiece. Every single rumor about the Weasley Family, and the Headmaster about all of their supposed ulterior motives with the Girl Who Lived was plastered on the front page. Both true and false, meaning there was quite a bit for the old goat to explain to the public. She made a mental note to write a quick letter after that, it was never too early to acquire allies on the outside after all..

The old man hadn't even wasted any energy attempting to summon her to his office. No, he, in his infinite wisdom, decided to corner her in the Hall and openly demand she take back everything she had said. He had acted hurt and disappointed, even going as far as attempting to place a 'comforting' hand on her shoulder, and insisting she get away from her friend's manipulations. In turn, she had flinched away from his touch, and pleaded for him to just leave her alone, and to stop trying to interfere in her life.

All of the passing students were gaping at the Headmaster as if they had just witnessed him striking a student in front of them. He had tried to cover up his blunder by acting as the jovial old grandfather, to no avail. Even more whispers over his 'handsy' behavior spread through the halls, and he was soon up to his eyebrows in Howlers from concerned parents concerned over their children being in the same building as a pedophile...

Inside Violet was cackling gleefully, both for the fact that the school was on her side, and the tiny, undetected beetle sitting on her shoulder witnessing the many events unfold...

The rest of the time before their first holiday was spent watching the world crumble around the esteemed Headmaster. He had continued to receive Howlers left and right, not to mention the Minister himself, the Head Auror, as well as a few Senior Aurors, and the Board of Governors had come directly to the school to investigate the rumors in the paper.

Many new allies were made as the Ministry officials observed the seemingly shy, innocent, and frightened Girl Who Lived as she sat before them and explained how the Headmaster had been making her feel extremely uncomfortable with his constant staring, forced meetings, and insisting she be friends with her bully. They had practically cooed over her when she explained happily over her new friends she had made so far in her House, and how close she had gotten to them.

At the end of the meeting, there was a brand new restraining order against the Headmaster, many invites for Violet to come for tea during the summer break, and an official probation period for the old man.

Revenge was sweet...

* * *

Yule break at the Malfoy's was a fantastic. Lady Malfoy had completely outdone herself with the décor, and there was nothing that could compare to the extravagant winter wonderland that coated the entire manor. Both Draco and Violet were each bouncing off the walls with excitement and sugar, and were quickly driving all of the adults completely mad.

It was then that they both received one of their presents early; two brand new Nimbus 2001's. The two Black descendants practically flew the new brooms out of the manor in their haste to try them out, and the majority of the first part of the break was spent out on the Quidditch pitch attempting to outfly the other.

The fun had to be stopped by either Narcissa, or Sev, and it was only for food or sleep. Though when Violet had attempted a few professional Quidditch moves, such as the Sloth Grip Role, and the Wronski Feint, her father had shown up and called an end to their 'attempted suicide via brooms', regardless of the fact she had nailed both moves.

It seemed he was still a bit touchy over her health after the Troll incident..

Regardless of their fun in the air, and exploration of Malfoy Manor, they spent their time relaxing. Her Aunt Cissa had been adamant that they take a break from training and simply spend the break having fun like two normal children. Something they both did joyfully.

One surprise they were both unprepared for was the arrival of her godfather's mate, Remus Lupin. Apparently Narcissa had badgered her father about contacting him so they could have another ally, and another set of eyes to help care for Violet. Although grudgingly, he had eventually conceded and contacted the wolf, explaining as much as he could, and even going as far as to check him over to find the various spells that had been placed over him, as well as offering him a monthly supply of Wolfsbane.

When she had appeared for dinner that evening and spotted the familiar man dressed in ragged robes, and shifting nervously, she had completely lost all decorum and sprung herself at the older man with a loud "Uncle Moony!" They had wept in each other's arms for a few moments before she had gotten the explanation of where he had been, and why he hadn't contacted her.

She had of course forbidden him from blaming himself for anything, and reassuring him she was fine all thanks to the Malfoys and her father. He had apparently already been told of their closeness, but to hear it from her mouth was still a bit of an obvious shock. Sev had been highly uncomfortable throughout their conversations, but after seeing the happy tears welling in his surrogate daughter's eyes he had softened immensely.

They had a wonderful time filling her Uncle in on the happenings so far, and getting to know him as much as possible before the end of the break. He had even stayed throughout their Yule celebration, explaining that her father and mother, and grandparents along with himself, Sirius and... Wormtail.. had all celebrated the Old Ways in secret.

The morning of the present giving, both herself and Draco had woken everyone up at the crack of dawn, insisting it was time for presents. At least, they tried to. Both Draco's parents and her father had warded their rooms against intrusions. One of the wards Sev had added was an anti flame ward, something she had been appalled at. She was powerful enough to burn through an anti flame ward!

When the three smirking adults had come down for breakfast an hour later, they each had matching smirks directed at the exhausted wolf who was smiling politely at the overexcited children.

"And that, Wolf, is why you use wards." Remus had mock glared at the Potion's Master, but it had failed miserably when Violet had lit up at the sight of her surrogate father, Aunt, and Uncle.

Violet had been practically salivating over her presents as she carefully opened each of them. From her father, she had gotten a brand new set of first addition Potion books, along with a high grade moonstone for brewing. Something she was definitely looking forward to using as soon as possible. Though judging by the look on his face, it wouldn't be without his supervision..

From her Aunt and Uncle, she had gotten a brand new set of twin daggers, a few new items of clothing, and a Necromancer Summoning Stone. The daggers were explained by her Uncle, informing her she wouldn't be able to use her Hell Shadow Blades often without severe consequences, and that it was tradition to have one's own made to add to the family collection. They were beautiful, Goblin silver, and set with emeralds, with snakes wrapped around the hilt. Both the Potter and Black crests were present, much to her pleasure, and the emeralds matched her eye color exactly.

Her aunt had picked out a wide variety of robes, dresses, skirts, and tops for her to wear over the weekend, and over the summer holiday. They were fine quality, and each in many lovely shades of purple, blue, green, and black. The best part was that they could be worn in both the wizarding world and the muggle, though they did look a bit different than regular muggle clothing.

The Summoning Stone was demonstrated rather than explained when her Aunt had activated the rune sequence and added a drop of her niece's blood, summoning both of her beloved Hellhounds. She had then explained it was the training tool used to perfect Fast Summoning, and that it could only be used once a day, and the more it was used the longer what was summoned could remain in the physical plane. The adults had all watched with amusement, Moony with strained shock, while she play with the two beasts. Remus also attempted not to flinch when she introduced them to her 'Uncle Moony', and allowed them to get his scent.

Remus had brought her a simple green leather journal, and a package of Honeydukes chocolate. He attempted to apologize to her over the minimalist gift, only to let out a relieved breath when she admitted her chocolate addiction, and love for writing in journals such as the one he got her. He was also relieved as the majority of her presents consisted of some sort of chocolate.

Speaking of chocolate, Draco had gotten her a giant fifty pound chocolate frog, much to the amusement of everyone in the room, including Tom. The two young pre-teens spent a good minute chasing the large frog through the sitting room until her father had finally taken pity on her and stunned it. They also shared evil glances over one another over the sort of trouble they could get in over the large chunk of animated chocolate. Each of the adults shared wary looks over the familiar sight, and Narcissa had to hid her giggles after glancing over at her longtime friend's look of constipation over knowing exactly what was sure to happen.

Her cousin had also gotten her an ornate silver locket, with a fire opal stone setting. On the inside it held a photo of herself, Draco and Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa, and a photo of herself and her father. It was also charmed to be resistant to most flames, and the metal could be changed to match any outfit or other pieces of jewelry. It was quite lovely, and she adored it, wasting little time placing it around her neck.

Blaise had sent her a beautiful black opal and onyx hair pin, and a large package of chocolate chunk cookies from Honeydukes. The pin was fabulous, it was made of black gold, and it formed a black raven, its eyes glowing with emerald stones, with several black roses wrapped around it. Both Violet and Lady Malfoy squealed over the sight of the beautiful pin, while each of the men shared looks over the extravagance of the gift. Draco simply looked on somewhat oblivious, as if he had already known what his friend had planned to get her, and each of them also narrowed in on this observation, planning to corner him soon after.

Both Theo and Daphne had sent her a joint gift of Honeydukes finest chocolate, and three gorgeous silk and lace dresses. Each of the dresses were charmed to grow with her for the next several years, and were made with the finest quality material. One was a floor length deep emerald green and silver, with long sleeves and a high neck. The next was a short, black Lolita style, with purple accents and lovely flowing sleeves. Both dresses were adorable and very high quality, having her Aunt gushing over how lovely they would look on her.

The third was vetoed by each male in the room as never to be worn until she was of age. It was long, but it had a very high slit up the side, and it was strapless, and very glittery, as if it were made with actual rubies. It reminded her of a cartoon Dudley had once watched, with a woman named 'Jessica Rabbit'. It was definitely a 'Va Va Voom' feeling, and even her Aunt had to agree with not allowing her to wear it until she was much older.

Her father had attempted to confiscate it. He only relented after she allowed him to place charms over them to keep it from being worn for the time being, and allowed her to keep it to 'admire it'. All three men did warn if she wore it in public before she was old enough there would be consequences, much to the amusement of both Lady Malfoy and herself.

From Pansy, she had gotten a vast amount of earrings. It was somewhat ridiculous how many different kinds she had included, a few even matched her dresses, which had both women convinced it had been planned that way. She was now the proud owner of a very wide selection of earrings in every metal, and gemstone she could think of. Not that she was complaining in the least, as she hadn't had any before.

Both Greg and Vince had ended up sending her Honeydukes chocolate, and vouchers for a few different book stores. Both her father and Uncle Lucius had eventually conceded to both children's demands to go to the bookstores the next day, as both of them had gotten the same vouchers.

Her godbrother had sent her a lovely series of seeds to start a Potions garden, and a gorgeous potted Fire Lily. The seeds were given to Dobby and Kreacher, along with the Malfoy's gardening elf, to begin the planting and maintaining of the garden back at Grimmauld Place. The Fire Lily was the only fire resistant flower in the magical world, and it never took water, instead it took magical fire to feed and maintain it. Something she had been immensely excited over, as she had been wanting to get some sort of plant to liven up her dorm.

The twins, with their combined genius, had sent her a set of trick potions that would cause the drinker to breath fire for approximately an hour per dosage. She had smirked and hidden the potions away, thinking over who she would like to get with them first, while she opened the larger and less secretive gift beneath it. Which happened to be a large assortment of muggle chocolate bars, much to everyone's amusement.

Unfortunately, she was unable to get her father, nor her Uncle Lucius with the potion, as they both had seen her subtle gesture to hide the vials, and the Potions Master had recognized the writing as the Terror Twins. Fortunately, however, she _had _been able to get both Draco and her Uncle Moony. The Malfoy Heir had chased her throughout the manor, all while she had cackled madly at the sight of the blonde's angry fire breathing abilities. Uncle Moony had simply laughed at the fire coming from his mouth, and watched the sight of his 'cub' being chased by the Malfoy Heir.

Even Tom was laughing at the young Heir's expense, and had no complaints over any of the festivities. It was a wonderful day, and she was happy to note each of her friends and family had loved her gifts to them. With the exception of one from a meddling old man, one that had belonged to her the entire time...

She had removed the silvery cloak from the 'mysterious' packaging, and both her father and Uncle instantly recognized the infamous potter heirloom. It was of course laced with compulsions and tracking charms, as well as the note that came with it. The adults were angry of course, but Violet was ready, the cloak would be extremely useful after all...

Once they had settled from their individual anger, she had watched her family, however odd a bunch they were, open the gifts she had given them each. It quickly turned into a happy environment once again.

For her father, she had gifted him a framed drawing of both herself, and her mother, and a set of rare potion ingredients. He had smiled at the gifts, causing her Uncle Moony to choke on his tea a bit, as he had never seen the man smile. The ingredients were to potions she had known he was experimenting with, and the drawing of her mother had been the same one he had seen the first ay they met, while the drawing of herself was of the two of them standing together at Grimmauld. It had been the first day she had called him 'Father', and she had gotten the image of the scene from her Uncle's memory and decided to draw it for him.

Her Aunt and Uncle had received tickets to a day spa in France, along with a set a case of her Aunt's favorite hair potions, and a large bottle of her Uncle's favorite Fire Whiskey. They had both been delighted over the thoughtful gifts, and her Aunt had given her a bone crushing hug in thanks. Her tearful eyes at having a lovely 'daughter' to dote upon had her husband wrapping a comforting arm around her, and Draco rolling his eyes at his mother's dramatics.

The toughest decision, however, was what she would do about her Uncle Moony. She hadn't even known he would be coming, so she had eventually talked her Aunt into taking her out to purchase the man a gift. After searching for a while, she had finally decided on a year's supply voucher for Honeydukes, an entirely new wardrobe, and a large set of Defense books. He had attempted to argue over the clothes and expensiveness of the gifts, but he had eventually conceded after she had told him he needed each of them equally. Yes, even the chocolate.

In addition to the gifts she gave him, Violet also insisted he stay at Grimmauld Place with her from that point forward. She cut off all rants by telling him she needed him close, and that there was a modified cell in the deepest part of the manor that she had customized for his transformations. She had planned to find him eventually, and knew it was needed so she had the Goblins add it. His watery eyes had told her enough that the decision was the right one, and she added him to the wards immediately. The introduction between her Uncle, and Kreacher and Dobby had gone well enough, especially after she had told them he was the mate of the oldest Black son, Sirius, who also happened to be her godfather, and she told him to pick out his room asap.

Draco received an Ice Flame dagger, so he could move his training up a bit, and an emerald and silver dragon bracelet with his initials inscribed on the metal. The dagger had been charmed by Lucius, as he had been planning to introduce his son to the Ice Flame sometime soon, and the dagger would be a great practicing tool. It also allowed Violet to 'taste' the enchanted flame and learn to use it as well, much to her pleasure. They would be able to finally use a magic together other than mind magics!

For Blaise, she had gotten the silent boy a package of his favorite treats from Honeydukes, and placed a bit of Hell Shadow over a small ornate blade for him to 'taste'. It was done with the help of her Aunt Cissa of course, and it felt right given the lovely gift he had sent her. She only hoped he enjoyed it, and was able to use it well..

Theo was sent a box of variety treats from Honeydukes, and an awesome greatsword she had found in Knockturn Alley. It was something of a joke, as the boy had constantly been complaining over not being allowed to have one yet because his grandfather didn't want him to go and break all of his furniture. It was charmed to remain sharp, and it had the boy's favorite color stones, blue sapphires, imbedded in the hilt.

For both Daphne and Pansy, she had bought a wide variety of muggle makeup, nail polish, and perfumes. The wizarding world had their versions, but the were surprisingly not as good as their muggle counterpart. She had also gotten them both a few questionable books on Women's Defensive Magic, something that had her snickering, and Draco rolling his eyes.

Vince and Greg had been easy to shop for, as they were both obsessed with food, and Quidditch. She had gotten them both a wide variety of sweets, and vouchers for quite a few Quidditch stores so they could get what they wanted.

Her godbrother received a large variety of both muggle and magical seedlings, and a few books on how to care for them, and how to use them in Healing and medicine. He had expressed his need for more variety of plants, so she had delivered and then some. It was only right, since he was her family after all.

Both Fred and George were sent a wide variety of both muggle and magical pranks and joke merchandise, along with several joke books. They would likely be using their gifts to terrorize their family, which was why she had sent them so many different kinds. It was going to be a lovely storytelling from the two when they unleashed their products on their unsuspecting family members.

The rest of the break was spent going through their presents, and fitting them inside of their trunks. The giant chocolate frog had to be chained to the bottom of one of the compartments, and even then her trunk jumped every now and then from the feeling of it trying to get loose. It was quite comical for the adults to watch the young girl attempt to force the animated sweet into submission, and fail miserably.

She also used the Summoning Stone a few more times in an attempt to keep her babies in the physical realm longer. It was going to take time to do so, as it was extremely draining on her part. Especially since they weren't just normal Hellhounds, they were very high tier, and very few could summon them, according to her Aunt Cissa. The look of shock that had crossed the older woman's face when she summoned them for the first time was quite comical, as she told her she had apparently summoned them at a young age by accident...

The new daggers she was gifted were lovely, and she was beginning to get used to them just as she had the Hell Shadow Blades, only these were completely legal to use in a defensive situation, and they were allowed in a school setting via an ancient school law made by the Founders themselves. Meaning Dumbles couldn't do a thing about her having them.

She rarely took the locket Draco had gifted her off of her neck, and since Tom's soul piece was hidden from view, it was the only necklace on display. It held sentimental value, as it was proof of her caring and loving family. Her new hair pin was also worn often, and it hadn't taken her father or her uncles long to corner Draco about it, only having their suspicions deflated when they were told it had been the Malfoy Heir's idea. Violet had been complaining about needing more jewelry, and since it was improper for a boy to gift a girl things such as necklaces, bracelets, or earrings since they would be considered courting gifts. He had noticed how much she loved the amethyst one, and had a hair pin made for his friend.

Her father had also caught the two of them attempting to sneak their brooms in their trunks so they could sneak out of the castle and fly. He had confiscated them both, and they had sulked for the rest of the day. The only bright side was that they would be able to unleash Violet's Choco Monster Frog on the unsuspecting Slytherins, and possibly the rest of the school. Who knew?

Uncle Moony's journal was now going to be her Potion's journal, where she would be putting each and every potion she had improved, or created. She already had few for the spells, wards and runic sequences she planned to make and improve on, and had already started to work on. Her goal was to get as many Masteries as she could, starting with Potions, Warding, Spell Crafting, and Ancient Runes. Possibly Arithmancy as well, and work her way up to Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Healing, and Dueling. Her excuse was to not only be prepared, but to have the world know she was not to be fucked with.

She had also practiced a small amount with the Ice Flames along with her cousin, under Uncle Lucius' watchful eye of course. They hadn't truly been able to master it yet, but they had made a small amount of progress. Neither of them felt completely right using the ancient magic, as the flames were uncomfortable for Draco, and the ice was uncomfortable for Violet. Both adults had assured them the feeling was normal, as the Ice Flame was considered one of the most difficult magics both an Ice Mage, and a Fire Mage could learn. Which was understandable, as it was listed under one of the 'Abominations of Magick'.

The last few days of the break were spent showing her Uncle Moony around Grimmauld, and getting him situated in his room. He had been shocked at the changes in the house, and expressed his happiness over how much Sirius would enjoy it as well when they finally freed him. It was an excruciatingly slow process, but they needed to get it done under the Ministry and Dumbledore's watchful eyes. Luckily their many allies in the school and few in the Auror Department were moving things along quicker than was normal, and when they did free him, Violet would be using her Telepathy to fix any mental damage.

Her uncle was nervous over this fact, as he had been under too many spells and potions to truly think over the situation all those years ago. All he could feel was his overwhelming grief, and betrayal. When, not if, they got him freed, Violet was sure he would understand. Especially after they explained everything that had happened to the Grim Animagus.

They were all equally upset over the fact that Wormtail was missing in action, as the slippery little rat had truly disappeared. They knew Sirius was innocent, and that it had been Peter who was made Secret Keeper, but they didn't know what exactly happened. Unfortunately, until they found him as solid proof, the investigation would continue to go slowly.

If only they could find the traitor, they would set Sirius free sooner. Her aunt, uncles, and father, were each looking high and low for any sign of him. They could only hope they would find the rat soon..

* * *

The train ride back was much like the first time, with many games being played, and sweets being eaten. Only this time they each showed off their various gifts. Violet had chosen to wear her new Lolita style dress from Daph, and the new earrings and hair pin Pansy and Blaise had given her. Both girls had gushed over her appearance, and had bombarded her with questions over the various muggle beauty products they received. Since none of them were required to wear their school robes since classes hadn't started back yet, they could dress however they liked, and each of them were dressed in the finest clothing available.

Each of the boys had thanked her as well, with Blaise giving her a soft knowing smile when she inquired how he liked his dagger. Theo had been overjoyed when he received the greatsword, but his grandfather had forbidden him from taking it along with him back to school. Nevelle had told them excitedly how each of the plants they had given him were fitting in nicely in his greenhouses, and she had in turn told him her Fire Lily was waiting for her in her dorm, thanks to Dobby. Both Fred and George had laughed uproariously when she had told them about getting Draco with their fire breathing potions, while the blond had sulked over his loss of decorum.

Of course Greg and Vince were happy to have their gifts, and showed them the candy, and shirts and other Quidditch merchandise they had gotten from their friends. It was quite amusing to see them both happily munching on their sweets, and talking about the things they would be doing with the new Quidditch gear.

Draco had apparently sent Theo a crystal chess set to match his own so they could play against each other in style, and the majority of the train ride consisted of the two concentrating heavily on the game. That is until Blaise had stepped in and 'accidentally' threw a pumpkin pasty at the board. The girls, and Nevelle had laughed at how put out the two boys looked, and Theo sent a few stinging Hexes at his friend.

When they finally made it to the castle, they were unsurprised to see the Headmaster watching them exit the carriages. Though they continued on as though nothing was amiss. It was a bit creepy though, seeing him lurking in the shadows like some perverted stalker. During the feast he had also attempted to watch her subtly, though even after the break the rumors and the publicly known restraining order were still fresh in everyone's mind, and each glance was noted by the majority of the school.

He apparently had enough brain cells to know not to attempt to follow her to the dungeons, though she still felt his eyes following her out. He hadn't attempted any Legitimacy since the first time he had tried and gotten himself burned by the mental walls of fire. Her father had told her about the massive amount of Migraine Potions he had to make for the old man for the following week, and it never failed to amuse her.

It was unfortunate the incident hadn't deterred him in the least from following her, or staring at her openly. She couldn't help but wonder how he could be so obvious and stupid, being the supposed 'Second Coming of Merlin' and all. Though he was simply giving her more ammunition to use against him in the future, she still found it irritating.

The group parted and said their goodnight, the girls continuing to gossip a bit as they made their way back to their rooms. The three had to dodge a few poorly aimed Hexes from a small group of upper years, and had spend a good few minutes retaliating. Narcissa Malfoy's spell repertoire didn't just focus on the male anatomy after all..

In her room, she noticed briefly that 'someone' had attempted to enter her room, and failed miserably because of the Parstlemagic wards. She assumed the renewed glances towards her were because of them, and found it quite amusing, as did Tom. Why he wished to enter her room, she did not know, nor did she really care, but she still double checked her security and everything she had left in her room to be sure it was all secure.

Everything was of course safe and sound, so she unpacked everything, including the Choco Monster Frog, and got herself ready for bed. She did her nightly meditations with Tom, and slipped into a content sleep.

The first few months of Hogwarts had been interesting so far. She had gathered many friends and allies, kicked the Light Lord off of his high pedestal, and she was now very close to finishing the linking process with Tom's main soul fragment. He was now almost fully aware of her standing, and their relationship within her mind.

I was a lovely beginning..

* * *

To say that Dumbledore, the Weasley Matriarch and her youngest son were pissed off at Violet Potter would be a vast understatement. They couldn't access the Potter Vaults, they couldn't bargain with the Goblins at Gringotts over getting any more keys, and they no longer had any redirect spells in place to monitor the mail. They were unable to control the girl in any way.

That was the main reasoning for the meeting in the Headmaster's office exactly one month after the Christmas Holiday. The three of them sat in the red and gold covered room, attempting to brainstorm how to get their plans back on track, and how they got so out of control to begin with.

The brat was practically the brightest student in Hogwarts for the past few decades, she didn't fall for any of their tricks or ploys, she already had allies amongst the entire school, and in the Ministry, not to mention she dressed in pricey clothes, she had expensive jewelry, she spent her Christmas Holiday with the Malfoys of all people, and she was a bloody Slytherin!

"I don't understand Albus! You told us she would be weak, malleable, underfed and broken! Well, she is none of those things! And we have yet to receive any of our payments!" Molly Weasley screeched at the irritated old man. He had promised them money in exchange for keeping Violet Potter on a leash, and they hadn't gotten a single knut after they had been locked out of the vaults!

The Headmaster gritted his teeth, and decided to explain the situation as bluntly as possible. It was, after all, truly their fault. If she had raised the idiot boy a bit better, they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place, right?

"My dear Mrs. Weasley, your son has not only failed miserably to gain young Potter's attention, but he has been making the situation much worse by fighting with her, and being outright disgusting on a constant basis. I may not like it, but I can understand wholeheartedly just why she refuses to befriend him, he is truly a vile little boy." Molly quickly turned a violent shade of red in anger and embarrassment over her mentor's words. Her little boy really did lack much intelligence.. and he was quite ill mannered.. but he was still her baby boy!

"Hey! I am not vile! She's just a filthy little snake! It's not my fault she can't see how amazing and brave I am!" Both adults shifted a bit at the young boy's outburst.

"Yes of course Ronnikins dear, you just need to calm yourself. We have so much time to get her back under our control. She can't get away from us until she turns seventeen, after all. We just need to take a step back, and wait out her childish little tantrums. I mean, she can't possibly keep herself away from our plans forever." The old fool twinkled down at his prized pawn.

It was a sound idea, the brat really couldn't get away from him until she turned of age. He was only glad that even through all of the scrutiny from the public they were still unaware he was the girl's Magical Guardian. All he had to do was place her home under even heavier enchantments than before, and sit back and wait for her to return the next year. She would be back under his control soon enough, and if not, well it was just like Molly said, they had plenty of time.

So, the three continued to plot, ideas of potions, spells, memory charms, and all sorts of different methods were tossed around. Even going as far as to attempt to set up a few of her friends to make it seem as if they were plotting against her. She seemed quite close to the two girls, and the Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini Heirs, it wouldn't take much to frame them. They were from Dark Families after all.

It was for the Greater good, and that was much more important than the girl's wellbeing or happiness. Of that they each agreed on wholeheartedly.

The portraits of the former Headmasters each shared disgusted looks over the current Headmaster, though unfortunately they were each spelled to keep them from leaving their frames. It had been done after a few had tried to warn the ministry over the potion he had slipped the young Evans girl to get her away from her Slytherin best friend, and into the arms of James Potter. He couldn't have such a bright young witch corrupted by such a friendship, now could he?

Unknown to any of the occupants in the room, one portrait _was _able to leave their portrait and the castle via an ancient Family Magic. His silver grey eyes watched with disgust as they plotted the demise of his Heiress. When they finished the meeting, the first stage of their plans becoming in effect as soon as possible, he slipped from the frame and traveled to his ancestral home.

He had a wolf to converse with...

* * *

The rest of the year had Violet and her friends extremely suspicious of how quiet their headmaster had been. The old man had been clearly up to something, but it was unclear as to what exactly it was. He kept his distance from her, never once calling her back to his office. It was extremely boring, the only things keeping her entertained were the growing training sessions with her friends, and the use of her Christmas gifts.

They had unleashed her Choco Monster Frog onto the school, and watched in amusement as it terrorized dozens of first year students, excluding the Slytherins of course. Ronald had actually screamed like a little girl as the delicious beast quite literally ran him over in the Great Hall.

It had run rampant throughout the halls, with several spell resistant charms laced throughout it where once someone attempted to stun, destroy, uncharm, or throw any sort of spell against it, it only grew larger. It grew to be at least 12 feet tall before Mcgonall, Flitwick, and her father finally cornered it in the Great Hall and took the chocolate beast down for good.

Violet was absolutely beside herself with hysterics at the sight of the schoolwide panic from a simple oversize piece of candy, but her father hadn't been amused in the least. He had forbidden any more large animated chocolate from ever entering into her possession until the end of his life.

Once the school had calmed themselves, the boredom had set in. Violet and Tom had brainstormed that Dumbles was very likely planning to place more spells on her 'home' at the Dursley's, while trying to get information on how exactly she had become the Slytherin girl she had. They were more than prepared for the old goat's schemes of course, but it didn't make it any less irritating.

The very last day of school, her entire group having done excellent on their exams of course, they spent their time relaxing and planning for the summer holidays and the next school year. Violet, however, found herself completely dumbstruck by the sight of the youngest Weasley son as they climbed aboard the train home. The boy had a pet. A pet _rat._ A very familiar, fat rat, with one. Missing. Toe.

Wormtail...

The absolutely terrifying sense of anger, joy, and viscous satisfaction that pulsed through the mental bond between her friends, and father were startling to each, until they followed her gaze.

It was time to do a bit of hunting over the summer it seemed..


End file.
